React to Hamilton
by she-who-hears
Summary: Our dear, old, white founding fathers react to the cultural phenomenon that is Hamilton: An American Musical.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction and honestly this is more self indulgent than anything. I haven't watched Hamilton but I've heard about it, watched clips, watched animatics, and listened to the soundtrack at least 50 times :) I appreciate constructive criticism, and will post at least one chapter a day! Enjoy!(By the way, these are the real, white historical figures :) I have a lot of inspiration from galactibun's animations, so you should check them out.**

Alexander Hamilton was confused to say the least.

Between suddenly waking up in a strange room with his friends shortly after their victory at Yorktown(not even two weeks!) and the strange black box in front of him, he was not having a good day at all. He quickly located Eliza and relaxed after seeing her safe, her large black eyes full of bewilderment.

He saw the what he thought was supposed to be paper, though it was much whiter than back home. He picked it up and read it aloud to the room full of confused men and women.

 _"Dear Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, Eliza Schuyler, Margarita Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison._

 _This a letter from the future, 2017 to be exact, and America is much different now. I will give you a few pamphlets to catch you all up on America's reputation, foreign relationships, medical and technological advancements, education system, politics, famous landmarks, and more. The true reason I brought you here is that in my time, a musical( a widely praised and culturally changing musical to be exact), was created about the life of Alexander Hamilton. One of the most appreciated parts of said musical is that the original cast are all mostly people of color, since slavery in America is considered inhumane in all states, so suck it Jefferson. Enjoy!"_

They looked at each other.

"Why a musical only on that kid?" Jefferson exclaimed. The kid barely looked twenty, what did he do?

"I already don't like you."

Washington shushed their fight, for he wanted to read about his new nation. The sisters were especially happy in the young "feminists" as they called themselves and the amount of rights women and others had fought for. Fashion had them speechless, look at how much skin they were showing! But the technology, oh Washington actually shed a tear when he realized how many people were getting the help they needed, in a nation they were _proud of_ , just because of them. He never dreamed it would come to this.

The moon landings had them whooping in joy, and seeing young children of all colors pledging their allegiance warmed most of their hearts, especially Laurens. Finally, finally the abomination that was slavery was gone. Little black children and little white children playing with each other freely, and frankly seeing how much white supremacy had diminished was amazing. After the extremely short knowledge of the type of place America was in 2017, only ten minutes or so, knowing it's flaws and praises, the television screen lit up and the music started.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Burr: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

"Wait, is that supposed to be Burr?"said Alexander, nearly ecstatic in the fact that this would definitely piss off Jefferson. He grinned, sharing a glance at John, and they both doubled in laughter

Angelica rolled her eyes and shushed the still giggling boys.

 **John Laurens: The ten-dollar, founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.**

John whooped in joy.

"They placed you in charge of a trading charter...when you were fourteen." Thomas deadpanned. "I don't believe it." Barely two minutes into a musical about the kid and already he was bored out of his mind. The short, gingery child didn't look like much, while he was doing extremely serious matters in France.

Alexander stood up, but George sent a warning look. He sheepishly sat down, and decided to simply glare at Thomas across the room.

 **Thomas Jefferson: And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.**

"Angry, Thomas?" John said cheekily, noticing the other's sour expression.

"Why, oh you must agree at how talented the actor is!" Alexander teased.

"And quite handsome, too! He looks simply fetching in that suit, don't you think Thomas?" Peggy giggled while fanning her face with her hand. Thomas just grumbled, and whispered something to James.

 **James Madison: Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned, our man his future drip, dripping down the drain, put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.**

Alexander's eyes shut tightly, and he felt Eliza's slender hand slip perfectly into his own.

 **Burr: Well the word got around, they said this kid is insane man! Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland, get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name, what's your name man?**

 **Hamilton: Alexander Hamilton...**

Alex again grinned as Lafayette and Hercules stomped their feet. Washington shook his head; these kids were really to much for him

 **Hamilton: My name is Alexander Hamilton...And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait...**

 **Eliza: When we was ten his father split, full of it, debt ridden, two years later see Alex and his mother bed-ridden, half dead, sittin' in their own sick the scent thick...**

The room took a double take. Sure, the actress did look rather like Eliza, but the way she carried herself made no doubt who she was.

 **Company: And Alex got better but his mother went quick...**

Silence. Alex turned away from the pitying glances. Yeah, sometimes he missed her, but it was a long time ago, and she wasn't really there for him until his dad left.

 **George Washington: Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying 'Alex you gotta fend for yourself,' he started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf.**

 **Burr: There would've been nothin' left to do for someone less astute, he would've been dead or destitute without a sense of restitution, started workin! Clerkin' for his late mother's landlord, trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford,**

 **Scammin(scammin') for every book he can get his hands on, plannin'(plannin') for his future(oooh) see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headin' for a new land, in New York you can be a new man!**

"Too true." Washington said, slightly smiling as he remembered the excitement at the beginning of the Revolution.

 **In New York you can be a new man(just you wait...), in New York you can be a new man(just you wait...)**

 **Company: In New York you can be a new man-**

 **Women: In New York!**

 **Men: New York!**

 **Hamilton: Just you wait!**

 **Company: Alexander Hamilton(Alexander Hamilton), we are waiting in the wings for you(waiting in the wings for you), you could never back down**

 **You never learned to take your time!**

The occupants all looked at Alexander, at the boy that had apparently done so much for America that a musical was created entirely about him.

 **Company: Oh, Alexander Hamilton(Alexander Hamilton)!**

 **When America sings for you, will they know what you overcame, will they know you rewrote the game?**

 **The world will never be the same, oh**

Goosebumps prickled Eliza's skin. She knew of her husband's brilliance, but it was just so hard to imagine a nation that collectively hailed Alex as a hero when she knew him as the man who tickled and played with his son, as the man who forgets his breeches every morning, as the man who wakes up with ink smeared on his cheek from nights of quill pens and crumpled paper.

 **Burr: The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him...**

 **Men: Just you wait...**

 **Burr: Another immigrant comin' from the bottom...**

 **Company: Just you wait!**

 **Burr: His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him!**

 _Okay, what the actual fuck happened in my life,_ Alexander thought.

 **Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson: We fought with him!**

The two men again whooped loudly at their brother in everything but blood.

 **Laurens/Phillip: Me, I died for him!**

 _What._

God no please please godpleasedontmakehimdieifhediesicantliveohohgodoohgodno.

John clamped his arm on Alexander's arm, trying to ease him out of his panic attack. Their faces were pale-John felt that he was going to throw up.

"Hey," his voice cracked,"It's just a musical. It might not even be that accurate. It could be in years, right?" John said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

For now they both were content in the comforting arms of their friends, holding on and never letting go.

 **Washington: Me? I trusted him!**

"Still do."

 **Eliza, Angelica and Peggy/Maria: Me, I loved him...**

 **Burr: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him!**

The room seemed to freeze again at the harrowing confession.

Burr was... _disgusted_ with himself. Sure, Alexander could be annoying and he talked too much, but to actually shoot him? He placed his head in his hands, feeling the hairs at his neck stand up as he felt the pitiful and angry glares across the room.

"Hey-um", it was John again, the kind fool. "I mean, just because you shot Alex doesn't mean that he died, you know? And it didn't happen yet so, um, god...you shouldn't feel guilty..."

No one had the heart to remind him that they wouldn't even remember the musical.

 **Company: There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait...**

 **Burr: What's your name man?**

 **All: Alexander Hamilton!**

~0o0~

Hey! I'm back! I think I'm gonna introduce bb!Phillip in the next chap, so just pretend he was always there. I really want to try my best with this, to focus on the lyrical brilliancy, the character's relationships, and the small things from the musical. It's not accurate of course, if it was Thomas would be a lot more racist(slavery really is disgusting) and Alex would be more serious, but I am going to try my best to make this an amazing read. I also adore Lafayette, so I'm just waiting to write him more. Please, the only thing I want you to do is to enjoy and to have fun :) 

(Also, thank you all for the kind reviews! I know feel a strong sense of protection and duty for all of you. I know it might sound like I don't mean it, but thank you for taking a few seconds of your time just to make a 13 year old kid feel a little better and a little happier with herself :)


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

Before anyone could say anything, the music started again.

 **Seventeen seventy-six.**

 **New York City…**

 **Hamilton: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr sir?**

They all watched in disbelief as the almost star-struck Hamilton approached the smiling Aaron Burr.

 **Burr: That depends, who's asking?**

 **Hamilton: Oh, well, sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir, I have been looking for you-**

"Is that what you really were like?"

"Shut up Peggy."

 **Burr: I'm getting nervous.**

"He should be."

"Shut up Thomas."

 **Hamilton: Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours-**

"Oh, that was clever!" Eliza exclaimed, a smile on her, lightly bouncing a sleeping Phillip on her knee.

Alexander for once just smiled and squeezed her hand.

 **Hamilton: I may have punched him-it's a blur, sir, he handles the financials?**

" _Alexander!"_ Angelica chastised.

 **Burr: You punched the bursar?**

…

 **Hamilton: Yes!**

The room erupted in laughter.

"Son, you've got to do better that that." Washington said, wiping a tear.Every day he thinks there was nothing Alexander could do anymore that was stupid since the war, and every day he is still surprised.

 **Hamilton: I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and join the revolution, he looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.**

Both Alexanders looked extremely offended that someone would dare call them stupid.

 **Hamilton: So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?**

 **Burr: It was my parent's dying wish before they passed…**

It was unnerving how much these random people knew about their exchange.

 **Hamilton: You're an orphan, of course! I'm an orphan! God, I wish there was a war then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!**

Burr coincidentally got a headache. Alexander talked so much, thoughts and ideas always pouring out of his mouth no matter the time and place.

Years dealing with it and he was still wondered by it, by _him._

 **Burr: Can I buy you a drink?**

That smile was still plastered on his face.

 **Hamilton: That would be nice.**

John smiled as he saw the musical Hamilton barely hold in his excitement.

 **Burr: While we're talking let me offer you some free advice.**

 **Talk less…**

"Ha!"

"Shut up Alexander."

 **Hamilton: What?**

 **Burr: Smile more…**

 **Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for…**

Burr nodded along with his onscreen self.

 **Hamilton: You can't be serious.**

 **Burr: You wanna get ahead?**

 **Hamilton: Yes…**

 **Burr: Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead…**

 **John: Ayo yo yo yo, what time is it?**

 **Showtime!**

"Hey, it's me again, look at me, there I am!" John yelled excitedly.

The group's eyes were locked on the screen; a man with dark skin and a bandana around his forehead, the young one with curly hair and freckles, and a tall man with a brilliant smile.

 **Burr: Like I said…**

They were briefly, painfully reminded of John's upcoming death.

 **John: Show time, show time, yo I'm John Laurens in the place to be, a two pints of Sam Adams but I'm workin' on three!**

The room laughed; this John had the same energetic demeanor and endearing smile. Amazing how the actors could all capture their predecessor's personalities.

 **John: Uh, those redcoats don't want it with me, cause I will pop-chicka-prahh these cops till I'm free!**

 **Lafayette: Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

Lafayette cringed despite the actor's accurate performance.

"My English was so bad then…"

 **Lafayette: The lancelot of the revolutionary set, I came from afar just to sat bonsoir, tell the king casse-toi, who is the best, c'est moi.**

"Indeed you are my friend." Words wouldn't explain just how helpful Lafayette had been during the war.

 **Hercules: Brah, brah, I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard your mother say 'come again'!**

Classic Hercules, who currently had a sly smile on.

 **Hercules: Ay, lock up your daughters and horses-**

"Horses Hercules, really," Angelica reprimanded.

"To be fair, I was really wasted."

"He also declared his love to a tree and made out with a frog."

"Shut up John."

 **Hercules: It's hard to have intercourse with four sets of corsets!**

 **Lafayette: Wow!**

 **John: No more sex, pour me another brew son, let's raise a couple more to the revolution!**

A wave of nostalgia suddenly hit Alexander.

 **John: Well if it isn't the prodigy of Princeton College!**

 **Hercules: Aaron Burr.**

 **John: Give us a verse, drop some knowledge.**

 **Burr: Good luck with that, you're taking a stand, you spit, Imma sit, we'll see where we stand!**

 **All: Booo!**

 **John: Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?**

 **Hamilton: If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?**

 **John: Ooh, who're you?**

 **Hercules: Who're you?**

 **Lafayette: Who are you?**

 **All: Who is this kid, what's he gonna do?**

Alexander grinned, the kind which made anyone within a ten-foot radius feel nervous.

"A million things, but just you wait, just you wait…"

~0o0~

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated but I have to use my dad's laptop when I write. It's kinda weird though, since my US History class is learning about the founding fathers (and getting really into it) and the fact that a go on tumblr a lot, I know so many weird facts about them! It is so strange writing them because a lot of it isn't true, but that makes it so much more fun. I'll try to put some in here, but on another note thank you all for the support! My top priority is for you to enjoy, so please just have fun reading my story


	4. My Shot

The screen panned to Alex standing in the middle of the stage. Hercules, John, and Lafayette were near him while Aaron was in the corner, reading a book.

 **Hamilton: I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I am not throwing away my shot!**

"Woah, that was quick," said James.

"It is true though, it's _all_ true…"Alexander trailed off.

 **Hamilton: Imma get a scholarship to King's college, I probably shouldn't brag but dag, I amaze and astonish!**

"I stand by my previous statement."

 **Ham: The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish! I gotta holler just to be heard, with every word, I drop knowledge!**

 **I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal tryin' to reach my coal, my power of speech: unimpeachable, only nineteen, but my mind is older,**

Alexander still remembered those days.

The days in which ideas of freedom lingered in his mind, where the only thing he wanted to do was get out and _do_ something with his life, whether admired in battle or praised in knowledge was the only thing he really needed.

 **Ham: These New York streets get colder, I shoulder, every burden every disadvantage I've learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished!**

"Well, maybe you should've done something about it." Thomas said. It wasn't that hard to understand. If you were poor, then you just go to college and work hard, and then anything you want will happen.

Simple.

 **Ham: The plan is to fan this spark into a flame, but damn it's getting dark but let me spell out my name!**

"Wait, why did he spell out their name because it was dark-"

"Shhhh, Peggy dear."

 **All: I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D…E-R, we are-meant to be!**

 **Ham: A colony that runs independently, meanwhile Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly!**

Cheers and smug smiles filled the room.

 **Ham: Essentially, they tax us relentlessly, then King George turns around, runs a spending spree, He ain't never gonna-**

"Incorrect grammar."

"Thomas please."

 **Set his descendants free! So there will be a revolution in this century, enter me!**

 **Laurens/Laf/Herc: He says in parentheses!**

 **Ham: Don't be shocked when your history books mention me!**

"And they did." Said George in a prideful way.

 **Ham: I will lay down my life if it sets us free!**

Eliza smiled sadly. She would get so scared whenever she heard Alex's passion for the war; she knew he wouldn't hesitate to die for a country that wasn't even a country yet.

But then he would send her letters, so many letters talking about his days at the forts and how much he missed her, and Eliza would wander around the house in a lovestruck daze for the next week, thoughts only of Alexander's eyes.

 **Ham: Eventually, you'll see my ascendency!**

 **Ham: And I am not throwing away my shot(my shot)! I am not throwing away my shot(my shot)! Hey yo I'm just like my country, young, scrappy and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **All: I am not throwing away my shot, I am not throwing away my shot, hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **It's time to take a shot!**

 **Laf: I dream of life without the monarchy, the unrest in France will leave to 'onarchy! 'Onarchy, how you say, how you say-Anarchy!**

Angelica was impressed.

"That really was clever. Let's hope that in 2017 the monarchy is over."

 **Herc: Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice! And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis!**

Burr hummed in appreciation.

"Nice to know Mr. Miranda is well educated in Latin." he said.

 **Herc: I'm joining the rebellion, because I know it's my chance, to socially advance, instead of sewing some pants! I'm gonna take a-**

 **All: Shot!**

 **John: But we'll never be truly free! Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me!**

The actor playing John grabbed Hercules's and Lafayette's arms, pulling them besides himself.

Three colored men playing the founding fathers. The irony was beautiful.

 **John: You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in with the first black battalion, time to take a-**

 **All: Shot!**

 **Burr: Genuises, lower your voices.**

"Aw, Burr, you think I'm a genius?" Alexander said, and batted his eyelashes flirtingly.

Aaron shuddered.

 **Burr: You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught, you've got to be carefully taught, if you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

Sometimes Alex wonders what caused Burr to think that standing by was the best course of action. If you have an opinion, no matter how shitty it is, you should say it because it's yours.

 **Ham: Burr, check what we got! Mister Lafayette, hard rock like lancelot.**

Hercules poked a blushing Laf's cheek.

 **Ham: I think your pants look hot!**

"Why thank you Alexander, I did use a new fabric for them, thank you for noticing." Hercules said semi-seriously.

 **Ham: Laurens, I like you a lot!**

"That might be an understatement!" Lafayette laughed.

No one noticed the fond look John gave to Alex, or the fond look Alex gave to John after.

 **Ham: Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot, what are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?**

"I may not say this often…but meeting you guys was one of the best things to happen to me." John said with the others chiming in with honest agreements.

 **Ham: Poppin a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not, a bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists! Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

 **Oh, am I talking too loud? Sometimes I get overexcited, shoot off at the mouth, I've never had a group of friends before, I promise that I'll make y'all proud…**

"And you have, _mon ami_." Lafayette said sincerely. He always talked in French whenever he meant something.

 **Laurens: Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**

 **All: I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **Laurens: Everybody sing whoa(whoa),whoa(whoa),whoa(whoa),hey! Whoa(whoa), wooh! Whoa(whoa), ay let em hear ya!**

 **Let's go!**

 **Company: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**

 **Laurens: I said shout it to the rooftops! Said shout it to the rooftops! C'mon! C'mon, let's go!**

Actor John was everywhere. He was jumping on tables and chairs, picking people up, urging them to stand.

 **Laurens: Rise up, when you're living on your knees you rise up, tell your brother that he's gotta rise up, tell your sister that you gotta rise up!**

That was how they won the war. The then colonies believed they could win, and everyone poor or rich, man or woman, wanted to be free, and so they broke free together.

 **All: When are these colonies gonna rise up, when are these colonies gonna rise up, when are these colonies gonna rise up, when are these colonies gonna rise up?**

Actor Hamilton suddenly stood on a table, and the light dimmed showcasing only him.

 **Ham: I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. When's it gonna get me, in my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?**

Alexander wanted to ask Miranda just how he knew so much about his life. An illegitimate child, an orphan, an immigrant somehow inspiring an entire musical about him.

But Alexander still did have those thoughts. Bastards always thought like that no matter if they had a beautiful wife or a perfect son or loving friends.

Bastards always stay bastards.

 **Ham: If I see it comin, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? You see I thought I'd live past twenty, where I come from some get half as many, ask anybody why we livin fast and we laugh, reach for a flask, we have to make this moment last, that's plenty!**

 **Scratch that, this is not a moment, it's the movement, where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.**

The room sat still, watching the actor talk with undivided attention.

Oh god, they _won._ They won because they wanted equality and freedom for all and now they had the chance to do it. The true meaning of the revolution wasn't breaking away from Britain, it was to give purpose to the people with the spirit of independence in their lives.

 **Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand, we roll like Moses, claiming our promised land. And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants.**

The soldiers grimaced. Once, it did seem that all hope was lost. They were cold, almost freezing, and tired from seeing battles with the same results; blood and blood and blood and defeat.

It's hard to describe war whether you've been in it or not.

 **I know the action in the street is exciting, but Jesus, between all the bleedin and fightin, I've been reading and writing, we need to handle our financial situation, are we a nation of states, what's the state of our nation?**

America was young and inexperienced, but it also was ready and willing to fight.

 **I'm past patiently waitin, I'm passionately smashin every expectation, every action's a, act of creation! I'm laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow, for the first time I'm think past tomorrow!**

While the actor was ending his speech, actor Laurens had come up and grabbed him, taking him to the front with the lights and his friends and began singing.

 **All: And I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **We're gonna rise up, time to take a shot! We're gonna rise up, time to take a shot! We're gonna(rise up, rise up)**

 **Ham: Time to take a shot!**

 **All: Time to take a shot! Time to take a shot! Take a shot! Shot! Shot! A yo it's time to take a shot! Time to take a shot! And I am not throwing away my-**

 **Company: Not throwing away my shot!**

~0o0~

Wow, that was long! Thank you again for reading, and remember that I love reviews, so feel free to write one every chapter if you want. I also really appreciate constructive criticism, so also feel free to offer me any advice. Enjoy :)


	5. Story of Tonight

As the music winded down, the screen now shot to Lafayette, Hercules, John and Alexander sitting around a table.

 **Ham: I may not live to see our glory…**

 **Herc, Laf, and John: I may not live to see our glory!**

 **Ham: But I will gladly join the fight!**

 **Herc, Laf, and John: But I will gladly join the fight!**

"I forgot how young we were when the revolution started…" Hercules said absentmindedly. None of them were aware of war, or bloodshed. The only thing on their minds was the revolution, and nothing but the revolution.

 **Ham: And when our children tell our story…**

"And they have." Angelica as a matter-of-factly.

 **Herc, Laf, and John: And when our children tell our story…**

 **Ham: They'll tell the story of tonight.**

Washington smiled sadly. His fellow soldiers were just so optimistic at the start of the revolution. God, Lafayette was only _nineteen_ when he came to America, fresh faced and willing to endure an unfamiliar family and distrusting looks all for an unknown country.

 **Herc: Let's have another round tonight!**

 **Laf: Let's have another round tonight.**

 **Ham: Let's have another round tonight.**

Actor John stood up, his eyes wide.

 **John: Raise a glass a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you…**

"On a scale of 1-10 I agree with that statement 1,000 percent." John said.

"Why establish boundaries if you're gonna break them-"

"Thomas please."

 **John: Raise a glass to the four of us…**

 **John/Herc: Tomorrow there'll be more of us!**

 **All: Telling the story of tonight.**

 **Ham: They'll tell the story of tonight.**

 **John/Herc/Laf: Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away!**

 **Ham: No matter what they tell you…**

"It's a pretty song." Burr said, even if he didn't agree with it's message.

If a government had the power to give and take away rights, then obviously the people wouldn't have much freedom. It was a cute musical, but he would have preferred Voltaire or Stern more than an idealistic playwright who looked like he hadn't slept in years.

 **Herc/Laf: Let's have another round tonight!**

 **John: Raise a glass to the four of us…**

 **All: Tomorrow there'll be more of us!**

 **John/Ham: Telling the story of tonight…**

 **Herc/Laf: Let's have another round tonight…**

 **All: They'll tell the story of tonight (raise a glass to freedom)…**

The lighting behind the men turned on, showing young men and women dressed in dresses or suits, moving closer.

They all got chills at the ensemble singing together, _standing_ together.

 **All: They'll tell the story of tonight (raise a glass to freedom)…**

 **They'll tell the story of (they'll tell the story of)**

 **All: Tonight.**

~0o0~

Okay, so I thought that since this was a short song, I would post it. I love getting reviews, so feel free to post some, and you if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! Also I hadn't even thought of posting Dear Theodosia, but the first time I saw an animatic of it and I cried, so thank you for recommending it ninjawriter2!

Also, since I've written a few chapters, here is a little about me. You can just skip this if you want.

Okay, so I live in Tennessee, I'm 13 and in 8th grade, and I'm a pretty quiet person in most situations.

I'm Muslim though I don't look like it, and I like to think of myself as a pretty open-minded person.

Again, thank you all for your kind reviews, and honestly if any of you have any good advice on how to write more serious situations or humor better, I would love to hear it. We teenagers aren't as one dimensional or 'too young to understand this' as most people assume.

Remember, any constructive criticism is appreciated, and thank you all again. Please enjoy


	6. Schuyler Sisters

The solemn song smoothly transitioned into a more upbeat tune.

 **Burr: There's nothing rich folks love more, then going downtown and slummin' it with the poor.**

"Ugh, Burr again," Alexander said. "What do _you_ know about the poor."

 **Burr: They pull up at their carriages and gawk at the students at the common just to watch them talk! Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded!**

"Daddy!" Peggy shouted, her grin threatening to split her cheeks. It was rather cute in a way, Alexander thought, and he gave her a warm smile.

 **Burr: Uh oh, but little does he know that his daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-**

 **Company: Work work!**

Angelica frowned.

"I did not come into the city to 'watch all the guys', Burr."

 **Angelica: Angelica!**

Angelica's mood instantly brightened. Her actress had a gorgeous voice, and she carried herself with the same kind passion.

 **Eliza: Eliza!**

Beautiful. This time Alexander's eyes were wide and loves-truck.

 **Peggy: And Peggy!**

The whole room laughed while Peggy pouted in mock sadness.

 **Company: Work work! The Schuyler sisters!**

 **Angelica: Angelica!**

 **Peggy: Peggy!**

 **Eliza: Eliza!**

 **Company: Work!**

 **Peggy: Daddy said to be home by sundown…**

 **Angelica: Daddy doesn't need to know.**

"Woah!" yelled Hercules. "Oh my-Angelica you are out of control! God!" yelled Hercules.

Other yells from the men, mostly Alexander, John, and Lafayette, piped up.

They soon dissolved into boyish giggles again.

 **Peggy: Daddy said not to go downtown…**

 **Eliza: Like I said, you're free to go.**

Actress Eliza placed a quick kiss on actress Peggy's nose.

 **Angelica: But look around, look around, the revolution's happening in New York!**

 **Company: Angelica…Work!**

 **Peggy: It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war…**

Peggy looked down. It wasn't just the war that upset her. It was the rioting and the screams. It was that she was too fat for her corset and her hair was too frizzy. Her sisters dismissed her ramblings and she watched as they both danced away with handsome men as she sat in the corner of the ballroom, feeling hot and itchy.

But it wasn't that bad. The sun still set and rose and made the sky turn pretty colors. Angelica and Eliza would braid her hair and sing her songs when the world was too dark and too big. And most importantly, Alexander was back home, safe.

The world wasn't so scary when she was with her family.

 **Eliza: People shouting in the square…**

 **Peggy: It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore…**

 **Angelica: New ideas in the air!**

 **Company: Look around! Look around!**

 **Eliza: Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…**

 **Men: She's looking for me!**

The room again laughed. Alexander was smirking; he knew that sooner or later Angelica would come and remind everyone of her worth.

 **Angelica: Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work!) I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work!) I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work!)**

 **Angelica: Whoa!**

 **Angelica/Peggy/Eliza: Whoa!**

 **Work!**

 **Burr: Wooh! There's nothing like summer in the city!**

"You just had to ruin a perfectly good song Burr." Alexander said.

 **Burr: Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty. Excuse me, Miss, I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money!**

"The sleaziness is captured perfectly!" Eliza said, giggling. She's was enjoying this more and more.

 **Burr: Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?**

"I could say the same to you Burr." Hercules said.

 **Burr: You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

 **Angelica: Burr, you disgust me.**

 **Burr: Ah, so you've discussed me. I'm a trust fund, baby you can trust me!**

"Ugh, never." Angelica said. Despite Burr's reputation for believing in women's rights, he was a notorious womanizer, and any man who thought they could woo her only because they were _a man and she was a women_ couldn't be more wrong.

 **Angelica; I've been reading** _ **Common Sense**_ **by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution, I want a revelation!**

 **So listen to my declaration!**

 **Schuyler Sisters: 'We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal.'**

Thomas gave a slight smirk.

 **Angelica: And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (uuhh!)**

 **Imma compel him to include women in the sequel!**

 **All: Work!**

"Yes! You tell him Angelica!" Alexander yelled. Honestly he was just happy that the musical included Thomas-hating. He usually just pissed him off purposely because of his "childish" ways, but Alexander could write a 50 page paper based only on what to do to annoy Jefferson.

Dressing up as him and declaring his love for Madison as well as having the soldiers only say Satan in different languages was one of his personal favorites.

 **Eliza: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

Alexander squeezed her hand.

"We really are."

The excitement at the revolution, the constant air of _what's gonna happen next_ only grew stronger now that they had the chance to build a new nation.

 **Eliza/Peggy: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 **Company: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

 **In the greatest city in the word! In the greatest city in the world!**

"I am loving Miranda more and more!" Peggy shouted passionately, which was rather strange for such a small thing to be so loud, but still cute nonetheless.

 **Angelica: Cause I've been reading** _ **Common Sense**_ **by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane!**

 **Eliza/Peggy: Look around, look around, the revolution's happening in New York! In New York!**

 **Angelica: You want a revolution, I want a revelation! So listen to my declaration!**

 **All: We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal.'!**

 **Company: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world, in the greatest city in the world!**

 **Work work!**

 **Angelica: Angelica!**

 **Work work!**

 **Eliza: Eliza!**

 **Peggy: And Peggy!**

 **Work work!**

 **All: The Schuyler sisters!**

 **We're looking for a mind at work! Hey! Hey!**

 **Angelica: Whoa!**

 **Eliza/Peggy: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! In the greatest city in the the world!**

 **Angelica: In the greatest city in the world!**

 **Company: In the greatest city in the world!**

~0o0~

Hi again! I didn't have much homework so I decided to post another chapter. So today was my mom's birthday, so we attended a march in Tennessee. They even took five minutes just to let the people who were Muslims pray! Unfortunately, I left my scarf at home, so I couldn't pray, which was kind of sad. Pretty sure everyone thought I was a random girl in the middle of a prayer circle since I'm super pale. Anyways, thank you all again for the positive feedback, and I think I am going to do a few cut songs. I love constructive criticism and reviews, so if you have any advice I would love to hear it, but the only thing I want is for you all to enjoy my story :)


	7. Farmer Refuted

Happy from the previous song, the room looked as the scene changed from the Schuyler sisters to a young man standing on a soap box.

 **Samuel: Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present "My Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

"Oh my god, I remember this dude!" Hercules said. "He was a twat."

 **Samuel: Heed not the rabble who scream revolution! They have not your interests at heart!**

 **Hercules: Oh my god, tear this dude apart!**

Actor Hercules nudged Hamilton towards the soap box, as if to challenge him.

 **Samuel: Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution, don't them lead you astray. This Congress does not speak for me.**

"Well, we don't care about you, Seabury." Alexander said bluntly. What does he know with his fancy breeches and polished shoes and fucking crimped hair.

 **Burr: Let him be.**

Actor Burr held Alexander back. They didn't realize just how much they touched in the musical so far.

 **Samuel: They're playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy. For shame, for shame…**

Actor Hamilton walked up and stood on the soap box with Seabury until they were face to face.

 **Ham: Yo! He'd have you all unravel (heed not the rabble) sound of screams but the (who scream) revolution is comin' (revolution, they) The have-nots are gonna (have not your) win this, it's hard to listen to you with a straight face!**

"Exactly! His speech was honestly so hard to listen to once you consider the grammatical errors, the incorrect uses of figurative language, and the fact that he talks like he's in the 16th century. I could go on!" Alexander huffed. "

 **Ham: Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (chaos and bloodshed are not a) honestly you shouldn't even talk (solution) and what about** _ **Boston!**_ **Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress.**

 **Ham: (This Congress does not speak for me!) My dog speaks more elegantly than thee!**

"I didn't have a dog but I am telling you that any mutt would be 100 times a better speaker than Seabury trust me I am a lawyerman."

 **Ham: (They're playing a dangerous game…) But strangely your mange is the same!**

 **(I pray the king shows you his mercy…)**

 **Ham: Is he in Jersey?**

Both Hamilton's chuckled at their own joke.

 **(For shame…) For the revolution! (For shame!)**

 **Company: For the revolution!**

George had to smile. It was kind of nice to know that their doing inspired so many people in 1784 and people more than 200 years in the future.

 **Samuel: Heed-**

 **Ham: If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-**

 **Both: Scream!**

 **Ham: Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

 **Samuel: Not your interests…**

"How can you argue without crying…" Peggy said.

"I'm gonna tell you sweetie it gets super close sometimes."

 **Ham: Don't modulate the key than not debate with me! Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea!**

Actor Burr placed his hand on Alexander's arm.

 **Burr: Alexander, please-**

 **Ham: Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties.**

 **Company: Silence! A message from the King!**

Ew.

 **Company: A message from the King! A message from the King!**

~0o0~

Hey, I just want to say first thank you everyone again for reviewing, they really do make my day after a long day at school.

Randomness Girl, that thing you said about Cornelia was really smart! I wish I thought of it, but that was a really cool thing. Unfortunately I have my science fair project due in a few weeks, and I totally procrastinated. I have a ten page paper and the board due, plus a ton of homework, so I am so sorry if I can't update that frequently.

I love reading reviews, and any advice is awesome. Remember to enjoy reading, and I hope you all have a nice day. : )


	8. You'll Be Back

What everyone was expecting from King George was something dark, something serious. What they weren't expecting was a young man walking swiftly to the center of the stage with an apathetic expression.

 **King: You say, the price of my love's not a price that you're willing pay…**

"What." said Alexander. "Where is this going you dandy prat…" he muttered.

 **You cry, in your tea which you hurl in the sea when see me go by…**

"Were we crying when we won the war?! Oh wait…those were _your_ soldiers!" Hercules yelled, with most of the other men yelling in agreement.

Angelica hushed them.

 **Why so sad?**

"Oh stop pouting, we've had enough of your shit."

 **Remember we made an arrangement when you went away, now you're making me mad!**

"You are mad." Alexander said.

"Oh, lighten up. This isn't the real King George, and he's kinda cute." Eliza said.

"More of a reason to hate him, Betsey."

 **Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man…**

 **You'll be back, soon you'll see, you'll remember you belong to me.**

"He's not very good with rhyming." James said quietly. Too repetitive, too many internal rhymes. Maybe that's supposed to mean something.

"I personally think he's trying to compensate for something." Hercules said.

 **You'll be back, time will tell, you'll remember that I served you well.**

"Oh, you definitely _have_ served me well…" Angelica said slyly.

Peggy blushed.

 **Oceans rise, empires fall!**

Whoa, that actually was an impressive high note. Maybe the actor wasn't so bad after all. You can't make assumptions of a certain person based on another person.

 **We have seen each other through it all, and when push comes to shove,**

 **I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

"Ever the romantic Georgie." Lafayette said, smiling in amusement.

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da!**

The room burst into laughter. The all-powerful King George skipping around like a little girl was simply too much. They had to admit, they liked this version of King George more than the sociopathic lunatic back in England.

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da…**

 **You say our love is draining and you can't go on! You'll be the one complaining when I am gone…**

"An American accent mimicking a British accent mimicking an American accent?" Aaron asked.

 **And no don't change the subject! Cause you're my favorite subject! My sweet, submissive subject. My loyal, royal subject…**

"More internal rhymes…" James muttered.

 **Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…**

"I honestly just think that he needs to get laid." Hercules said.

"Shhh Hercules, there are little ears here." Alexander said, covering Peggy's ears.

 **You'll be back, like before, I will fight the fight and win the war.**

Aww. He actually thought that he had a chance. How precious.

 **For your love, for your praise…**

"We'd probably hate you more if we lost." Alexander said bluntly.

 **And I'll love you till my dying days! When you're gone, I'll go mad! So don't throw away this thing we had…**

Eliza gasped. "It's like he's saying that the other colonies-states I mean, sorry, are _throwing away their shot._ Oh, it all ties together!"

 **Cause when push comes to shove, I will kill your friends and family, to remind you of my love…**

"I don't want his love." Angelica said. "Or, the real King George's love I mean."

"I heard he once talked so much he started foaming out the mouth." Peggy said, eyes wide. "Is that going to happen to Alexander?"

"No, honey, I'll be fine."

 **All: Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da! Da da dat-Everybody!**

The room started singing along, laughing and snorting off key all the way.

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da! Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da!**

~0o0~

Okay, I'm pretty sure I messed up on the 'da's, but this was so much fun. Also, thank you all again for the reviews. Just the fact that you all take time out of your day to write positive comments or awesome advice really amazes me. Thank you all, sincerely, and please enjoy this story and have a beautiful, kind day.


	9. Right Hand Man

The screen now showed to a young man in a redcoat, beating on a snare. Another ensemble member comes in, and the young man snaps her neck. The group was now watching more intently.

 **British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water…**

"Ugh, he was such a pansy."

"What's a pansy?"

"I'll tell you later, sweetie."

"Don't patronize me."

 **Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor…**

It sounded like the battle was some sort of horrific thing, which it was, but it actually was rather fun in a dark, adrenaline fueled way. Everyone was running and shouting, and they think even one redcoat was drenched in tar and feathers.

 **Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor (Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor…)**

 **When they surround our troops (they surround or troops) They surround our troops (they surround our troops) When they surround our troops!**

"I remember that." George said, voice thick. The group was startled, for he hadn't talked in ages, but they gave him their undivided attention.

"There were so many redcoats. Even miles away, we were still surrounded…"

 **Ham: As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war, I knew I was poor, I knew it was the only way to-**

 **All: Rise up!**

Eliza felt a pain in her heart. She loved Alexander so much, just the thought of him without any hope, wishing for a chance _to get murdered_ just for a sliver of some had her throat closing up and eyes watering.

 **Ham: If they tell my story I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or-**

"They have told your story, Alexander." Lafayette said, his accent becoming more pronounced. And God so help him if Alexander, or any of his friends ever died on the battlefield, he would go crazy like the King.

 **All: Rise up!**

 **Ham: I will fight for this land, but there's only one man who can give us a command so we can-**

 **All: Rise up!**

"Nonsense." Washington said. "You need no permission for freedom, boys."

 **Understand? It's the only way to-**

 **All: Rise up! Rise up!**

 **Ham: Here he comes…**

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

"Oh, god." Washington said.

Alexander laughed as the others began shoving and playfully punching George. Only they could get away for it though, anyone else would receive a glare icier than hell itself.

 **Burr: Ladies and gentlemen!**

"Huh." Hercules said. "Never would've guessed Burr. Perhaps Lafayette, that fanboy, or John ironically, but never Burr."

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

 **Burr: The moment you've been waiting for!**

Washington stayed silent. Honestly, he was kind of a bad general, being praised still surprised him. After all, nobody really talked about that time he sort of indirectly triggered the French and Indian War.

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

 **Burr: The pride of Mount Vernon!**

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

 **Burr: George Washington!**

 **Washington: We are outgunned!**

Alexander and Lafayette were practically squealing at this point, pushing each other to gain a better look at the screen until they were simply a hump of tangle legs and arms on the floor, both not even caring.

 **Company: What!**

 **Wash: Outmanned!**

 **Company: What!**

 **Wash: Outnumbered, outplanned. We gotta make an all out plan! Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man!**

"Which would be me!" Alexander said, his face half shoved into the carpet. "Get it? Right-hand man, _write_ -hand man, oh I'm so clever."

By now, Eliza was sitting next to Alexander on the floor, Hercules was upside down on the couch, and Lafayette was sitting in front of Peggy's feet as she braided his hair. Angelica was sprawled comfortably on the couch, John was lying on his stomach, and even Washington had relaxed a bit.

 **Wash: Check it-can I be real a second? For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

George took his eyes of the screen to see pairs of eyes looking at him, calculating him. He guessed they never realized that he was still an actual person.

 **Now I'm the model of a modern day major general, the venerated Virginian veteran-**

"Wow." said Jefferson. Words were happening, lots of words were happening, words sounding alike then not sounding alike then sounding alike again was happening.

 **Who's men are all lining up! To put upon a pedestal, writin' letters to relatives, embellishin' my elegance and eloquence!**

"Finally, they can understand. I never really was gifted with the quill you know. In fact, back in my day at the farm we had to use-"

 **But the elephant is in the room, the truth is in ya face when you hear the British cannons go-**

 **All: Boom!**

All the soldiers involuntarily flinched. Eliza rubbed her hand on Alex's back. Hercules's head hit the couch, which would have made Peggy laugh but she decided to hold her tongue. Lafayette had messed up his French braid that she was really proud of, but she decided to hold her tongue again after one look from Angelica.

 **Any hope of success is fleeting. How can I keep leading when the people I'm leading keep retreatin'…**

"My condolences George." Angelica said, her eyes full understanding, or at least as much understand as she could give.

 **We put a stop to the bleeding in Brooklyn, as night takes rook, but look-**

 **Washington: We are outgunned!**

 **Company: What!**

 **Wash: Outmanned!**

 **Company: What!**

 **Wash: Outnumbered, outplanned. We gotta make an all out plan! Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man! Incoming!**

"Hammy is incoming." John grinned.

"Oh stop it you." Alex said flirtatiously.

 **Ham: They're battering down the Battery, check the damages!**

 **Herc: Rah!**

 **Ham: We gotta stop em' and rob em' of their advantages!**

 **Herc: Rah!**

 **Ham: Let's take a stand with the stamina got has granted us, Hamilton won't abandon ship, yo-let's steal their cannons!**

"Alexander!" Angelica and Eliza both yelled.

"I'm fine, see! And besides, it's quite a funny story, they actually though I was a little-tiny-kin-of-maybe-sort-a dead and-"

 **Herc: Shh-boom!**

 **Wash: Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray-**

George took a deep breath. He wasn't back there, he was in a nice clean room with his friends, wounds healed with no flashbacks and with no threats.

 **Company: Boom!**

 **Wash: Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kip's Bay and-**

 **Company: Boom!**

James was slightly curled in on himself. It was just so _loud._ He saw Thomas wince and furrow his brows, and tentatively gave him a slight smile. Neither or them really liked touching.

 **Wash: There's another ship…**

 **Company: Boom!**

 **Wash: We just lost the Southern tip and-**

 **Company: Boom!**

 **Wash: We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip! Guns and horses giddy-up-**

Eliza hummed. "That little horse whinny was amazing, I wonder how they did that?"

 **I decide to divvy up, my forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up. This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny, I scream in the face of this mass mutiny.**

 **Are these the men with which I am to defend America? We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance. I cannot be everywhere at once people, I'm in dire need of assistance.**

 **Burr: You're Excellency, sir.**

 **Wash: Who're you?**

"That sounded better when Lafayette, John, and Hercules said it to me."

 **Burr: Aaron Burr, sir. Permission to state my case?**

"You ask to speak? Do you realize how amazing and free speaking is?" Alexander said.

Aaron gave him a smile, but inside, he felt an emptiness he hasn't felt since his father was around. Alexander and Washington's relationship was so natural. Both him and Hamilton had done the exact same things. What went differently?

 **Wash: As you were.**

 **Burr: Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery until he got a bullet in the neck in Quebec, and well, in summary.**

 **Burr: I think I could be of some assistance. I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance…**

This is where George got mad during his meeting with Burr. Yes, he generally avoided close combat, but his military strategy _wasn't working._ His men were being killed while Burr was talking about how he admired him, talking at a distance but never willing to cross boundaries

 **Wash: Huh.**

 **Burr: I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west.**

 **Wash: Yes?**

George had to admit, he was being quite strict with Burr. But he was stressed and the last thing he needed was some boy telling him how to do his job, though in the long-run the least he could've done was listened.

 **Burr: Well-**

 **Ham: Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?**

 **Wash: Hamilton, have you met Burr?**

 **Both: Yes sir, we keep meeting.**

"Unfortunately." Alexander said.

"Alexander."

"Aw Burr, you know I'm only teasing you, right babe?"

Aaron swallowed down a gag.

 **Burr: As I was saying sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out.**

 **Wash: Burr?**

 **Burr: Sir?**

 **Wash: Close the door on your way out.**

"You were in a tent." Hercules said. "Like dude, you're not even pretending."

 **Hamilton: Have I done something wrong sir?**

"Probably." Thomas said.

Everyone opened their mouths only to close them again. Honestly he was kind of right.

 **Wash: On the contrary. I called you here because our odds are beyond scary. Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh.**

 **Ham: Sir?**

 **Wash: Hamilton, how come nobody can get you on their staff?**

 **Ham: Sir!**

The entire room laughed. Alexander acting like a child was quite funny.

"Don't laugh at me…" Alexander said.

"Oh honey…" Eliza said, barely holding in her giggles.

 **Wash: Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown. I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown.**

"Washington knows everything." John said. He looked at Alexander, eyes wide.

" _Everything."_

 **Wash: Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you-**

 **Ham: To be their secretary? I don't think so.**

 **Wash: Now why're you upset?**

 **Ham: I'm not…**

"Alex, sweetie…" Eliza giggled again.

 **Wash: It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger. I was just like you when I was younger.**

Alexander gave a smug smile, which John lightly pushed. He stuck out his tongue and John crossed his eyes in return.

 **Wash: Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?**

 **Ham: Yes.**

 **Wash: Dying is easy young man, living is harder.**

George nodded along. His actor conveyed his feelings perfectly. He'd seen men cross the oceans, survive harsh winters, survive without food for weeks, live after disease, and yet go down with one single shot.

 **Ham: Why are you telling me this?**

"What do you think dipshit." Hercules said, his face now fully red.

"Hercules I think you should get up." Angelica said worriedly.

"Shhh the colors are talking now wait your turrrn…"

Angelica helped him up and let him rest his head on her lap for the time being. If he tried anything she would slap him on the spot, and they both knew it.

 **Wash: I'm being honest, I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised. We are a powder keg about to explode, I need someone like you to lighten the load, so?**

The powder keg and lightening the load was a clever line in James's eyes. He decided to start writing down every time something clever like that happened, it would be a good distraction from the pounding music. He could ask them to turn it down but they probably wouldn't listen, or so he thought.

 **Company: I am not throwing away my shot…I am not throwing away my shot…Ayo I'm just like my country, I'm young scrappy and hungry!**

 **Ham: I am not throwing away my shot!**

Cheers and whoops filled the room, along with giggles and a few mishaps.

 **Wash: Son, we are outgunned, outmanned!**

 **Ham: You need all the help you can get, I have some friends, Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, what else.**

"Wow Alexander. Three whole friends." John said.

"Well now only two, so ha."

 **Company: Outnumbered, outplanned!**

 **Ham: We need some spies on the inside, some King's men who might let some things slide.**

"Me!" Hercules yelled, in doing so accidently hitting Lafayette who then startled Peggy who Angelica then kicked in shock.

 **Company: Boom!**

 **Ham: I'll write to Congress, tell them we need supplies, you rally the guys, master the element of surprise.**

 **Company: Chicka-Boom!**

 **Ham: I'll rise above my station, organize your information, til we rise to the occasion of our new nation, sir!**

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

 **Ham: Rise up!**

 **All: What!**

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

 **Ham: Rise up!**

 **All: What!**

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

 **Ham: Rise up!**

 **All: What!**

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

 **Ham: What!**

 **Wash: And his right-hand man!**

 **Company: Boom!**

~0o0~

That was so long, I'm glad I had time to write this. If you're confused about the icy hell thing, I read in a book that some people thought that hell was cold. I guess if something is really cold the burning from it and the burning from heat would be kind of similar, but I just thought it was a cool idea to explore. Again, thank you all so much for sending such positive messages. This has been a stressful day and I am so happy reading your reviews. Have a wonderful day, and please just enjoy reading my story. Thank you again :)


	10. A Winter's Ball

**Burr: How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore, go on and on, grow into more of a phenomenon?**

"Oooh, looks like somebody jealous." Alexander sing-songed.

 **Burr: Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother be seated at the right-hand of the father!**

"Oh, don't." George said tiredly.

"Washington, no, it's okay if you're praised. You basically, like, _birthed_ America." Hercules said.

"That doesn't help."

 **Burr: Washington hires Hamilton right on sight, but Hamilton still wants to fight, not right.**

"You had the most amazing opportunity during the war. I don't believe how you still weren't satisfied with just writing." Aaron said more to himself than anything.

 **Now Hamilton's skill with the quill is undeniable, but what do we have in common?**

"Hmmm." Angelica said. "Well, you're both short, and arrogant, and think they know more than they actually do, oh I could go on, really."

 **Burr: We're reliable with the-**

 **All men: Ladies!**

Angelica burst out laughing. And she kept laughing.

"Okay, that's enough." Alexander said, face red.

"Oh, no-pfft, I can't! It's just-oh-too funny!" Angelica breathed through giggles.

She had an infectious laugh, and soon the entire room was joining in.

 **Burr: There are so many to deflower!**

Aaron cringed. He cringed mostly because he never realized how embarrassing that attitude was until this moment. He ignored Alexander's mocking looks and sought to only press his lips tightly together.

 **All men: Ladies!**

 **Burr: Looks! Proximity to power!**

 **All men: Ladies.**

 **Burr: They delighted and distracted him!**

"Alexander, a distraction, really?" Eliza scolded.

"My dearest, Betsey. Those women captivated me like fleas to a dog to your bee to a flower."

The boys snorted in the background. God, Alexander was _so_ whipped.

 **Burr: Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

"It's true." Alexander said. "I consider it a complement."

 **Ham: That's true!**

 **Company: 1780**

 **Burr: A winter's ball, and the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all.**

Peggy grew excited. Usually Angelica or Eliza were envied, with their beauty and intelligence.

 **Burr: Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich son.**

 **Ham: Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one.**

"And I married the right one."

 **Burr: Hey!**

 **Ham: Hey!**

 **Burr: Hey!**

 **Ham: Hey!**

The room was occupied with snorts and giggles again. Both actors were just repeating hey to each other, as if they were both just so proud of how the other one looked. Both looked good, and the other knew it.

 **All: Hey, hey, hey, hey!**

~0o0~

A Winter's ball is pretty short, so I'd thought I'd type it out quickly. I know that at the end the men were all flirting with the women (even John which surprised me) but I legit thought Ham and Burr were just being bros and being happy because they were proud of each other and stuff. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing, and I love reviews. If you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear it, and please just enjoy the story :)


	11. Helpless

**Women: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

"Whoa! That transition though." John said.

"That transition was sexy. Like I would fuck that transition."

"Hercules not in front of the children."

 **Eliza: Ooh! I do I do I do I do!**

"Eliza's here! Oh she's so pretty I love this." Alexander gushed.

Eliza blushed. The sheer happiness on his face as the actress entered on screen was simply adorable.

 **Eliza: Hey! Ooh! I do I do I do I do! Boy you got me-**

 **Women: Helpless!**

"How romantic." Lafayette said dreamily. The sight of his two friends in love made him long for his own wife, but he was honestly so happy Alexander had found her.

 **Eliza: Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless!**

It was so true. Whenever she looked into Alexander's bright eyes, she always felt that in that moment, she could _do anything._

 **Eliza: I have never been the one to try and grab the spotlight.**

"Oh Eliza, I wish you would. "Angelica said sadly. Eliza always preferred to be the calm, serene sister there to support her lively older and her adventurous younger. Angelica knew Eliza, but her only wish was for her to be happy, which being left alone seemed to do.

 **We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night-**

"How can it be a hot night in winter?" Aaron asked.

"Um, excuse you, have you seen us? We _make_ the room hot." Alexander said, as he and the others dramatically posed together. One of Hercules's leg had even done a split while lying on the couch causing a blushing Aaron to look away as the rest laughed.

 **Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room-**

Angelica gave a loving smile to Eliza.

 **Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

 **Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom.**

"I only had eyes for you, love." Alexander said, and glared at John tried to hold in his laughter.

 **Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume-**

 **Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine, grab my sister and whisper**

" **Yo, this one's mine."**

"You sisters are seriously too cute, like I have never seen anybody more adorable." John said.

"What about me?"

"You're cute too Alexander."

 **My sister made her across the room to you, and I got nervous thinking "What's she gonna do?" She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinking "I'm through", then you look back at me and suddenly I'm helpless!**

"Thank you Angelica." Eliza said sincerely. Angelica risked so much going up to Alexander, but you would expect it from her. It was rude for a woman to approach a man without a third-party, and Angelica's favor made the love of her life sitting right next to her.

 **Oh, look at those eyes!**

 **Oh!** **Yeah, I'm** **helpless, I know!**

 **I'm so into you!**

"Bro! Peggy and John are dancing!" Hercules yelled as the others noticed the two actors flirting.

Laughing, John stood up and extended his hand to Peggy, and they both almost collapsed from giggling. Clumsily dancing, Alexander started cheering and offered his hand to Eliza who took it immediately.

 **I am so into you!**

 **I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in em'.**

 **Ham: Where are you taking me?**

 **Angelica: I'm about to change your life.**

"That you did my lovely Angelica." Alexander said cheekily as he brought his lips to Eliza's hand.

Angelica smirked and tried not to show her discomfort. The actress was doing beautifully and everybody was so happy, but she just couldn't shake off her guilt.

 **Ham: Then by all means, lead the way.**

 **Eliza: Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you.**

 **Ham: Schuyler?**

"Um, gold digger much? Honestly, Eliza, sweetie, you could've done better than a bastard orphan." John said dramatically. Alexander pinched his cheek and John blew him a kiss in return.

 **Angelica: My sister!**

 **Eliza: Thank you for all your service!**

 **Ham: If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.**

"Damn, that was smooth." Hercules said.

Lafayette chuckled. "He practiced that line for any girl he planned to meet. I even had to wear a dress for 'better effect'."

"Didn't you dress up as a pregnant woman to sneak into America?" Aaron asked.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Alexander said, grinning, and plopped down next to him.

 **Angelica: I'll leave you to it.**

"No, Angelica don't go." Peggy said sadly.

 **One week later I'm writin' a letter nightly, now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

 **Laughin' at my sister cause she wants to form a harem.**

 **Angelica: I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him.**

"Oh really." Alexander said with that shit-eating grin again.

 **Eliza: Ha!**

 **Two weeks later in the living room stressin'! My father's stone faced while you're asking for his blessings-**

"You married Eliza after three weeks?" George said, though he wasn't disappointed, more surprised.

"What can I say, I was a boy in love." Alexander said, but he didn't want to say that the real reason he married Eliza so early was because he wanted her as a wife before he would be killed.

 **I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine, and I'm tryin' not to cry because there's nothing that your mind can't do.**

A warm feeling spread through Alexander's chest. His Eliza always thought the best of him, even when he talked too much and fought too hard, she was there. It was like she still believed he was good, that he could be forgiven. He wished he thought that highly of himself as much as his loving wife did.

 **My father makes his way across the room to way, I panic for a second thinking "we're through."**

 **But then he shakes your hand and say "Be true."**

Eliza chuckled. She trusted Alexander more than anything. If he loved her as much as she loved him then there shouldn't be any worry.

 **And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm** **helpless!**

 **Helpless! Wooh!**

 **That boy is mine, that boy is mine!**

"I was so nervous." Alexander breathed. Eliza entwined their hands together and simply gave him a kiss.

"Me too."

 **Helpless! Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in em'!**

 **Ham: Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name, I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame-**

"We never cared about that." Peggy said as a matter-of-factly.

 **Ham: All I have's my honor, a tolerance to pain, a couple of college credits, and my top-notch brain!**

 **Insane!**

"Insane indeed." Alexander said. Eliza was the first woman he loved with all his heart and all his being. Words were too ordinary and too plain to express just how much he _goddamn_ loved her.

 **Your family brings out a different side of me! Peggy confides in me-**

Peggy and Alexander shared a warm look. She had immediately taken with him, finding it easy to talk to him about her feelings and thoughts, something that she really needed.

 **Angelica tried to take a bite of me!**

Alexander gasped. "Oh Eliza! Save me from Angelica please! She tried to take a bite of me!" he said, cowering behind his laughing wife.

"Oh, your precious little wife won't help you now!" Angelica cackled, and hit him with her pillow.

"Ah! Peggy! Avenge me!"

 **No stress, my love for you is never in doubt! We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out!**

 **I've been livin' without a family since I was a child-**

 **My father left, my mother died-**

"I am your mother now." Lafayette said seriously.

"You are a twenty six year old French man-"

"Shhh I am your mother." Lafayette said, cuddling up next to Alex.

 **But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real-**

 **As long as I'm alive Eliza, swear to god you'll never feel so-**

Eliza blushed again.

 **Women: Helpless!**

"I'm helpless when I'm with you." Eliza said, and she bopped his nose. "You're the problem, I think I'm gonna have to get rid of you."

 **Eliza: I do I do I do I do!**

 **Ham: Eliza…**

 **Eliza: I do I do I do I do!**

 **Ham: I've never felt so…**

 **Eliza:** **Hey, yeah, yeah!** **I'm down for the count** **I'm—**

 **Ham: My life is goin' fine cause Eliza's in it!**

"It is." Alexander said. For once in his life, he was okay.

 **Eliza: I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit** **,** **I'm** **drownin' in 'em!**

 ***Wedding march***

 **Women: In New York you can be a new man!**

 **In New York you can be a new man!**

 **In New York you can be a new man!**

 **In New York you can be a new man!**

 **Eliza: Helpless…**

~0o0~

Ohmygod I have so many flip flappin reviews thank you. Okay, just, _thank you_ and I look forward to this every day and you are all so kind and you're advice is so good and _thank you._

Okay, so question. I love reading your reviews, and you all seem like really awesome people, so if I want to respond to some, would you guys prefer if I write to you on here of PMing you.

I don't want to embarrass anyone or creep anyone out (sorry, just me being a social wreck) but I got my progress report back and I straightened my hair and I have so many reviews and today is just a good day thank you every on here is a wonderful person.

Please enjoy reading and reviews actually give me feelings I have so many feelings thank you.


	12. Satisfied

Five minutes.

Aaron had been gone to the bathroom for five minutes and his friends had managed to build a fully functional pillow fort in the room.

"Care to join us?" Alexander said cheekily, his arm resting on Eliza's shoulder.

 _Oh fuck it,_ Aaron thought.

He joined them and was surprised at how quickly they had accommodated to him, shifting and cuddling up.

It was rather…nice.

 **John: Alright alright, that's what I'm talking about!**

"Whatever John talked about I agree with." Alexander said.

 **Now, everyone give it up, for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!**

Peggy looked at the screen excitedly, hugging a pillow close to her chest.

 **Angelica: A toast to the groom!**

 **Men: To the groom, to the groom, to the groom!**

Alexander couldn't help but smile. That day was probably one of the best of his life; a moment of peace and love before he returned to the war.

 **To the bride (to the bride, to the bride, to the bride!)**

 **From your sister—**

Peggy curled under Angelica's arm, giving a brief, tight squeeze. She really loved her sisters.

 **(Angelica, Angelica, Angelica…)**

"Even in a musical, you're the center of attention." Alexander joked.

 **Who is always by your side (by your side…)**

 **To your union!**

"What a sweet song…" Eliza trailed. Love and family were the only things she truly had.

 **Men: To the union—**

 **(To the revolution!)**

"Nobody asked about the revolution." Angelica said. She lived for politics, but screw them at a wedding.

Unless someone didn't agree with her. Then she would embarrass them so hard their grandchildren wouldn't be able to show their faces outside.

 **And the hope that you provide. May you always…**

 **Be satisfied!**

"Ooh…" Hercules said, his eyebrows wiggling. Leave it up to him to make something normal sexual.

 **(Rewind—Rewind—)**

 **(Rewind, rewind)**

"What the fuck."

 **(Helpless, sky's, sky's, drownin' in em, drownin, rewind…)**

Eliza gasped, as most of the others did.

"What kind of future-y shit did these guys come up with…" Alexander muttered.

 **I remember that night, I just might (rewind—)**

 **I remember that night, I just might (rewind—)**

 **I remember that night, I remember that—**

Holy shit, the dancers danced backwards and everything rewinded and they were all so much more invested now. It was a song about Angelica after all; it had to be good.

 **I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days…**

"Oh no." Angelica said.

"Why would you regret meeting Alexander?" Eliza, confused and a bit scared. She pressed closer to Alexander's side as Angelica looked at her sadly.

 **I remember those soldier boys, trippin' over themselves to win our praise—**

Peggy snorted, before remembering it wasn't ladylike. Aaron looked at her funnily, and she let out her giggles, causing him to snicker as well.

"Why are you two laughing?" Alex asked.

They continued, and couldn't give a good explanation. It was just _funny._

 **I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream that you can't quite place.**

 **But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.**

"I'm just too beautiful. It's okay Angelica, I understand."

Angelica got frustrated. Didn't he realize just how awful this was?

 **I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger pane frame!**

 **And when you said "Hi" I forgot my dang name, sat my heart aflame, every part aflame—**

 **This is not a game!**

"Angelica, did you fancy Alex?" Eliza asked. She wasn't mad or sad, just surprised. Besides, with Alexander's bright blue eyes and charming smile, any girl would fall for him.

But then why wasn't she with him?

 **Ham: You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.**

 **Angelica: I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself.**

"No, I'm seriously always like that." Alexander said, and the room erupted in laughter.

Angelica was confused. For once she _didn't understand,_ and she hated that. Her feelings of a married man were just revealed, why wasn't anyone upset?

 **Ham: You're like me, I'm never satisfied.**

 **Angelica: Is that right?**

 **Ham: I have never been satisfied.**

"Hoe." Hercules said.

 **Angelica: My name is Angelica Schuyler.**

 **Ham: Alexander Hamilton.**

 **Angelica: Where's your family from?**

 **Ham: Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, just you wait…**

"They did that on purpose." James said. The room looked at him startled. He had hardly talked, and was nearly engulfed in a blanket.

"Alexander with his own motif. They changed the rhythm to show how they could match wits…"

"That was smart to notice." Alexander said honestly.

James smiled and slipped down into his blanket more.

 **Angelica: So so so—**

 **So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level, what the hell is the catch?**

"Women shouldn't curse." Thomas said quietly. Lucky no one heard him.

 **The feeling the freedom, of seein' the light, it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it right?**

"Oh my god, he was crazy." John said, leaning over to Alexander and Lafayette.

"Aw, bromance." Eliza said.

"Just cut off the 'b' " Peggy whispered, giggling.

 **The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreement—**

Eliza grew worried. Angelica and Alexander were so alike. They would both go on about the latest policy or the most recent law, arguing until their voices were hoarse and their faces were red.

Would he have been happier with her instead of quiet, boring Eliza?

 **It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture a bit of a stance!**

James wrote something down on his notepad that Alexander couldn't see. He wanted to go talk to him but the pillows were so warm and Eliza was so soft and he was just too comfortable.

 **He's a bit of a flirt, but Imma give it a chance.**

"And why didn't you Angelica?" Eliza asked. Put aside the jokes her friends couldn't help but make, they had to listen to the song that revealed so much.

 **I asked about his family, did you see his answer?**

"They're unimportant." Alexander said. "That was in the past. I'm living in right now."

 **His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance—**

"I can't believe you noticed that…"

 **He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.**

"I can't imagine that…" Thomas said.

"That's because you haven't been poor…" Aaron said. He was raised wealthily but even he knew not to pretend to know what you know nothing about.

He's had enough… _escapades_ to learn.

 **Handsome, boy does he know it—**

Alexander smiled.

 **Peach fuzz and he can't even grow it!**

Alexander stopped smiling.

 **I wanna take him far away from this place—**

Angelica remembered seeing this beautiful boy trying to climb his way, and just wanting to save him, wanting to see him smile and laugh.

At least he smiles and laughs with Eliza.

 **Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is—**

 **Eliza: Helpless…**

Eliza felt her heart drop. So _she_ was the reason. Her sister was unhappy because of her.

She felt like she was about to cry.

 **And I know she is—**

 **Eliza: Helpless…**

"I knew you were in love." Angelica said half-heartedly.

 **And her eyes are just—**

 **Eliza: Helpless…**

 **And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time!**

 **Ham: Where are you taking me?**

 **Angelica: I'm about to change your life.**

"Angelica…" Eliza started.

"Thank you." Alexander finished.

 **Ham: Then by all means, lead the way.**

 **Company: Number one!**

 **Angelica: I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich, my father has so sons, so I'm the one who has to social climb for one!**

Alexander became angry at how society was going to force strong, smart Angelica into marriage just because she was a woman.

 **So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious, and Alexander is penniless—ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less!**

 **Eliza: Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.**

 **Ham: Schuyler?**

 **Angelica: My sister.**

 **Company: Number two!**

 **Angelica: He's after me cause I'm a Schuyler sister, that elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside, maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride. Nice going Angelica, he was right, you will never be satisfied.**

Eliza looked up at Angelica, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, no sweetie. I'm satisfied with my sisters and my friends and my family. I'm happy." she said, and took Eliza's hands.

 **Eliza: Thank you for all your service.**

 **Ham: If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.**

 **Angelica: I'll leave you too it.**

 **Company: Number three!**

 **Angelica: I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!**

Eliza rested her head on Angelica's shoulder. She just wanted to listen to the actress's song and cuddle with her sisters at this point.

 **If I tell her that I love him, she'd be silently resigned, he'd be mine. She would say "I'm fine," she'd be lying!**

 **But when I fantasize at night, it's Alexander's eyes…**

Alexander scrunched up his face, making the girls laugh.

Mission completed. Eliza is happy and Angelica is smirking and Peggy is still cute.

 **As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quicky…**

 **At least my dear Eliza's his wife.**

 **At least I keep his eyes in my life…**

 **Angelica: To the groom!**

 **Men: To the groom, to the groom, to the groom!**

 **Angelica:** **To the bride (to the bride, to the bride, to the bride!)**

 **From your sister! Who is always by your side!**

"Always." Angelica said and wrapped her arms around her baby sisters.

 **To your union!**

 **Men: To the union—**

 **(To the revolution!)**

 **And the hope that you provide. May you always…**

 **Be satisfied!**

 **And I know she'll be happy as his bride…**

"He better be." Angelica said. Her only comfort was knowing that Eliza and Alexander were happy and in love.

 **And I know…**

 **He will never be satisfied…**

 **I'll never be satisfied…**

~0o0~

Wow those words came out of my brain. Fun fact, Burr was a notorious womanizer, so a few more things might make sense.

I also need to think of new ways to add Washington because he's amazing but I can't help but think of him as this strict but fair general.

It'd be so cool if you guys reviews because I'm gonna start replying. I've wanted to in the past, but I got too nervous and chickened out.

But you all are just so kind and I love hearing your individual thoughts and just thank you. Enjoy reading and I hope you all have an awesome day.

Or night it's midnight here I have no concept of time.


	13. Story of Tonight Reprise

**John: I may not live to see our glory!**

 **Herc/Laf: I may not live to see our glory!**

"I'm still not over 'Satisfied' I'm not in the mood to laugh please." Peggy said as the others broke out into laughter.

 **Laurens: But I've seen wonders great and small!**

 **Herc/Laf: I've seen wonders great and small!**

"That's what she said."

 **John: Cause if the tomcat can get married!**

 **Herc/Laf: If Alexander can get married—**

 **John: There's hope for our ass after all!**

"I had a wife-y before all of you." Lafayette said.

 **Laf: Raise a glass to freedom!**

 **John/Herc: Hey! Something you will never see again!**

"If Alexander did whatever he wanted then he would be dead." Eliza said tiredly.

Alexander nodded fervently.

 **Herc: No matter what she tells you!**

 **Laf: Let's have another round tonight!**

 **John: Raise a glass to the four of us!**

The room sat contently, surrounded by pillows and just enjoying the scene after the emotional roller-coaster of the last.

 **Laf/Ham: Ho!**

 **Herc: To the newly not poor of us!**

John and Lafayette nervously laughed.

 **John/Ham/Laf: Wooh!**

 **Laf:** **We'll tell the story of tonight!**

 **John:** **Let's have another round—**

 **Ham: Well if it isn't Aaron Burr!**

 **Burr: Sir!**

"Aw. Look at our poor awkward baby." Alexander teased.

Aaron made some sort of sound at the back of his throat.

 **Ham: I didn't think that you would make it!**

It was kind of nice that Aaron came to the wedding. Honestly a lot things he did were nice, but he never did anything not nice. It's hard to realize whether he's doing it sincerely or just to keep up appearances.

 **Burr: To be sure—**

 **Laf/Herc: Burr!**

 **Burr: I came to say congratulations!**

 **Herc: Spit a verse Burr!**

 **Burr: I see the whole gang is here—**

 **Laf: You are the worst Burr.**

"I apologize." Lafayette said guiltily.

"I still can't believe we haven't corrupted Laf yet…" Alexander whispered to Hercules.

 **Ham: Ignore them, congrats to you Lieutenant Colonel. I wish I had your job instead of manning George's journal.**

"If I let you fight earlier you would've been dead." George said. "You needed to learn what was going on."

 **Burr: No you don't.**

"You had direct control of everything going at the forts with _the General_. You had the most important job." Aaron said.

"All jobs during the war were significant. It didn't matter whether you were right next to me or right under." George interjected.

 **Ham: Yes I do.**

 **Burr: Now be sensible, from what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable.**

"You were literally at my frickin' wedding."

 **John: Well, well I heard you've got a special someone on the side Burr…**

 **Ham: Is that so?**

"Stop grinning Alexander."

 **John: What are you tryin' to hide Burr…**

 **Burr: I should go…**

 **Ham: No these guys should go…**

"Why must you hurt me so." John said.

 **Laf: What?**

 **John: No!**

 **Herc: Man!**

 **Ham: It's alright Burr. I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr…**

"Now now, we all know that if Burr really brought a girl she would leave him once she witnessed my beautiful face." Alexander bragged.

"And my hot legs." Hercules added.

"And we can't forget Laf's accent! Or John's everything."

 **Burr: You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful sir.**

 **Ham: What do you mean?**

 **Burr: She's married.**

Alexander was kind of glad she was married. That was the only time he realized that Burr was real, that he could make mistakes and then regret them.

 **Ham: I see.**

 **Burr: She's married to a British officer.**

 **Ham: Oh shit.**

"That's how you react when your friend admits his affair?" Angelica said incredulously, ignoring the giggles around her.

 **Burr: Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more. I'll see you on the other side of the war.**

 **Ham: I'll never understand you. If you love her, go get her!**

"Love is so free Aaron. Why did you wait…" Alexander said softly.

He was happy they were together mow, but Burr was just so complex. They butt heads at nearly every opportunity, yet Alexander actually still liked having him around, having someone that he could at least trust to do his job.

Maybe they were more similar then they thought.

 **Ham: What are you waiting for?**

 **Burr: I'll see you on the other side of the war.**

 **Ham: I'll see you on the other side of the war...**

~0o0~

This was a short one and I wanted to make people happy so here! Fun fact, John and Lafayette were super rich so that might explain a few things.

By the way, I do know that I am definitely doing the Laurens Interlude and maybe Congratulations (also maybe a bit from One Last Ride)

Also I just have so many reviews, and I honestly didn't think that so many people would like it. I try to be as original as possible, and just thank you all again for the kind, positive advice and comments :)


	14. Wait For It

**Burr: Theodosia writes me a letter every day. I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away.**

Alexander whistled.

"Guess Burr's a hoe too." he said, while winking at John.

 **He's on the British side in Georgia. He's trying the colonies in line, but he can keep all of Georgia, Theodosia, she's mine.**

Peggy turned to Aaron, squealing, but abruptly stopped once she noticed his forlorn expression.

 **Love doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes…**

"Someone realized it…" George said. It's best though to separate love and war. He can't recall how many times a soldier had gotten injured, surrounded by men and women with messy hair and hastily put on clothes.

 **And we keep loving anyway. We laugh and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes…**

"Aaron…" Eliza started, not knowing what to say. She hadn't spoken to him much, aside from Alexander's accounts of "a most irritable, plain man."

 **And if there's a reason I'm by her side when so many have tried, then I'm willing to wait for it, I'm willing to wait.**

"I would wait a thousand years for her hand." Aaron said quietly.

"But if you really loved this woman, wouldn't you want to do everything in your power to make yourself her husband?" Alexander replied, taking his wife's hand.

 **My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher…**

 _When's it going to get to the chorus?_ , Peggy thought. She would've asked it out loud, but everyone was strangely quiet, listening to Burr.

 **But there are things that the Homilies and hymns won't teach ya…**

 **My mother was a genius, my father commanded respect…**

 **When they died they left no instructions, just a legacy to protect…**

"You can't protect a legacy you don't know…" John said, relating to Burr. Having a wealthy, slave owning father was hard to break away from. Owning a person was disgusting, so he can't really imagine how Aaron must have felt.

 **Death doesn't discriminate between the sinner's and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep living anyway…**

"Is this what you think about every day?" Alexander said. His own mind went fast, moving from one thing to another. But Burr was different. He looked at the big picture, examining the facts and how it affects him.

He was more complex than previously thought.

 **We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes. And if there's a reason I'm still alive when everyone who loves me had died—**

"That's not true!" Eliza yelled at the screen. Why would they put something in so, so _wrong._

 **Then I'm willing to wait for it…I'm willing to wait for it...**

 **Wait for it.**

 **Company: Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Burr: I am the one thing in life I can control!**

"I don't like this." Aaron said, ignoring the surprising looks. His innermost thoughts were revealed. He didn't say them for a reason, and now he had no cover to hide behind.

 **Company: Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Burr: I am inimitable, I am an original!**

"We never knew you thought this way." John said.

"I know. That was the point." Aaron said curtly.

 **Company: Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Burr: I'm not falling behind or running late!**

 **Company: Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **Burr: I'm not standing still, I am lying in wait!**

"I don't stand by. I just wait for something better to come." Aaron said, though weakly, as if he was doubting his own motto.

 **Company: Wait, wait, wait…**

 **Burr: Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb…**

Alexander turned to Aaron, blue eyes full of surprise.

"When did this get about me?"

 **He has something to prove, he has nothing to lose…**

Aaron held his head up and willed himself to ignore the looks he received.

 _Stop looking at me, I'm not supposed to be here look at Alexander or the screen, just don't look at me, please._

 **Hamilton's pace is relentless, he wastes no time…**

"I guess we're closer than we thought."

 **What's it like in his shoes—**

"Probably tight. Dude's tiny." Hercules said.

Aaron surprised himself by laughing. He actually felt kinda better.

 **Hamilton doesn't hesitate** **,** **he exhibits no restraint** **,** **he takes and he takes and he takes**

 **And he keeps winning anyway…**

"Yep. Won a cramped hand and a better coat." Alexander joked, making the room laugh again.

 **He changes the game** **,** **he plays and he raises the stakes.**

 **And if there's a reason he seems to thrive when so few survive—**

"Thrive my foot." Angelica muttered. "Boy can't even tie his shirt properly who the hell thinks he's 'thriving'."

 **The goddamnit I'm willing to wait for it…**

 **I'm willing to wait for it…**

 **Life** **doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes!**

 **We rise, we fall, and if there's a reason I'm alive—**

"You're reason for living is to piss me off."

"I could say the same to you Alexander."

 **Then I'm willing to wait for it…**

 **Wait for it…**

~0o0~

Okay, so my idea that everyone is all shocked because Aaron's life-story and stuff but they eventually make it light-hearted because they're friends and Burr needs some friends. He needs friends.

Also I just realized that I'm writing fanfiction about the first Secretary of Treasury Alexander Hamilton. It's weird but whatever, I hope hell has strong wifi.

Be prepared for some Lams hints, I just love Anthony Ramos John Laurens because he's literally the human incarnation of a sunflower instead of the angry depressed turtle lover that was the real John Laurens. It's actually pretty sad; I know so much about history that I feel guilty about writing the characters with their musical personalities instead of actual personalities but it's okay.

I also remembered that old show Liberty's Kids, so nostalgia 3 years ago came full force. Only 3 years.

Sorry for so much in the author's not but school is hard and I have so much frick frackin reviews seriously you guys are awesome.

But like why wouldn't want a story with an actual plot like why are you reading this but thank you I'm so happy have a beautiful day all of you amazing little hammies thank you.


	15. Stay Alive

**Eliza: Stay alive…**

 **Eliza/Angelica: Stay alive…**

"I don't like this…" Peggy said, leaning into Eliza.

 **Ham: I have never the general so despondent, I have taken over writing all his correspondence, Congress writes "George, attack the British forces!"**

 **I respond "We have resorted to eating our horses."**

Alexander stiffened, instantly scouting John and Lafayette.

 **Local merchants deny equipment, assistance, they only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence.**

"I hope the British in the future are as hated as now." Alexander said.

"Yeah, fuck the British." Hercules said. "Well, I guess you already did Burr, my mistakes."

Aaron choked.

 **Washington: The cavalry's not coming—**

"Shh!" Lafayette said. "I wanna hear Washington."

 **Ham: But sir!**

"Bur sir!" John mimicked.

"My voice is not that high."

 **Wash: Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this. Provoke outrage, outright.**

 **Ham: That's right.**

"That's right!" he mimicked again.

"Go suck a dick."

 **Wash: Don't engage, strike by night. Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight.**

"Understandable when the only thing we had to do was not lose." George said. He wondered if they still used that strategy, which was admittedly was only used because they had literally no other way.

 **Ham: Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight—**

"Oh, please don't talk about the war." Eliza pleaded. "I just can't listen to it. I don't want to think about you _struggling_ to live."

 **Wash: Uh huh, outrun.**

 **Ham: Outrun.**

 **Wash: Outlast.**

 **Ham: Outlast.**

 **Wash: Hit 'em quick, get out fast.**

 **Ham: Chick-a-plao!**

Hercules snickered. " _Chick-a-ploa"_

"Chick-a-plao." Lafayette said.

"Chick. A. Plao." John added.

"Chicka. Plao." Alexander suggested.

"Stop." Washington said. His job wasn't to parent four babies—no wait, that was his job, nevermind.

 **Wash: Stay alive until this horror show is past. We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast.**

George was frankly impressed at how they managed to show the truth about war. People like Alexander and Hercules hid behind laughter and jokes, but it was amazing how accurate it was.

Of course you still couldn't describe life on the battlefield. Nobody could. But this was probably the closest it would ever be.

 **Ham/John/Laf: Raise a glass.**

 **Herc: I go back to New York and my apprenticeship.**

"Where you can go spy on those British fuckers."

 **Lafayette: I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship.**

"And we did." Lafayette said proudly, trying to focus on the good part of the war before remembering the bad part.

 **John:** **I stay at work with Hamilton; we write essays against slavery, and every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery**

"I couldn't agree more." Alexander said. The friendships and bonds formed during the war, where you had to huddle for warmth and bury bodies, was something he did not regret.

Something about the bluntness of the revolution made it easier to cry with these men, to laugh, to love.

 **Ham:** **We cut supply lines, we steal contraband, we pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand And every day, "Sir, entrust me with a command!" And every day "No."**

"Desperate much." John said, smiling.

Alexander huffed in mock annoyance and rested his head on Eliza's.

 **He dismisses me out of hand.**

 **Instead of me, he promotes—**

 **All: Charles Lee!**

"That's fuckin' bastard…" Hercules muttered.

"That's an insult to bastards." Alexander said, as Washington's almost relaxed expression grew harsher. George didn't want them to see, amazing how these children looked up to him both figuratively and literally, but that man was truly awful.

 **Makes him second in command!**

 **Bitch: I'm a General. Wheee!**

The men threw whatever nearest to them at the screen, until a pillow promptly knocked it over.

"Oh shit my bad."

 **Ham: Yeah, he's not the choice I would have gone with—**

 **All: He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth!**

After they (Washington) fixed the screen, they actually smirked. Great to know Lee can't escape ridicule even 200 years later.

 **Wash: Everyone attack!**

 **Lee: Retreat!**

"I have to admit, Lee's decisions were quite cowardly." Aaron said, flinching at the gunshots.

"Even Stuffy-pants thinks so." Alexander said.

 **Wash: Attack!**

 **Lee: Retreat!**

 **Wash: What are you doing Lee, get back on your feet!**

"There are some things you don't underestimate, and war is one of them." Angelica said darkly.

 **Lee: But there's so many of them!**

 **Wash: I'm sorry, is this not your speed? Hamilton!**

 **Ham: Ready sir!**

 **Wash: Have Lafayette take the lead.**

"I could actually see the disappointment on his face." Lafayette said, trying to contain his excitement.

Americans actually recognized him! People deemed him important enough for America's history, more so than his own, which was just amazing.

 **Ham: Yes sir!**

 **John: A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat!**

 **Laf: As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat!**

"God…" Peggy said. Watching her sisters almost kill themselves over worry, seeing mutilated soldiers bleeding on threaded cloths, never knowing if Alexander had died yet had become part of her life.

It always sickened her whether she saw the effects of war for the first time or the thousandth time.

 **Ham: Charles Lee was left without a pot to piss in, he started saying this to anyone who would listen—**

 **Lee: Washington cannot be left alone to his devices, indecisive from crisis to crisis! The best thing he can do for the revolution is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon!**

Alexander's face was stone, and opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted.

"Don't Alexander. You're gonna wear yourself out. We've already taken care of him." George advised calmly.

"How the—the fuck—you're this general and, just. How are not messed up."

 **Company: Ooh!**

 **Wash: Don't do a thing, history will prove him wrong.**

"See."

 **Ham: But sir!**

"Oh my god Hammie, you're literally twelve, get yourself together."

 **Wash: We have a war to fight, let's move along.**

 **John: Strong words from Lee, someone ought to hold him to it.**

"Oh no my sweet summer child, don't let him corrupt you." Angelica warned to John.

 **Ham: I can't disobey direct orders.**

 **John: Then I'll do it.**

 **John: Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got.**

 **Ham: Laurens, do not throw away your shot.**

~0o0~

So that's Stay Alive, I tried my best to describe war even though I'm soft.

And whoever pointed that Alexander was Secretary of Treasury and not State, thank you. I was tired, and I didn't realize that.

I promise you I know history, really I could probably write a detailed about the Battle of Saratoga and I know people called Alexander Hamilton 'little lion.'

Also science fair is over finally I can sleep easily.

Last last thing let's just say that Philip is sleeping in another room because he's a baby and the loud noises will make the cutie cry.

You all are so diddly darn amazing I legit feel something for all your reviews. Like _every single one_ I just want you all to know that I appreciate every single one of you.


	16. Ten Duel Commandments

**Company: 9,**

 **It's the ten duel commandments!**

"That beat drop though." John said.

"That beat drop was so sexy, I would love to fuck it." Hercules added.

 **It's the ten duel commandments! Number one!**

 **John: The challenge, demand satisfaction—**

"That's mine." Angelica deadpanned. "Your cute face won't excuse your plagiarism sweetheart."

 **John: If they apologize, no need for further action!**

 **Company: Number two!**

 **John: If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second.**

 **Ham: Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned.**

"I don't really get that. Reckoning to be reckoned doesn't make sense, you can't make the noun version of a word also be a verb version of it—"Thomas began.

 **Company: Number three!**

 **Asshole: Have your seconds meet face to face!**

 **Burr: Negotiate a peace—**

"First of all bitch, no, second of all—"

 **Ham: Or negotiate a time and place!**

"Get it Alex!" John yelled.

George rubbed his hand over his face. "Don't encourage him."

 **Burr: This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits—**

 **Company: Most disputes die and no one shoots!**

"Ooh, I got shivers." Eliza said, showing her hand to Alexander.

 **Number four!**

 **John: If they don't reach a peace, that's alright. Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site!**

"But not too far, or else he could be prosecuted." Alexander said.

"I never knew how specific dueling was." Peggy said. "I just thought you shot as someone until they died."

 **Ham: You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility—**

"Or you could punch him in the balls!" Alexander said.

"Then drop kick down and—"

"Sweep his legs off—"

"Take his arm and twist it—"

 **Burr: You have him turn around so he can have deniability.**

 **Company: Five!**

 **Lee: Duel before the sun is in the sky—**

"So the sun won't get in your eyes." Aaron explained.

"Oh well, then I shouldn't be with you before the sun is in the sky, cause you're, um you're like _my sun_ and, uh, where was I going with this." Alexander flirted embarrassingly as Eliza giggled.

 **Company: Pick a place to die where it's high and dry!**

"High and dry. Just like me. Ha." Hercules said.

 **Number six!**

 **Ham: Leave a note for your next of kin, tell 'em where you've been, pray that hell or heaven lets you in.**

"Why would anyone want to go to hell…"Thomas trailed.

"Says the devil himself." Alexander whispered to Lafayette, causing them to snicker.

 **Company: Seven!**

 **Lee: Confess your sins—**

"Like the _seven deadly sins."_ James said softly.

"Well if it's the seven deadly sins, I am obviously pride." Alexander bragged.

Hercules shook his head. "No you're lust, cause you're a hoe."

 **Ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent!**

 **Company: Number eight!**

 **All: Your last chance to negotiate, send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight.**

"Here's what happened: Charlie L was being a little bitch so me and John fucked him up. Done."

 **Burr: Alexander.**

 **Ham: Aaron Burr, sir!**

 **Burr: Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

"That shit doesn't work on me Burr." Alexander said.

 **Ham: Sure, but your man has to answer for his words, Burr.**

 **Burr: With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir.**

 **Ham: Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous!**

"But he did also save many men from retreating as well." Burr said, surprised he actually he said something the others were so against.

"And I get that, but his act was dishonorable, which is why we have dueling in the first place." Alexander responded.

 **Burr: Okay, so we're doing this…**

Peggy laughed in a sort of self-deprecating way. "Me, every day, in my life."

"Relatable." John said.

 **Company: Number nine!**

 **Ham: Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher, summon all the courage you require, then count!**

 **Company: 9!**

 **Ham/Burr: Number!**

 **Company: Ten paces!**

 **Ham/Burr: Fire!**

~0o0~

Oh my god I have so many reviews almost 200 oh dear.

Okay, so I finally presented my science fair project and I got so nervous I started crying. So that happened.

Also, this girl from school started texting me (and I freaked out because that never happens) and turns out she likes Hamilton too!

And writes fanfic too.

So RiseUpWiseUp has been sitting _right diagonal_ from me in third period physical science.

It's also really cool cause she is such a savage and I never would have guessed it.

Thank you all so much and just, thank you. I mean, just, I love you all.


	17. Meet Me Inside

**Ham: Lee, do you yield!**

 **Burr: You shot him in the side! Yes, he yields!**

"Bitch wanted to go a second round." John grumbled. "He definitely did not yield."

 **John: I'm satisfied!**

"Maybe I should shoot someone if it means I'll be satisfied." Angelica observed.

Alexander scooted away from her.

 **Burr: Yo, we gotta clear the field!**

 **Ham: Go, we won!**

 **Company: Here comes the General!**

"Oh shit." Alex said. "Uh, sorry 'bout that Georgie."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay Georgie."

 **Burr: This should be fun…**

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or if you're happy to see me suffer." Alexander asked Aaron.

"Yes."

 **Wash: What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General!**

 **Burr: Yes sir!**

 **Wash: Lee, you will never agree with me, but believe me, these young men don't speak for me!**

James wrote more in his notebook. Not speaking for someone seemed to come up often, especially with Seabury.

 **Wash: Thank you for your service!**

 **Burr: Let's ride!**

"It's so panicked." Peggy said. "I mean, like each verse is always cutting off the next."

"That was smart to notice." Eliza said warmly.

 **Wash: Hamilton!**

 **Ham: Sir!**

 **Wash: Meet me inside!**

"Why did I get punished when John was the one who shot Bitchface?" Alexander grumbled.

"Because." George responded.

 **Company: Meet him inside, meet him inside, meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!**

"Stop mocking me." Alexander said. Having the General privately send him home was probably the most embarrassing thing to happen to him. Not knowing whether his friends had died or the outcome of battles until months later was torture.

"Don't be like that. I'll make you feel better." John said.

 **Wash: Son—**

 **Ham: Don't call me son.**

"I bet I can make you say red." John said. "What is the color of the sky?"

"Blue." Alex grinned.

"Ha! I could make you say blue!"

"No, you said red!" Alexander shot back, before realizing after looking at John's shit-eating grin.

 **Wash: This war is hard enough without infighting—**

"The war was already hard enough without incompetent generals." Lafayette said. He didn't like holding grudges, but he came to America to aid them in a fight for freedom. Seeing someone just throw that away made him _so mad._

 **Ham: Lee called you out. We called his bluff.**

 **Wash: You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south!**

"Well we didn't aggravate them if you think about it," Alexander grinned. "Historic _lee_ ly."

He kept smiling as half of the pillow fort groaned.

 **Ham: You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth, that would've shut him up…**

"Look who's talking." Eliza giggled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alexander said, mock offended.

 **Wash: Son—**

 **Ham: I'm notcha son—**

"Yes you are shh." Eliza said.

"See, why can't you accept that Alex? Lafayette accepted being his son, be more like him." Hercules said, exasperated.

 **Wash: Watch your tone, I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown!**

"Oh, Alexander, you must save me, a maiden in need of defending!" John said, draping himself over Alexander's lap.

He pushed him off.

 **Ham: Charles Lee, Thomas Conway, these men take your name and they rake it through the mud!**

"It doesn't matter Alex. We needed to focus on the war." George advised calmly.

Alexander shook his head.

 **Wash: My name's been through a lot, I can take it!**

The French and Indian War did do some damage to George's name, but somehow everyone forgot about it after their victory.

 **Ham: Well, I don't have your name, I don't have your titles—**

"Exactly! I agree with myself, I had nothing _but_ the war to my name!" Alexander said.

"Then you make something out of it Alexander." George said. "Do what you do best, and that would be enough."

 **I don't have you're land. But, if you—**

 **Wash: No.**

"Savage." Hercules said.

 **Ham: If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war.**

Angelica smiled sadly. "Once again, Icarus is asking his father for wings…"

 **Wash: Or you could die and we need you alive!**

"We need you alive." Eliza whispered, though no one heard.

 **Ham: I am more than willing to die—**

"Don't." Eliza said, this time a little louder and a little sadder.

 **Wash: Your wife needs you alive, son I need you alive—**

"It might be selfish but I don't care!" Eliza said. "We need you alive, _I need you alive._ " she said, quieter to Alex.

 **Ham: Call me son one more time!**

Everyone remained quiet, with Alexander brooding and Washington sighing.

 **Wash: Go home Alexander. That's an order from your commander.**

 **Ham: Sir—**

 **Wash: Go home.**

~0o0~

200 REVIEWS!

Oh my frickity frack snickity snack paddy whack, what the heck. I'm a freaking 13 year old who decided to write fanfic just because and 200 reviews oh my gosh I feel so cool for once. Oh I'm considered one of the cool ones, this is so awesome!

Um, so somebody called me a cinnamon roll and I was so happy. I've always wanted to be someone's cinnamon roll gah.

I mean, this isn't the Grammy's or anything but just thank you all so much, I'm so happy.

Just, thanks for everyone who gives helpful reviews since my very first chapter. I never would have thought people would like this so much, I'm so proud of myself.

Thank you once again for all my reviewers, and RiseUpWiseUp for just being awesome and for letting me copy your homework in times of need.

I'm so unbelievably happy I'm sorry just life is pretty sweet right now feel free to review or PM but enjoy my story and have a beautiful day that is all I can ask from you. 

.


	18. That Would Be Enough

**Eliza: Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now…**

Eliza let out a soft smile and took Alexander's hand.

 **Look around, look around…**

 **Ham: How long have you known?**

" _Oh."_ John said. So this is what it's about. He felt out of place, this was supposed to be a moment between Alexander and Eliza.

He looked at Angelica and could see that she was having the same dilemma.

 **Eliza: A month or so.**

 **Ham: Eliza, you should have had told me.**

"How could I Alex?" Eliza said, her eyes shiny. "How could I tell my husband who was fighting in a war that I was carrying his child?"

"You are the most important thing in my life Betsey. I would have gone straight home…" Alexander said, though he could see the doubt in her dark eyes.

 **Eliza: I wrote to the General a month ago.**

"George was just waiting for you to fuck up." Hercules said.

"Not the time." Angelica whispered to him.

 **Ham: No…**

Alexander and Eliza were still looking at each other, locked into a silent conversation.

 **Eliza: I begged him to send you home…**

"I know it's selfish—" She started.

"No, it is not." He interrupted.

So many soldiers were begged to go home, but she had to have him back, if only for a while. Eliza was _scared_ and she wasn't strong like Angelica or beautifully optimistic like Peggy.

 **Ham: You should have told me.**

 **Eliza: I'm not sorry…**

"Good." Peggy said as a matter-of-factly. "You shouldn't have felt guilty in the first place 'Liza." She had gotten strangely serious, with a soft look in her eyes and Lafayette's coat on her shoulders when she had gotten cold. The sight was unfamiliar on the normally bouncing, smiling teen.

 **Eliza: I knew you'd fight until the war was won—**

 **Ham: The war's not done.**

"I believe that is precisely the reason she called you." Angelica said, one eyebrow cocked.

 **Eliza: But you deserve a chance to meet your son—**

"And what if you were graced with a daughter Alexander dear?" Angelica asked.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, a daughter with Eliza's beauty and my charisma, she would very well practically enslave the opposite sex."

Eliza's cheeks turned pink, and she looked down smiling.

 **Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now…**

 **Ham: Will you relish being a poor man's wife, unable to provide for your life?**

"Your status didn't matter then, and it doesn't matter now." Eliza said quietly.

 **Eliza: I relish being your wife.**

"I mustard being your husband." Alexander said, delighted that his joke made Eliza laugh. He hated serious moments; they meant there was a chance of something going wrong. He just wanted his wife happy.

 **Look around, look around…**

Alexander did look around. He saw himself surrounded by friends and family suffocating in blankets, Eliza warm by his side and his fellow soldiers breathing. For once, he was completely at peace.

 **Look at where you are, look at where you started.**

 **The fact that you're alive is a miracle, just stay alive, that would be enough.**

"Something so simple is so hard." Alexander said into Eliza's hair.

 **And if this child shares a fraction of your smile, or a fragment of your mind, look out world! That would be enough.**

"Philip is more than enough. _You_ are more than enough."

 **I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing, the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind!**

Eliza would never know what truly happened in her husband's vast mind, but she was here to support him, not to try to understand something he barely does.

 **But I'm not afraid. I know who I married. So long as you come home at the end of the day, that would be enough…**

He kissed her hand. "I promise Eliza, as long as I'm alive I will never think to stray away from you." He just, fuck, he loved her so goddamn much and the thought that he of all people hurt her was awful.

Eliza was this beautiful, kind angel and he was just a dirty bastard.

 **We don't need a legacy. We don't need a money…**

A legacy was Alexander's one goal in life. Eliza didn't need it, but he needed to preserve his good name, so that in the future people will think of him as a man who shaped America and not a man who shamed his family.

 **If I grant you piece of mind, if you could let me inside your heart…**

"I don't understand." Alexander said to his wife, eyes wide and alarmed.

"Yes you do." She replied softly.

 **Oh, let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will write one day—**

"The story written right here." Angelica said with a stunning smile.

 **Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay…**

 **And I could be enough!**

"Oh, no no no, Eliza you were always enough." Alexander said desperately. He wished she could understand just how much she changed him, just how much his heart soared when he saw her smile or break when he saw her cry.

She loved him when he needed it most.

 **And we could be enough…**

 **That would be enough…**

~0o0~

God you all make me so happy.

I really like how you guys, I guess, appreciated my writing? I mean, I really like exploring other relationships like Peggy and Aaron, so don't be afraid to tell me if it's out of place!

I am a total history buff so if any of you know any really specific facts like how the British took over Ticonderoga or this letter describing George's saltiness when the British didn't refer to his actual title I would love it so freaking much. Like actual nerd things, battles and politics and it all. I'm also really interested in the things we don't cover in history books, like G-Wash's slaves. If any of you know facts like that you could PM me, I'm sorry but it's so _cool_ to me.

Actually, we're learning about Martin Van Buren's presidency, stuff like that. I honestly adore it.

I'm a fluff addict as seen above. This is just all Hamliza. Pippa is honestly just so cute I saw pictures of her and I was so inspired to write something sweet.

Guns and Ships is coming, and I love that song, so I am super excited!

You all have written such supportive reviews, and I just squeal every time I see them. I feel so pretty, except pretty on the inside, you know?

Have an awesome day everyone, get enough sleep, eat enough food, go talk to your friend, don't do drugs, do something you like and just, gosh darn it, keep being lovely :)


	19. Guns and Ships

**Burr: How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower, somehow defeat a global superpower?**

"Bitch thought they could. Well guess who's a global superpower now fucktards?!" Alexander yelled at the screen.

"He gets really worked up sometimes." John said to Eliza. Only Alexander could go from a loving husband to Eliza to a small angry revolutionary.

 **How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire, leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?**

"I don't know, what do you think?" Peggy asked.

"Peggy no." Eliza managed to say between her giggles.

 **Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon.**

"Yeah. My huge dick."

"Hercules don't."

 **An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!**

"Oh, Aaron, you love me?" Alexander said sweetly.

Aaron's eyes widened and he quickly started shaking his head.

 **He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen—**

"Can someone hand me a pin to pop Alexander's ego?" Angelica asked after seeing Alex's grin.

"How about my." John started, already laughing. " _Sharp wit."_

 **EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN!**

"The fuck." Alexander said. "Bro."

"Well, it does make sense as Laffy did serve without pay and shit." Hercules said.

Alexander threw a pillow at him, but Hercules managed to catch it.

"Oh bitch you thought." Hercules said.

 **Company: Lafayette!**

"Aw, look at Gil." Peggy said. He was blushing with a smile about to split his face.

"They _know_ me. I can't put it into words, but… I _did_ something." He said. Peggy laughed and gave him a quick hug.

"You deserve it Lafayette. Lord knows what would have happened if you weren't here as our friend…" George said. It didn't take long for everyone to grow fond of the puppy-like aristocrat. He still had that young excitement everyone had at the beginning of the revolution, but he didn't lose it.

Only 19 years old and he was still willing to fight for a foreign country for reasons not for glory or fame, but for equality and freedom and so many other beautiful things.

 **Laf: I'm taking this horse by the reins, making redcoats redder with bloodstain!**

The boys whooped and hollered. Seeing him struggle with English and then rap so frickin' fast was amazing. Lafayette did actually become fluent in English within a year. He simply smiled proudly, and discreetly looked at Washington to see his dad's general's reaction.

 **Company: Lafayette!**

 **Laf: And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm—**

"And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'emdroppaburnefr." Lafayette start, until he broke down laughing in the middle. For a few seconds, nobody talked as they laughed so hard there wasn't even sound.

"I, I can't do it." He said, his cheeks flushed.

 **Company: Lafayette!**

 **Laf: Watch me engagin' 'em, escapin' 'em, enragin' em, I'm—**

"The actor is so talented." Eliza gushed.

"And handsome." Angelica added.

"Yeah, but like their handsomeness is different." Peggy explained. "I mean, actor Lafayette is like a smoother and kind of, uh, dreamy kind of handsome, and real Laf is like a bright sorta charming kind of handsome and what am I saying I don't know."

 **Company: Lafayette!**

 **Lafayette: I go to France for more funds!**

"Guns like these things right here!" Alexander said, raising Gil's bicep. "Hot damn son."

 **Company: Lafayette!**

"Yes! Lafayette! This is all about him, because he deserves every bit of it. I love this song." Angelica said, slightly smirking, but mostly happy that her friend received the recognition he deserved.

 **Laf: I come back with more—**

 **Guns, and ships, and so the balance shifts…**

"After the battle of Saratoga I believe I truly think the balance shifted." Aaron said, surprised that the room gave him full attention.

"And?" Eliza asked innocently.

"Um, after the Patriots won, France finally decided to assist us in the revolution. We didn't receive word of that until several months after, but Lafayette did greatly persuaded France to join." He continued, trying to emphasize how important that battle without mentioning _him._

 **Wash: We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts!**

 **Laf: We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but for this to succeed, there is someone else we need!**

 **Wash: I know.**

 **Company: Hamilton!**

John groaned. "Come one Alex, this was about Gil!"

 **Laf: Sir, he knows what to do in a trench ingenuitive and fluent in French I mean—**

"You know, I never realized how funny your first lines were Laf." Alexander said.

"Yes yes my friend, I am Lafayette. The lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came for afar just to say 'good evening'. Tell the king 'go away'. Who is the best? It's me."

 **Company: Hamilton!**

 **Laf: Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually, what's he gonna do on the bench? I mean—**

"Friendship goals." Eliza squealed. It was more than that though. Only soldiers could truly understand another soldier. The loyalties formed during the war were once of the only good things they still _believed_ in, that they still thought could be true and real.

 **Company: Hamilton!**

 **Lafayette: No one has more resilience or matches my practical tactical brilliance—**

"Brandywine." John said. "'Nuff said."

 **Company: Hamilton!**

"Ugh, I don't care about him."

 **Laf: You want to fight for your land back?**

"Yep, your land." Angelica said. "Your land at Mount Vernon. Your acres of land that you as a white male own. The land created by your slaves and servants. Yeah, you definitely need to fight for it."

"I don't think that's what he means—"

"I know what I said."

 **Company: Hamilton!**

 **Wash: I need my right hand man back.**

 **Laf: Ah! Uh, get ya right hand back, you know you gotta get your right hand man back, I mean you gotta put some thought in your letter but the sooner the better to get your right hand back!**

"I don't know how to describe that but that verse was so satisfying to hear." Eliza said. Suddenly she gasped.

"I didn't realize I said satisfied until it came out of my mouth!" she said excitedly.

 **Wash: Alexander Hamilton.**

"Alexander Hamilton. That's me you asshole." He said to John, leaning slightly toward him.

 **Troops are waiting in the field for you. If you join us now, together we can turn the tide.**

"It makes it look like we needed Alex to win. Like no, we just had another skinny redhead running around fucking shit up."

 **Oh, Alexander Hamilton…**

 **I have soldiers that will yield for you.**

 **I we manage to get this right, they'll surrender by early light.**

 **The world, will never be the same, Alexander…**

~0o0~

So many reviews you all are so kind to me I feel bad that I'm such a mean person in real life I should really stop that.

I tried to recall the months we spent on the beginning of the revolution in school. We really got into it. I also try to base Hercules on the boys in my school, so that might explain a lot of stuff.

Also I noticed something in My Shot. Okay, so Alex says that he was nineteen, and then that he didn't think he would live past twenty. That's pretty contradicting, right? Historians actually don't know if he was born in 1755 or 1755, so he could be either _19 or 21, past twenty._ I'm proud of myself for that one.

I tried to sneak in a little Benedict Arnold with Saratoga, so I hope you guys caught that!

In other new, on Thursday we discussed our four year plan in high school since I'm in the eighth grade, and for the next four years I'm taking French for reason you all can probably guess.

I'm just really happy at the sheer number of reviews I got in such a short time. You all are awesome, have an awesome day :)


	20. History Has Its Eyes On You

**Wash: I was younger than you are now—**

Immediately the younger people looked at each other confusedly. It was hard to imagine the hard general as a young man. Peggy suddenly broke out into snickers when she pictured the Commander as a baby with a little bonnet and maybe some little booties.

 **When I was given my first command. I led my men straight into a massacre, I witnessed their death firsthand…**

Aaron shifted uncomfortably. In his mind, everyone had a place and job. Washington's job was to be their leader. Seeing him portrayed so human, so breakable, was unnerving.

It proved that even the strongest men could fail and that was scary.

 **I made every mistake—**

"Not this time!" Alexander yelled. "We won, it's done and over!"

"Alexander, victory doesn't disregard failure." He replied, short and simple.

 **And felt the shame rise in me—**

George took a deep breath. He couldn't show these people, these children how horrible it felt to see something he believed _so much_ in die.

He was barely a man, still eager to fight when he messed up, god he messed up so bad. George forced himself not to remember those days. Reliving them would help nothing.

 **And even now as I lie awake,**

 **Knowing history has its eyes on me…**

"Exactly Mr. Washington. Yeah, you messed up, but look at where you are now. People will be talking about you in books and schools because of the things _that mattered._ " Peggy said, somehow finding the courage to speak up to the intimidating figure.

Angelica smiled at her baby sister proudly, squeezing her hand.

 **John/Herc: Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah…**

 **Ham/Wash: History has its eyes on me…**

"That means you can't be an ass-fuck okay." Hercules said.

"Hercules!" Angelica chastised.

"I'm sorry! That's how I show that I care! Yes I am serious Alexander don't look at me like that."

 **Wash: Let me tell you what I wish I'd know, when I was young and full of glory.**

The rooms lighthearted air stopped as Washington's words sunk in.

 **You have no control**

 **All: Who lives, who dies, who tells your story…**

"That's why I'm here. To tell our story General." Alexander said, a smug smirk hiding his discomfort. He still hadn't come to terms that after this, the world would move on. The world wouldn't care about the soldiers who died or the freedom that followed because they wouldn't have to fight for it.

They won't know about the bitter cold that nipped at your knuckles in a blizzard or the cold you felt when you saw a man fall and stay there.

People won't know, they won't _care_.

 **I know that we can win, I know that greatness lies in you, but know from here on in**

 **All: History has its eyes on you,**

 **History has its eyes on you…**

~0o0~

300 REVIEWS! Ohmygoodness I'm so happy!

I could go on but seriously, you are all awesome.

I was literally texting RiseUpWiseUp in the middle of the night just like I HAVE SO MUCH REVIEWS and she was amazing as usual. She's so supportive and really funny it's great.

I tried my best to convey war and stuff but I'm a soft thirteen year old so obviously I probably didn't good job. I can imagine Angelica replying to Alex people not having to fight for freedom just like "WOMEN. AFRICAN AMERICANS. NATIVE AMERICANS. NEED I GO ON."

Not much else happened, sorry for such a short chapter with so little dialogue.

I'm trying to finalize my four year plan and my parents think it would better to take Spanish and they're kinda right. I'm sorry Lafayette.

Oh and today Mardi Gras begins! I don't know much about it (I tried looking it up) because I'm not Christian, but to everyone who is doing something for it, I hope you all have an amazing time and stay safe!

It honestly looks so much fun. Thank you all so much. You may not know it, but you're kind words are sometimes the only thing that makes me feel better. Being a teenager is tough sometimes but I really do try to be a nice person.

Have a beautiful day!


	21. Yorktown

**Company: The Battle of Yorktown.**

"Aw yeah, that's the shit!" John said grinning.

 **1781**

"Fuck, I love it when they say the year it becuase makes us seem cooler than what we actually are." Hercules said honestly.

"We may not be cool, but goddamn, are we hot." Alexander smugly.

 **Laf: Monsieur Hamilton!**

 **Ham: Monsieur Lafayette!**

"Technically Alexander would be a Lieutenant Colonel and I would be the Marquis." Lafayette said thoughtfully.

Alexander shook in head in mock-exasperation. "Aristocrats." He said to his wife.

 **Laf: In command where you belong!**

"Lord help us if Alex is in command." Angelica muttered. She loved him, but there had to be someone to keep him in check.

 **Ham: How you say, no sweat?**

"Are you mocking me Alexander?" Lafayette said teasingly.

"Like you've never mocked an American." He responded.

"How could I have mocked an American? I am neither fat nor stupid."

 **We're finally on the field, we've had quite a run.**

George quietly sighed and tried to focus on the song, the good stuff as the little girl had so eloquently said it. 80% spent starving and battling disease, 15% losing battles, and less than 5% having the heroic American underdogs defeat the British as the propaganda displayed.

 **Laf: Immigrants—**

 **Both: We get the job done.**

Alexander stood up to clap so quickly he actually forgot he was still in the pillow fort, and promptly slipped and fell backwards. His face turned almost as red as his hair.

The entire room broke out in laughter and cheers.

 **Ham: So what happens if we win?**

 **Laf: I go back to France. I bring freedom to my people if I am given the chance.**

"No please don't leave me with _him._ " John begged Lafayette as his distastefully glanced at Alex.

It was kind of sad once they realized Lafayette would soon have to return to his wife and child. But for now they were content with reliving the glory of war before having to deal with the aftermath.

 **Ham: We'll be with you when you do.**

 **Laf: Go, lead your men!**

 **Ham: See on the other side!**

 **Laf: 'Til we meet again, let's go!**

"Quite optimistic." George noted.

"Somebody had to be optimistic when you're in love with these two." Lafayette said, nodding his head at John and Alex.

 **Company: I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **Ham: 'Til the world turns upside down…**

 **Company: 'Til the world turns upside down!**

 **Ham: I imagine death it feels more like a memory—**

"Alexander, no, not this again." Eliza pleaded. He took her hand and made a silent resolve not to let go of it until the show was over.

 **This is where it gets me, on my feet, the enemy in front of me. If this is the end of me at least I have a friend with me—**

"Aw, bromance."

 **Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me!**

"I see a lot of women." Peggy said. "Are girls in the future soldiers too?"

"Peggy don't be ridiculous dear."

 **Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me, not only that my Eliza's expecting…**

 **We gotta go, gotta get the job done, gotta start a new nation gotta meet my son!**

"Phillip." Eliza said softly while smiling with love.

 **Take the bullets out your gun!**

 **Company: What?**

"He literally just said to take them out of your guns. Listen." Hercules said.

 **Ham: The bullets out your gun!**

 **Company: What?**

"Again!"

 **Ham: We move undercover and we move as one, through the night, we have one shot to live another day, we cannot let a stray gunshot give us away!**

"No, dude, listen," John started. "Like the Continental Army is always shit-faced and stuff but that night we were all just so fucking badass. It was beautiful."

 **We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it! It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet!**

 **The code word is 'Rochambeau' dig me!**

"Fuckin' Rochambeau dude." Hercules chuckled.

 **Company: Rochambeau!**

 **Ham: You have your orders now, go man, go!**

 **And so the American experiment begins—**

"The entire revolution was an experiment." Angelica said. A collection of colonies going against an absolute global superpower was truly insane, but now look at them.

 **With my friends all scattered to the winds—**

"Shit, I'm gonna miss you losers." Alexander said.

 **Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining bravery—**

 **Ham/John: We'll never be free until we end slavery!**

"I love that." John said. Just owning a human being whether you were a poor farmer or a motherfuckin' general was disgusting. It felt like he was the _only_ one who saw how sick the entire slave trade was and is. Americans promote freedom and equality yet strike their hand at anyone other than a white man.

 **Ham: When we finally drive the British away, Lafayette is there waiting—**

 **Laf/Ham: In Chesapeake Bay!**

"I wish I could've seen Cornwallis' face when he saw France's troops." Lafayette grinned. "And our troops had a few Germans. They make good beer."

 **Ham: How did we know that this plan would work? We had a spy on the inside-**

"James?!" Lafayette yelled excitedly.

 **Ham: That's right—**

 **All: Hercules Mulligan!**

"I'm disappointed it wasn't James but I'm still happy it's you!" Lafayette once again yelled.

 **Herc: A tailor spyin' on the British government, I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it!**

Loud cheers broke out again as Hercules just smirked.

 **Company: Up!**

 **Herc: To my brother's revolutionary covenant I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am loving it!**

"Sons of Liberty?" Alexander said.

"Yeah." Hercules responded. "Why."

"Because its founder is the cousin of the fat motherfuckstick."

 **See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians, we in the shit now, somebody gotta shovel it!**

"No, George picks up our shit." Hercules said. "I mean, continue praising me, please, but let's be real here."

 **Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction—**

"You just introduced yourself dipshit." Alex said.

"Eat my dick."

 **When you knock me down, I get the fuck back up again!**

John nodded. "That actor's some good shit."

 **Company: Left! Right! Hold! Go! What! What! What!**

 **Ham: After a week of fighting a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet…**

 **Laf: We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief…**

"That was so surreal…" Lafayette trailed off. There wasn't a word at all to describe what the war or victory felt, but surreal seemed to be the best one.

 **Herc: And just like that, it's over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead…**

 **John: Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom—**

 **Wash: Not yet.**

"It does." John said quietly. "It takes a long time, but it _will_ happen."

 **Ham: We negotiate the terms of surrender, I see George Washington smile!**

Peggy looked at George critically. "He can smile?"

Angelica snickered, covering her face with her hands. Peggy said the stupidest and funniest things with that charm only a little sister could pull off.

 **We escort their men out of Yorktown.**

"They refused to give the Honors of War at Charleston." George started. "So we didn't give them the Honors of War at Yorktown."

 **They stagger home single file. Tens of thousands people flood the streets, there are screams and church bells ringing!**

"Even Burr was celebrating." Alexander laughed, smiling warmly at Aaron.

 **And as our fallen foes retreat, I hear the drinking song they're singing.**

 **Men: The world turned upside down…**

"I'm getting goose-bumps again." Eliza said to Alex.

"Eliza, you are too cute."

 **Company: The world turned upside down…**

 **The world turned upside down…**

 **The world turned upside down…**

 **Down, down, down!**

"Dammit! It's just, I'm feeling so friggin' _patriotic_ and I don't know how to express it!" Alexander said.

"Just fuck an eagle."

"Wait no."

 **Laf: Freedom for America, freedom for France!**

"We're gonna have to keep you." Angelica said seriously to Lafayette. "I'm sorry but France is going to have to free itself you are not leaving us."

 **Company: Down, down, down!**

 **Ham: Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!**

 **Company: Down, down, down!**

 **Herc: We won!**

 **Laf! We won!**

 **All: We won!**

 **We won!**

 **Company: The world turned upside down!  
**

~0o0~

First of all you are all really sweet thank you :)

I'm honestly been having a pretty good couple of days, I made a really good comeback to this kid this week and I saw a puppy at school! He was so cute and chocolate brown with _blue_ blue eyes and he was so soft.

Why are dogs so beautiful ugly dogs don't exist they just don't.

Also, insults and stuff are how these emotionally constipated boys express feelings, trust me, they love each other. Like, I am 99% sure Hammie has made out with all of them at least once. And bromances were super strong back then. Like actually casual kisses and stuff like female friendships today what happened why are teenage boys so afraid of homosexuality.

Oh, you guys should look up James Armistead, the dude Laf was referring to! Basically he was an enslaved man who was also a spy who did a lot of important stuff, but unfortunately he wasn't freed. So Lafayette visits and since he's a really big abolitionist, he personally frees James and he's so grateful he renames himself James Armistead Lafayette how sweet is that.

You are all so amazing, every single one of you. These really make my day, especially with how stressful school is.

Have a great day everyone! **  
**


	22. What Comes Next?

**King George: They say, the price of my war's not a price they're willing to pay.**

John laughed. "Love this guy. He's so freaking petty."

 **Insane!**

"Like you." Alexander deadpanned.

"One time, I heard that he was so sick he _peed blue_." Peggy said, her eyes wide.

 **You cheat with the French—**

"How could we not cheat with the French?" Alexander asked. "I mean, just _look_ at Lafayette."

"How could we resist such beauty?" John added, wrapping his arm around a blushing Laf.

 **Now I'm fighting with France and with Spain. I'm so blue!**

Peggy gasped as the others laughed. "Like his _pee._ "

"Peggy, sweetie, maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now." Angelica said.

 **I thought that we'd made an arrangement when you went away, you were mine to subdue!**

"Ew." Hercules said. "Just, ugh."

"I wouldn't mind being subdued by him." Angelica smirked.

 **Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got a small query for you…**

Alexander snickered. _"Query._ That's so British."

 **What comes next?**

"Hey, why did King George hate the colonies so much?" Eliza asked.

"Why?" responded Alexander.

"Because he thought they were _revolting_."

She looked so proud of her pun that Alex couldn't even get mad at her.

 **You've been freed, do you know how hard it is to lead?**

"Pretty hard if you couldn't even defeat thirteen colonies." Angelica fired.

 **You're on your own—**

 **Awesome. Wow!**

"Again." James muttered quietly. "American accent imitating a British accent imitating an American accent."

 **Do you have any clue what happens now?**

"To be honest we have no fuckin' clue." Hercules said.

 **Oceans rise, empires fall!**

 **It's much harder when it's all your call.**

George sighed once he realized he had to work even more now. He was so tired, and he just to go back home with Martha and his dogs.

He had done his job and it was over.

 **All alone, across the sea, when your people say they hate you, don't come crawling back to me.**

 **You're on your own…**

~0o0~

Yay more Gay Trio.

And YES everyone I am doing the Lauren's Interlude along with Dear Theodosia Reprise and probably Congratulations, most definitely Congratulations.

Got the Chernow biography and dang I have to give more credit to Rachel I'm gonna slip her in somewhere. I also learned that Little Jemmy had a nervous breakdown in Princeton and I also learned about slavery in Nevis. It is so disgusting honestly.

Walking into the bookstore, a really cute boy my age was so excited about his book I legit formed an instant crush on him. In another life…

This is short and I had homework when I wrote this so here ya go.

Ooh, really really really really good news!

My bro got into med school! My sister is in her last year, but this is good because he can finally move out! I don't like him that much :)

You all are so sweet, thank you all again for just reviewing. It's just a pretty cool thing.


	23. Dear Theodosia

**Burr: Dear Theodosia, what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your mother's name.**

Aaron immediately smiled, thinking of his little, gurgling daughter back home.

 **When you came into this world, you cried, and it broke my heart.**

"This is so cute." Peggy gushed. She had to ask Mama and Papa if she could visit the Burrs once this was over.

 **I'm dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style.**

"Sooner or later you're going to be playing dress up and braiding hair." Angelica said sweetly, reminiscing of when her own baby sisters were born.

 **When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart…**

 **You'll come of age with our young nation—**

"I'm excited." Eliza grinned.

"Me too." Alexander replied fondly. A whole new generation knowing America as _America_ and not Britain's rebellious colonies.

Stopping and noticing the present was much better than working all day for the future.

 **We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you, if we lay a strong foundation, we'll pass it onto you, we'll make it right for you.**

"I fully intend to treat her as she should be treated, because one day she's going to change the world." Aaron said to no one in particular, his eyes shining.

 **And you'll blow us all away—**

"Aw, look at Burr." Alexander said, vaguely gesturing to the young father. He sat clutching a pillow to his chest with a soft smile on his face.

"We should form a club for all of the dads." Alex said again. He turned to Aaron.

"You, me, Laf, and George. We'll call ourselves the Dirty Daddies. Let's make something beautiful Aaron!"

 **Yeah you'll blow us all away**

 **Someday, someday…**

 **Ham: Oh, Philip when you smile I am undone, my** _ **son**_

Alexander this time smiled, remembering the little pink face waiting for him back home. It was still so strange that he had a wife and son at all; it was weird to have something that was completely yours. Love was an unimportant, wistful fantasy back in the Caribbean when his only goal was to _leave._

 **Look at my son.**

"I feel like Eliza would just be standing to the side like 'Yes Alexander I've carried him for nine months I've seen him.'" Peggy said, turning red as the others gave her a strange look.

 **Pride is not the word I'm looking for!**

"Well there's gratification, honor, delight, repletion…" James started, going quieter once he noticed that all eyes were now on him.

"I know how you feel." Peggy whispered.

 **There is so much more inside me now**

 **Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun, my** _ **son**_

"He stops rhyming when he's happy." Angelica said amusingly.

"Oh! They said sun and son because Philly is like our sun because he's basically our world! Or we're his world—I don't know." Eliza once again said excitedly. Angelica smiled at her warmly. It was amazing to see Eliza's little epiphanies during the musical numbers.

 **When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart…**

 **My father wasn't around—**

Alexander didn't have to look to see that they were looking at him, the _scandalous_ illegitimate child.

 **Burr: My father wasn't around**

Aaron didn't have to look to see that they were looking at him this time, the man whose childhood _must've been so easy and so fun!_

 **Ham: I swear that I'll be around for you**

 **Burr: I'll be around for you**

 **Ham: I'll do whatever it takes**

 **Burr: I'll make a million mistakes**

"They really know what they're talking about." Lafayette piped. As a father himself, he could recognized the sheer vulnerability felt when you held that tiny head in your hands, and the sheer horror that you'll inevitably scar them forever and ruin their entire life with just one little mistake, rendering them miserable and with a strong hatred of their parents.

At least babies were cute.

 **Both: I'll make the world safe and sound for you—**

"The world will never be safe and sound." Alexander said gravely. "The only thing I will do is love my children so much that they won't doubt it's safe and sound."

If Philip got hurt, or god forbid— _died_ , he'd travel to hell and back to bring him back.

 **Will come of age with our new nation.**

 **We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right of you.**

 **If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it onto you, we'll give the world to you**

Eliza snuggled into her husband's arms. She didn't really want to talk, she just wanted to enjoy this quiet moment with her love before his mind would already go on to create new feats and new worlds, too virtuous for her to understand.

 **And you'll blow us away**

 **Someday, someday**

 **Yeah, you'll blow us all away**

 **Someday, someday…**

~0o0~

Holy smokes I have 400 reviews. Everyone is just so sweet, it's so nice to see all the support. Like you don't have to do it but you all do it anyway. I just wish there was a way for everyone to understand how much I actually love this. I also wish this was fluffier; it was surprisingly hard to write.

In other news besides your beauty, I don't understand apostrophes at all. Even in elementary school they cursed me.

Happy late International Women's Day and Harriet Tubman Day! Seeing all these girls supporting each other and solving problems together—it was beautiful.

So yesterday I finally took my science test and RiseUpWiseUp was literally reading the Ron Chernow biography in front of me. I see you…

Other good news! Spring break is here! Today is my last day and I'm actually gonna write every day. Today was actually a really great day.

I have two other stories in mind as a matter of fact, and the first one is going to be posted either today or tomorrow.

Thank you again, and have a nice day!


	24. Laurens Interlude

Hey, little authors note before we get started, but I totally recommend watching/listening GalactiBuns animatic of the Laurens Interlude mostly I'm using that version. It's really the only one with the actual lyrics and song. There's also this new animator named szin and you guys should really check them out! I tried my best.

~0o0~

 **John: I may not live to see our glory…**

"Shit."

 **Eliza: Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina.**

" _Shit."_

 **Laurens: But I will gladly join the fight.**

George held his head down. There were so many things he wanted to say and do, but the only thought that was in his mind was how wrong everything was, for these boys who were looking forward to life and freedom to be so cruelly rejected.

 **Ham: It's from John Laurens, I'll read it later.**

Peggy shook her head, her knees up to her chest. "No it's not." She whispered.

 **Eliza: No it's not.**

 **John: And when our children tell our story…**

John smiled at Alexander sadly. Alexander with his beautiful wife and wonderful son who no doubt would go on to do so many great things. They obviously would hold his complete and utter devotion while he was just and ex-soldier.

 **Ham: Will you read it?**

 **John: They'll tell the story of—**

 **Tonight.**

The boys solemnly looked at each other. During the war there was always thoughts of ' _Oh, that will never happen to me!'_ But now it will happen and watching it helplessly was horrible.

John was someone who _meant_ something. They were like a clock, always moving and changing and after one piece is missing the entire thing falls apart.

But a shitty metaphor couldn't encompass the loss of a friend.

 **Eliza: On Tuesday the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.**

Alexander shut his eyes tightly, trying not to let tears fall.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, fuck you're crying you piece of fucking shit you should've been killed instead you littlefuckingmotherfuckerworthlesswasteofspace—_

 **These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He is buried here until his family can send for his remains.**

Remains. That was all John was now. Only a corpse as a testament to his entire life.

 **As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting 3,000 men for the first all black military regiment**

Eliza put her hands up to her face. She wasn't as close to John as Alexander was, but all she knew was that John was the only thing Alex _truly had_ for most of his life.

 **The surviving members of this regiment have been…**

 **Returned to their masters.**

Angelica shook her head. "That's not right." God, why was everything so messed up. She felt as if they were going backwards instead of forwards. She can only hope and pray that things will improve, in her time or the next.

And goddammit, so help her if she isn't going to try.

 **John: Tomorrow there'll be more of us…**

"Yeah." John said, turning to Alex. "Listen, _I'm okay_. And if—when, I die." He took a deep breath. "It'll be okay. And you'll be okay. Because I've done my share. I've helped this country and I've tried to free the slaves, and even though I didn't achieve it!" He paused, his voice growing stronger and stronger. "There are still people like you and everyone in this room who are going to try their goddamn best to help."

 **Eliza: Alexander, are you alright?**

…

 **Ham: I have so much work to do.**

~0o0~

Our poor gay turtle baby.

He's staying by the way, I'm not that cruel. He needs to roast Alex during Say No to This.

I don't know about death and stuff so I hope that this is okay. I tried to let it show how Alex has a lot of really unhealthy coping mechanisms and self hate so John dying would kind of worsen it.

Anyways, since it's spring break, I'm gonna post a lot of new stories and chapters of this story. In fact, I already have a new story up and I would really appreciate it if some of you all could check it out. I spent a really long time on it and I just want to see if you guys like it. Your enjoyment is my number one priority.

Have a nice day!


	25. Non-Stop

**Burr: After the war I went back to New York!**

"No please I'm still sad _please._ "

 **Ham: A-after the war I went back to New York!**

"Mine sounds cooler than yours."

 **Burr: I finished up my studies and I practiced law!**

"Oh, Aaron, babe, you might've _practiced_ law, but have you _lived, breathed, chewed up and spit up law_." Alexander gently scolded.

 **Ham: I practiced law, Burr worked next door.**

 **Burr: Even though we started at the very same time, Alexander Hamilton became to climb, how to account—**

"Ha, account. Lawyer pun." John chuckled.

 **For his rise to the top? Man, the man is**

 **Non-stop!**

 **Ham: Gentlemen of jury, I'm curious, bear with me, are you aware we're making history?**

"It's so cool knowing that this is literally history." Peggy said. "Like, years from now people will be talking about us!"

"They'll be talking about the boys more likely." Angelica huffed.

 **This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation, the liberty behind deliberation!**

 **Company: Non-stop!**

 **Ham: I intend to prove without a shadow of a doubt—**

"Why is he on the table?" Eliza asked.

"He likes to be tall." said Hercules.

 **With my assistant counsel—**

 **Burr: Co-counsel, Hamilton** _ **sit down**_

"You can just feel the exasperation in his voice." John said.

"Anybody who has had a conversation with Alexander would feel it." Aaron responded tiredly.

 **Our client Levi Weeks is innocent—**

"Levi killed someone?" Aaron asked.

"Well he was always a bit off. Remember that time at Christmas with his d…" Alexander trailed off as he noticed Eliza's attention was on him.

 **Call your first witness. That's all you had to say.**

 **Ham: Okay, one more thing!**

 **Burr: Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

 **Soon that attitude may be your doom.**

"Laying it a bit thick aren't we A-Burr." Alex said. "It's not my fault I'm a genius."

"God, you are such a dick." Hercules said.

 **Company: Awwww!**

 **Burr: Why do you write like you're running out of time?**

Quills and pots of ink were the only thing he could actually count on. His essay on the hurricane got him out of that god-forsaken town, his writing skills proved valuable as Washington's aid-de-camp, why now of all times would he abandon it?

Burr had opportunity handed to him; Alexander had to take it.

 **Write day and night like you're running out of time? Every day you fight like you're running out of time.**

 **Keep on fighting. In the meantime—**

"Are you trying to encourage me or emphasize my stupidity?" Alexander asked teasingly.

"Don't force me to make that decision." Burr said.

 **Ham: Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony, and nowhere is it stronger then Albany!**

"Wow, um, words. So many words." Eliza said. Alexander took her hand.

"It's alright darling. It's not your job to understand this." He said. Angelica had to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelling at him.

 **This colony's economy's increasingly stalling—**

"Alexander's verses don't align with the beat." Angelica noted. It made it seem that he truly was rambling.

"He can't even rap right in his own musical." John said.

 **Honestly that's why public service seems to be calling me!**

 **I practiced the law, I practic'ly perfected it.**

"'Practice' is used as both a way to improve and as a way to enact a skill, such as lawyering. I guess you could say that I'm," Alexander paused, and grinned devilishly. " _Practically perfect._ "

 **I've seen injustice in this world and I've corrected it, now for a strong central democracy, if not then I'll be Socrates throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities!**

 **Company: Awwww!**

 **Burr: Hamilton at the Constitutional Convention!**

Alexander gasped softly. "Holy shit." He whispered.

 **Ham: I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!**

Eliza put her hand to her husband's cheek, smiling fondly.

 **Burr: There as a New York junior delegate.**

 **Ham: Now what I'm gonna say may sound indelicate…**

 **Burr: Goes and proposes his own form of government!**

George sighed. Alexander _would_ do something like that. At least people like him were invested in the government. Lord knows how much of a disaster would happen if George was in any kind of politics.

 **Company: What?**

 **Burr: His own plan for a new form of government!**

 **Company: What?**

 **Burr: Talks for six hours, the convention is listless!**

 **idkwhatisnameissoimmacallhimsteve: Bright young man!**

"Don't encourage him." Aaron whispered painfully.

 **thispersonsoundslowkeyhottbh: Yo, who da eff is this!**

"If you don't know, don't worry, he'll say his name every five seconds." Hercules assured.

 **Burr: Why do you always say what you believe? Why do you always say what you believe? Ev'ry proclamation guarantees, free ammunition for your enemies!**

 **Company: Awwww!**

 **Burr: Why do you write like it's going out of style!**

"Maybe it will Burr, inventions are always being created, you don't know the future!"

 **Write day and night like it's going out of style? Ev'ry day you fight like it's going out of style. Do what you do—**

 ***knock knock who's there** _ **democracy**_ *****

 **Burr: Alexander?**

 **Ham: Aaron Burr, sir.**

 **Burr: It's the middle of the night.**

 **Ham: Can we confer sir?**

"No." Aaron said. "I'm so tired, please."

Peggy patted the space next to her. "Take a nap. Here, you can keep the good pillow." She said, handing him one.

 **Burr: Is this a legal matter?**

"I can feel the love. What, no 'how's the wife, how's the baby'?" Alexander said, mock offended.

 **Ham: Yes, and it's important to me.**

 **Burr: What do you need?**

 **Ham: Burr, you're a better lawyer than me.**

Alexander choked.

 **Burr: Okay.**

 **Ham: I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive, you're incredible in court, you're succinct, persuasive—**

"Okay, okay, y'all can stop flirting." John laughed. Aaron looked scandalized.

 **Burr: Who's your client?**

 **Ham: The new US Constitution?**

 **Burr: No.**

"Damn, Burr." Hercules said.

 **Ham: Hear me out.**

 **Burr: No way!**

 **Ham: A series of essays, anonymously published defending the document to the public.**

"Who else writes 90 page papers on democracy? Anonymous doesn't mean anything when it regards you." Aaron said.

 **Burr: No one will read it.**

"I would." Alex said smugly.

"There are other people than you Alexander."

 **Ham: I disagree.**

 **Burr: And if it fails?**

 **Ham: Burr, that's why we need it!**

 **Burr: The Constitution's a mess!**

"Your face is a mess."

"That was uncalled for."

"Not as uncalled for as your face."

 **Ham: So it needs amendments!**

 **Burr: It's full of contradictions!**

 **Ham: So is independence!**

"Slavery." John coughed, locking eyes with everyone who owned any kind of person, which was unfortunately most of them.

 **We have to start somewhere.**

 **Burr: No. No way.**

 **Ham: You're making a mistake.**

 **Burr: Goodnight.**

 **Ham: Hey, what're you waiting for?**

"See song 13." Aaron deadpanned.

 **What do you stall for?**

 **Burr: What?**

 **Ham: We won the war, what was it all for? Do you support this Constitution?**

 **Burr: Of course!**

Alex raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to protest but Eliza quickly shushed him.

 **Ham: Then defend it.**

 **Burr: And what if you're backing the wrong horse?**

"Horses?" Hercules said, perking up.

 **Ham: Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed—**

"All at the same time might I add!" Alexander yelled. He didn't know what government plans he finished but he was obligated to support it.

 **For the notion of a nation we now get to build! For once in your life take a stand with pride, I don't understand how you stand to the side!**

 **Burr: I'll keep all my plans close to my chest!**

"I thought he said 'pants' instead of plans and I got really excited." Hercules confessed.

"Not the moment." Angelica said sternly.

 **I'll wait here and see which way the wind will blow!**

"I could say some shitty metaphor about the wind saying that your philosophy is wrong, but Burr, spending time with you made me realize that you're not as annoying as I thought." Alexander started.

"Where are you going with this?" Aaron replied cautiously.

 **I'm taking my time watching the afterbirth of a nation, watching the tension grow!**

"What I'm saying is that yes, sometimes it is good to remain neutral, but you can't go through life hesitating or else you are going to _miss so much_." Alexander said desperately, trying to make his friend understand.

 **Ang: I am sailing off to London, I am accompanied by someone who always pays.**

"Oh Angelica, good. I like her." Alexander said, relieved.

 **I have found a wealthy husband who will keep me in comfort for all my days.**

'Angelica, you found a husband?" Eliza said sadly.

Angelica looked at her two baby sisters guiltily. "Darlings, I had to. I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry. Come her." She said, beckoning them with her arms open. Both snuggled at her sides, briefly squeezing.

 **He is not a lot of fun, but there's no one who match your turn of phrase.**

Only Angelica could possibly match Alexander's fast paced mind.

 **My Alexander!**

 **Ham: Angelica…**

Stage-Angelica hesitated for a moment, looking as if she was supposed to say something else.

 **Ang: Don't forget to write…**

"You won't have to worry about that Ang." Alexander said in a bittersweet fashion.

 **Eliza: Look at where you are, look at where you started.**

Eliza was singing faster, almost in a way that she was trying to keep up with her husband. Another thing for James to note.

 **The fact that you're alive is a miracle, just stay alive, that would be enough. And if your wife, could share a fraction of your time…**

Eliza's eyebrows furrowed slightly. As a dutiful wife she would of course have to support her husband, but she couldn't help but detest the new politics Alex would have to go into. She didn't want them to fill his whole world like the revolution had. She didn't want him to slip away like he almost had in war.

 **Would that be enough?**

 **Burr: Alexander joins forces with James Madison—**

"Ayy, Jemmy." Alex chuckled, the boys laughing together. "Looking forward to it." He said sincerely.

 **And John Jay—**

"Who?"

 **To write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution entitled The Federalist Papers. The plan was to write a total of 25 essays, the work divided evenly among them.**

"25 is not divisible by three?" Lafayette said unsurely.

"What are you talking about?" Alexander responded. "I write 23 and Jemmy and John whats-his-face share two. How is that hard to understand? God, it's good thing you're pretty."

 **In the end, they wrote 85 essays in the span of six months.**

Eyes widened as that that processed in their minds. _85_ _essays_ of any number of pages in that time…what were these boys doing to themselves.

 **John Jay got sick after writing five.**

 **James Madison wrote 29.**

 **Hamilton wrote the other 51!**

Angelica frowned as she wondered just how many late nights and excuses Alexander must have given Eliza during those six months. No doubt he would bury himself into his work, more so considering John's apparent death.

 **How do you write like your running out of time? Write day and night like your running out of time? Ev'ry day you fight like you're running out of time, like you're running out of time, are you running out of time?**

The chorus seemed much more horrified than anything, and the room was sort of horrified in varying degrees. Just, writing so many individual essays within that time just wasn't _healthy_.

 **How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive? How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive? How do you write ev'ry second you're alive? Ev'ry second you're alive! Ev'ry second you're alive!**

 **Wash: They are asking me to lead.**

Dammit America. He just wanted to go back to his wife and dogs, not get stuck in this endless loop of stiff letters and annoying diplomats.

 **I am doing the best I can, to get the people that I need, I'm asking you to be my right hand man.**

 **Ham: Treasury or State?**

 **Wash: I know it's a lot to ask.**

 **Ham: Treasury or State?**

 **Wash: To leave behind the world you know…**

 **Ham: Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?**

 **Wash: Treasury.**

 **Ham: Let's go.**

"No, let's not go." Eliza begged. She didn't know why, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was like the butterflies she got when she saw Alex at the ball, but these were more frantic.

 **Eliza: Alexander…**

 **Ham: I have to leave.**

 **Eliza: Alexander—**

 **Ham: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

"Let her talk Alexander!" Angelica yelled angrily. Something wasn't right. Alex was trying to put Eliza's words against her and she knew deep down that no matter how much she loved and admired her sister's husband, he didn't know how to control himself.

Eliza didn't deserve this.

 **Eliza: Helpless…**

"You said that you wouldn't let me feel helpless." Eliza said, fighting back tears. It was just a song but it showed her that her loving husband maybe didn't care that much, and she couldn't handle the ugly truth.

Alexander wrapped his arm around her and placed his head on her forehead. "No no no no. It's okay, we're okay." He said, softly rocking her. He couldn't help but feel a sense of disaster. Even though it really was just a song he still felt awful, and looking around the room he could see that the others felt the same.

This was his _entire life_ , every bit played out and enjoyed like a piece of fiction. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to stop and just go home with his sweet wife and giggling baby or continue, but there was no choice.

 **Ham: They are asking me to lead!**

 **Eliza: Look around, isn't this enough!**

Eliza buried her head deeper into Alexander's neck. Angelica had warned her about people like Alex, people who vacationed in lives. People who saw others as simple visitors before whisking onto something new and more exciting even if it unearthing it left their hands scraped and bloody.

 **Ang: He will never be satisfied!**

 **All: Would that be enough to be satisfied, satisfied, satisfied!**

 **History has its eyes on you!**

 **Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

 **Soon that attitude may be your doom.**

 **Why do you fight like—**

 **History has its eyes on you…**

 **I am not throwing away my shot…**

 **Just you wait\ I am not throwing away my shot…**

 **Just you wait**

 **I am!**

 **Alexander Hamilton, Hamilton, just you wait!**

 **I am not throwing away my shot!**

~0o0~

Well that was a doosey so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes because it is currently 10:40 in Tennessee. I have a lot to say, so I'll the most important first.

For the next chapter or two, since there are two acts, I'm gonna have the characters reacting to the real world. Obviously I'm going to do events such as the world wars, the cold war, Vietnam war, moon landings, technology, education, 9/11, feminist movement, and racial movement. I want to do the LGBTQ+ movement, but everybody would honestly be so horribly homophobic that I don't think I can handle writing that. I am really sorry, but I'm not sure if I can use my godly author powers to change that since that would undermine a lot of things. I am in no way against it and I hope I don't offend anyone because the modern America is made up such diverse people of all preferences and races and sexualities and religions and I love that so much. I'll try to include something about it but it will most likely be very brief as LGBTQ+ wasn't really a coined term back then, so the characters would probably not understand it.

There'll be reacting to America's reputation, both informally and formally along with relationships among other countries and reactions to modern clothes for both men and women and gender fluid clothing. Any suggestions, feel free to review them or PM me.

Anyways, news. So my sister and her friend _found my fanfic._ They're huge nerds and have writing since like before I was born so it's cool. My sister is 25. No but like, my sister's friend shares the same name as my mom so I nearly had a heart attack thinking that my sweet mom had read this whole thing. So if anyone has seen that review by Maha and Fariha, just know that it's them teasing their baby sister. I'm not gonna go into specifics because I don't want to reveal that much about me but yeah, they're trolls. _They sent me a snap chat of them playing Sia's Satisfied in the car._

I'm just really tired because I was up late helping my friend and I've been writing this and I had a fun day with my mom and I need sleep. Thank you all for reading by the way. It's really nice to have so much positivity, especially since I'm a teenager and yada yada.

Have a genuinely good day everyone!


	26. Reacting to the Wars Part 1

I am not self-inserting myself. Just want to clear that up. The teens showing these people about modern America are a completely diverse group :)

Also history lesson so now I have an excuse to geek out about World War 2.

~0o0~

In the midst of laughing the group hadn't noticed that the television had switched to a new channel. It lit up, and the screen showed several girls and boys around their early to mid-teens and all of different races. They could only see them with period-typical clothing and hair however.

"What the fuck."

"Oh wow first time I've seen a black person smiling—."

"Her hair is so pretty!"

"What's that weird scarf thing on her head?"

"Why are his eyes so… tiny?"

The first person, a young girl, cleared her throat. _"Sorry to interrupt your daily Hamilton intake, but since the first Act is done we all decided to give you all a bit more knowledge on America today before Act 2."_

Another girl smiled. _"Let's start on the wars. We all won the Revolutionary War, but I think you all deserve to know a bit more on the Civil War."_

The screen changed to a shot of the states, with a few unfamiliar ones. South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Louisiana, and Texas were among those highlighted.

" _The American Civil War was an internal conflict fought in the United States from 1861 to 1865."_

"The one thing we try to avoid was internal conflict." George said, disappointed.

"It's okay, we'll all be dead by then." Peggy said.

" _The US faced secessions from most Southern States. The current president, which is our leader if anybody is unfamiliar, was Abraham Lincoln. Today in 2017, he is an extremely well known president, mostly for his Civil War efforts and his Emancipation Proclamation."_

Confused looks were still thrown. A few books appeared next to them.

The same girl smiled. _"We will be going at a very fast pace, so those are for you to read later."_

" _Anyways, The Emancipation Proclamation basically just banned slavery as a whole."_

John stood up and started clapping. Fuck he was going to cry—yep he was crying. Alex and Lafayette were just awestruck, and the sisters all had content smiles on their pretty faces.

There were absolutely no words to describe the joy he felt. Finally, _finally._ It took them long enough, and obviously so many prejudices would still be held, but it was over. Enslaved people could go out there and love and smile and laugh without the weight of chains scarring their wrists. A new era in a way.

" _Unfortunately, most people who were formally enslaved had no choice but to go back to the awful people they worked for simply because there was nothing else for them to do."_

All happiness that had been created only a few moments ago dissipated.

"Okay, that's pretty shitty, but remember. Obviously there were people who _did_ something for slavery to be rightfully thought to be disgusting in the people." John tried. "And to those who didn't, we have to acknowledge that."

" _I wish I could tell you more about the heroics of these people, but history often doesn't give credit to those other than well-known white men. So many people were erased from the narrative. Ha, Hamilton reference. I'm just non-stop with these."_

John wanted the names of every person who had stood up.

He wanted all of those uncredited people to know that what they did goddamn _mattered_ in the endless void of humanity, even if they would be forgotten like he. However small act committed was important and he began to grow frustrated because his mind couldn't form the words he felt.

A young boy with pale skin and strange eyes began to talk. _"This one is quite important."_

"' _Quite.' You talk like a pretentious YA author."_ The girl with the scarf wrapped around her head giggled.

" _Well I am Asian so pretentious language is kind of our thing. Moving on! World War 1."_

"That doesn't sound very nice." Eliza cringed.

"I can only guess that the entire world is involved and that can only end in disaster." George added.

" _World War 1 was a global war originating in Europe—"_

"Oh thank god."

" _That lasted from July 28_ _th_ _, 1914 to November 11_ _th_ _, 1918. To give you all a general view on the casualties, more than 70 million military personnel were killed, over nine million combatants were killed, and over seven million civilians were killed."_

"An all were American heroes." Alexander said solemnly. Wars were supposed to protect the people who couldn't fight. For people like Eliza, or Angelica, or Philip. It tore apart families and friendships for seemingly no reward, and innocent men were thrown into this world of corruption because human greed took over.

" _It was one of the deadliest conflicts in history, including the Civil War, which also greatly shaped politics and revolutions in most of the countries involved."_

Another piped up. _"The war was triggered by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria."_

"First rule of war: don't kill the important people." George grimaced. Wish he'd remembered that when he was younger.

" _This event led to several others, and the end result was the major powers at war."_

"Amazing how one little thing can set off others." Angelica said, amazed. Granted she didn't know the whole story, but imagining the entire world fighting each other was frightening.

" _Of the major powers, the US had emerged as a particularly powerful one, though allies greatly helped end it. We still don't know about every person who served, but hopefully the books will give you more time to divulge in it."_

"Satisfying to know that our hard work will eventually pay off." Alexander quipped.

"Sad to know that only your work will be known." Angelica said back.

"Now, my dearest Angelica, is that really that bad of a thought?" Alexander responded with a charming smile. She turned away to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Whatever is going on, this will definitely be interesting."

~0o0~

Wow I am not proud of this at all. So sorry that this is so short.

Sorry if this is bad, I'm still kind of trying to be familiar with this type and believe me when I say that I will try to do my best. Hopefully more experience will work.

I try to base these 13-15 year olds on actual 13-15 year olds at my school so I really hope this doesn't hurt anyone's feelings. Kids are kind of jerks to be honest.

So what I'm thinking is another two chapters on the wars, one on technology, and two for every movement (including LGBTQ because I can.) You all let me know if the idea of 6 or 7 chapters in between would cause you to be really happy of absolutely hate me. Just let me know if any of you think the number should be a bit shorter or if it's fine—there is no problem changing it!


	27. Reacting to Wars Part 2

" _Now for World War 2. So, after the war, Germany was in a pretty shitty place."_

"Ooh that rhymed." Lafayette said. "I'm sorry, serious face now."

" _A new…'politician' emerged. He was Adolf Hitler."_ The child spat.

" _Germany was in such a horrible place that one German form of currency once equaled about one trillion US dollars."_

Alexander cringed.

" _Anyways, this party gained followers for blaming most problems on the Jews."_

"As usual." Alexander muttered pitifully. In Nevis and St. Croix he had often seen them being blamed, which just infuriated him.

" _Soon propaganda sprout up depicting them as greedy and power hungry. Hitler's goal was to establish the Jews as a separate race from the 'pure' Germans, or the ideal blue eyed blonde haired man."_ He finished.

" _Tensions developed over the course of several years. Hitler gained more power as puzzle pieces seemed to just fall in his favor. For example, Germany's feeble president died, leaving him the country. Frantic parents tried to send their children across the border as the violence became more apparent."_

"I could never just… _leave_ Philip." Eliza shivered, snuggling closer to her husband. Nothing was more tragic than separating parents and their child and she wondered just how scary things were if mothers and fathers were willing to send their children away.

" _They were sent to England. This was called the Kinder Transport. Thousands of children as old as 17 and as young as a baby roamed the streets, not knowing a lick of English."_

" _Things got worse."_

"Slow down." Peggy said franticly. "I don't understand."

" _Families were taken to ghettos, which were basically controlled living areas. Soon all food was banned. Disease and hard labor, along with the rooming situations caused the majority of them to die. Up to five or six families at least were forced to live in the same quarters."_

" _Now this is where we'll slow down so that you all may truly grasp the tragic events that occurred."_

"Of course, of fucking course." Hercules mumbled.

A different teenager took a deep breath before continuing.

" _They began rounding up the Jews, and outright killing them."_

They all gasped, eyes only on the screen.

" _The Nazis would separate them into two lines first. The first line had typically healthy people, and the second had people such as children, the elderly, and anyone with any kind of physical or mental disability. The people in the second line were immediately shot."_

"That's so sick…" John trailed off.

" _Again not the worse part. The remaining people_ _had their heads shaved off and tattooed numbers on their forearm, utterly humiliating them."_

"The fuck?!" Alexander yelled. Shaved heads and tattoos were explicitly banned in the Jewish Torah. He slowly calmed down, but baffled instead of angered. These people actually wanted to make those poor people _suffer._

" _Thus long hours were worked. Absolutely no disobedience was tolerated or plain death. Small acts of revenge were done however, such as sewing uniform pants together."_

Angelica nodded slowly, her usually pretty face frozen in disgust and pity.

" _Quickly, the Nazis took less measures to hide it. They would force people to dig out long trenches and then shoot them. They literally_ _ **dug out their own graves.**_ _"_

"Who could allow such a thing…" George said. Looking around at these young, hopeful faces around him, he wondered how someone could be so cruel as to just end a life not for freedom or liberty, but for no reason.

" _Starving and sick, most wished for death instead of this torture, especially at the worst concentration camp, Auschwitz-Birkenau. There were rooms filled with deadly gas just to ensure the Jewish people suffered for as long as possible, and later their hair and skin were used for things such as lamps and soap."_

Aaron stared defeated at the pictures seen of corpses strewn along the streets. As a soldier he wasn't unfamiliar with dead bodies and blood, but he was fighting for a cause, and a beautiful one at that. This was so, so much different. Another dark moment hanging over America and her spirit.

" _They were transferred in rail road carts, which held up to a hundred people, stuck for months as disease and sickness took over. The Nazis would bomb hospitals and shelters, assuring the German people that it was for reconstruction. By that time, it was too late to speak up. The Jews' antagonism had already established itself over the years and years."_

"Cowards." Alex snarled. How could just see a corpse and be so worried of their own life that they would ignore it. Following his escape to America and marriage to Eliza, his view on human nature had brightened now that he actually had a family to call his own. But this only worsened his view.

" _Horrible experiments were also done on the prisoners. For example, Nazi 'doctors' would mutilate a child and see if his twin felt the same. Focus for the mental torture on the Jews' minds were considered important—most became understandably unstable after the events of the Holocaust."_

Peggy felt like she going to cry. It was so hard to explain what she feeling—perhaps a mixture of grief and anger and that one emotion when you're upset _but don't know why and you feel worse_.

" _Small acts of heroism occurred however. Farmers would throw meager bags of potatoes through the carts. Young girls would seduce and then shoot Nazi officers. American girl scouts would spy on them as well. Snipers would also discreetly kill, especially Ukrainian woman Lyudmila Pavlichenko, who had a record of 309 confirmed kills."_

"And they were all heroes." Thomas said quietly to James, too happy of some form of help even if women were apart of them.

"That's amazing." Angelica said. "I have no words, there is just nothing to explain what this brings. But to those few people who took the risk…"

"Thank you." Eliza finished.

" _Soon the allied powers joined, resulting in of course, World War 2. So many more horrible acts occurred from every power, but we don't have enough time to acknowledge these martyrs. A total of_ _ **11 million people died during the Holocaust.**_ _Of those 11 million, 6 million were Jews, and of those 6 million, 1 million were children."_

Eliza screamed as the photos pulled up, showing thin children more dead than alive siting around. Bellies swollen and ribs sticking out, all of the sweet innocence was lost. She couldn't bear to look at them being picked up by black and white American soldiers. They were rescued technically, but none of them were saved from what they had to go through.

Alexander looked away, pulling his distraught wife closer to him. Laf had his head on his knees, his heart numb, while Herc just stared at the ground, his eyes blank and mouth open.

Angelica and Peggy were holding on to each other as if the other would be snatched up like those poor people.

" _The other 5 million were Roma, people with disabilities, Jehova's Witnessed, and homosexuals, who we will tell you about later."_

Silence filled the room for every single person who died.

A young girl looking older than her years wiped a tear. _"Following the Holocaust and World War 2, the Cold War began."_

"No, not another war, _please._ " Aaron said, rubbing his hands on his face. He felt cold and alone and he just really wanted a hug.

" _The Cold War wasn't a war per-se, but more of several years of the US and Russia at tension with each other. With the development of nuclear weapons and bombs, both were basically walking egg shells with the other. Bomb drills were commonly practiced, and the two countries were trying to one-up the other in a way, such as with the space-race, which we will get into later."_

" _During the Cold War, the Berlin Wall was created, which separated West Germany (a communist society) and East Germany (a socialist society). It was finally destroyed in 1989, a hopeful act for the future."_

"That's the thing about America. She learns from her mistakes and always betters it." George said with a sad, tired smile.

" _Of course there were more awful wars, like the Vietnam War in the 60's, Korean War, Indian and Pakistani War, etc…"_

"The 20th century was so violent."

" _Well, yes. Fun music and pretty dresses disguised the crippling racism, sexism,_ _fascism, I could go on. Following the Cold War, a period of hope for the future and extreme technological advancements occurred."_

"Hell yeah."

"I couldn't have phrased it better Herc." Alexander laughed. He was still angry and sad, but when a tragedy occurs like this you rise up and become better, remembering the events and promising not to repeat it.

History is a full circle afterall.

" _Until 9/11. You see these groups called 'terrorists' devote themselves to killing anyone who doesn't agree with themselves, such as ISIS, AL-Qaeda, and the Taliban. They call themselves Muslim but they do not represent the religion."_ The teen with the head scarf said solemnly.

" _On September 11, 2001, the twin towers were attacked. Almost 3,000 men, women, and children were killed brutally. We'll show you a clip."_

They all stared in silence as the—what were they called? Airplanes! Crashed into the building. Looking in a sort of morbid curiosity, they couldn't teat their eyes away. How many lives were changed in that one second? Humans shouldn't have that kind of power, the kind of power to easily manipulate life and death like this.

There was no regard for other lives. It was a shameful thing, when humans became numbers instead of people.

" _Afterwards, there was a major shift in politics. As most countries offered their condolences by waving the American flag and singing the nation anthem—thank them all, the hope for the future absolutely dissipated. A wave of paranoia washed over the government and people."_

" _We will never forget."_

~0o0~

My heart is heavy.

I had two classes, one in seventh grade and one this year, both only a semester long which went into extreme detail of the Holocaust. I distinctly remember crying, watching the survivors read their diaries and recall these experiences and I'd feel so incredibly sad. These were old men and women, their voices shaky and soft and my first thought was to ignore them because they were old and therefore didn't mean anything. I felt disgusted afterward when I heard these stories, of people my age doing the only thing they had to do, survive.

It's so fucked up. I don't like to curse in the author's note, but it truly was fucked up. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes because I'm just really sad right now.

I'm so sorry for waiting so long to update, I had trouble with this chapter. Thank you all for your support and kind words, especially to RiseUpWiseUp since she was encouraging me the whole way.

Everyone have a lovely day :*)


	28. Reacting to America Part 1

" _We're gonna show you a few technological advancements we have made and the United States' reputation and relationships with other countries."_

Peggy wiped a few remaining tears. "Sounds fun." She said half-heartedly.

" _Here, let's give you all an iPhone."_

Alexander was given a small box, quickly tearing it open.

"Alex!" Eliza scolded. "Calm down."

He (respectively) ignored her, and held up a small, rectangular device.

"What the fuck."

"Ooh pretty!"

"I wonder—"

"What the hell is this?" Alexander asked.

" _What you are currently holding is and iPhone. Basically it is a device in which you can send short, quick messages to another person in a matter of seconds, talk even if you are countries away, has all of the world's information in a quick search, play games, etc…"_

"Turn it on!" Aaron said.

"I would if I knew how." Alex fired back, his eyes focus on the screen.

" _Press the button."_

The next few hours were spent just playing on the phone. There was so much things to do! It was annoying when Angelica had to take the phone away when the boys all wanted to 'google' themselves, but the most confusing part was all of the new references and social ideas.

What the fuck was a selfie, why were kids throwing back packs at each other, flipping water bottles was dumb, what does 'lit' and 'fam' mean, why the hell are these stupid people famous and _what is the game and why did they lose it._

" _I think we should take that away…"_

"Why! You all literally have the world's knowledge on your fingertips and you waste it looking at pictures of cats and butts." Alex deadpanned. "I want to know every single thing."

"How are rainbows made?" Lafayette asked. "I've always wanted to know that."

"I would prefer learning about how we eradicated small pox than this 'dabbing' nonsense." Thomas added.

" _Nope we're taking it away."_ The teen said with a pleasant smile, ignoring the absolute livid looks he received. _"We will answer a few questions though."_

John stood up." Okay, let's start with the big one, did we really reach the moon?"

" _Yep, with the space race against Russia, or the then Soviet-Union. It was also around that time we started making nuclear and atomic bombs."_

"We read about those!" Eliza said. "We didn't understand any of it but woo! America did that!"

" _As for small pox Tommy J, effective vaccines were developed, which is a biological preparation that offers you immunity to a disease. Some people don't believe in it though."_

"Those people are stupid." Aaron said. "It's not even a matter of opinion, do you want to die?"

"I dream about it sometimes, does that count?"

" _We also have more knowledge in mental illnesses."_

"Mental…illness?" James asked.

" _Mental illness is an extremely important thing to discuss. I can't offer an accurate description since I've never had it, but it's like, when your brain doesn't function the way it's supposed to and it affects your entire life negatively."_

"Well, lucky only the insane have it." George said. "No right person would get it." He said, the others agreeing.

The teen cringed. _"It's more complicated than that. Mental illnesses can happen to anyone, even if you live a stereotypically happy life. Some examples of it are PTSD, or post-traumatic-stress-disorder, which commonly occurs when someone has experienced a traumatic event, such as war."_

The soldiers flinched. Being told they were less than perfect was a harsh blow.

Aaron kept quiet.

…

"Tell us more."

" _Other common ones are depression, when someone expresses a deep sadness for a long period of time. It is more complex than that however. There are good days and bad days, and it's not something easy to 'cure.'"_

"So these poor people just suffer?" Eliza said. "Is there any way to help them?"

" _We do have proper medication, but nothing but awareness can aid this better. We can never know if someone is silently struggling and we can't help if we don't know what to do."_

Everyone was quiet but still confused. It just, it doesn't make sense. People were made by God, and only sinners suffered. This was new, and scary, but the only thing they really wanted was to know _more_ about mental illness.

" _Moving onto a more light-hearted topic, how about 'Merica's reputation!"_

Hesitant claps followed, their minds still processing all this new knowledge.

" _First of all, you all know that America is a super-power. We get called to fix shit and start shit and do shit, blah blah blah. But informally, our image is less…powerful."_

"What do you mean? America's a global power." George said.

" _Well, we're known for being rather fat, lazy, racist, poor healthcare, shitty politics—"_

"Wait wait wait." John started. "So you're telling me, that this nation goes to hell after we die?"

"Is America really like this now?" Lafayette asked sadly. Alex and John both plopped down next to him.

"Forgot the only person who loves America more than we do is Gil." John said to Alex and put his arm around Lafayette.

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure it's all in good fun." Alex said to him, and kissed the Frenchman's cheek.

" _Now, Canada. Canada is like America but better."_

The entire room broke into abrupt protests.

" _Goddammit calm down you soggy pieces of toast. Canada is America's best friend though. Same with Australia. Australia is like America but scarier."_

"How scarier?" Hercules asked.

" _Like poisonous spiders scary."_

"Damn."

" _England is like America but sadder. I mean, if you see an American in England you can tell, because they're smiling and talking to everyone. You don't pull that crap in Europe. Also nobody likes tea in America. Too British. We cut that shit out a long time ago."_

They were all snickering at the description of England. England did need to go down a notch, but the tea thing was rather upsetting. The tea taxes triggered the entire revolution; it was a part of their culture.

Knowing that it wasn't important was a brutal reminder than nobody really cared about their time anymore.

" _The next part, the racial movement."_

~0o0~ 

Hello my lovelies! First of all, I have 600 review now! I'm drowning in all the support and I got quite a few PMs about the Holocaust thing and that was incredibly touching. Thank you all so, so much. I have no idea what to do with these filler chappies and it's hard balancing out serious moments and wtf moments and funny moments and just 'this is cool but it doesn't surprise us as much as you think it would' moments.

Important thing, in the off broadway version of Say No To This, there's this little moments in which Eliza sings Helpless and Angelica Satisfied, to emphasize Alex's betrayal. Do you guys think I should add that in? Look it up, it's absolutely gorgeous.

In other news, there was a fight at school today. It was so stupid. Speaking of school, I saw that puppy again! He was licking my hand and was so cute gahhh.

I'm also reading the Chernow bio, and wow my characters are so ooc. At least their out-of-characterness is consistent.

Another thing, I've been listening to Satisfied, and I've noticed the background of 'LAAAADIES' from A Winter's Ball. Lin is a smart one, that's for sure.

Sorry for talking so much but I love getting everything out instead of bottling it up. You all are really really sweet and I _wish so much everyone could understand how much this means to me_.

Have a safe, beautiful day!


	29. Last Reaction

This is literally the most boring thing ever so I don't blame you if you want to skip it. This stuff is important though, so I kind of have to write, for myself mostly. It's also super long.

But yeah, What'd I Miss is next and the fun stuff is happening so just skip this.

~0o0~

" _As you all may know, the Racial Movement is linked to the early abolitionist era. The Civil Rights Era addressed the unfair treatment of African Americans compared to the average white man."_

"Finally something hopeful." Eliza said.

" _The Civil Rights Movement, which lasted from 1954 to 1968, and their most well-known activists were people such as Martin Luther King Jr, Rosa Parks, the Little Rock Nine, and more. This time period shows the prime with jazz and blues music, which was development largely by African Americans to express their pain as being treated as second class citizens."_

"Yes, yes, _yes._ Tell me everything, tell me _everyone."_ John said.

" _Let's start with Rosa Parks. Back then, black and white people had to sit on specialized seats on buses. Rosa sat on a 'white' seat. She was promptly arrested."_

"It's a seat. Just a seat where you place your butt, _your butt is a butt there are cute ones and not so cute ones but it's still a butt Jesus."_

" _Soon after, the Montgomery Bus Boycotts took place in which many African Americans refused to sit on segregated seats."_

"I still don't see the problem? I mean, at least they're still not slaves…"

" _ **All people deserve to be treated with respect**_ _. Anyways, further acts of protest followed. It was a new period, in which the picture perfect 'All American' mask the US wore was taken off."_

"America is better than this…" George said, somewhat upset that the US wasn't as glorious as he had hoped, and somewhat upset about the slavery situation.

" _Perhaps the face of the Civil Rights Movement was Martin Luther King Jr., who was known for his nonviolent approach and he was also known as a devoted Christian."_

Eliza smiled warmly. Mr. King and his peacefulness made her so happy; after the familiar anger and violent war, sometimes it was hard to believe that a person who was so _wronged_ by the world still had love in his soul.

" _He was involved in the Montgomery Bus Boycotts, The Memphis Sanitation Worker strike, and spoke out about his nonviolent philosophy. In his famous 'I Have a Dream' speech, he said about his hopes for an end to segregation. It absolutely revolutionized the face of the Movement. His speech, about love and equality his taught in schools everywhere. In fact, there is a MLK day and a Black History Month, celebrating the culture and history of African Americans."_

"Well I don't see why they have a whole month celebrating themselves if they didn't build America." Thomas said honestly.

"You shut your mouth." John said dangerously.

"It just doesn't make sense—"

"Shut up!" He yelled. He turned to him, taking a deep breath.

"We're both white men, I understand that. It's not my place to speak for their experiences. But someone shouldn't have their rights— _controlled._ " He said. George and James remained quiet, as the women silently fumed. Alex was just mad that he hadn't told him off first.

The room's air became tense.

"These people defined America, Thomas. They did great things that are taken for granted because in the future, god, children don't have to worry about being beaten for their skin. You did great things as well, and so did George, and James, and Aaron, and Alexander, but don't forget that these are people, not property."

" _The Civil Rights Act of 1964_ , _which banned discrimination in work places soon followed, along with the Voting Act Rights Act of 1965, which restored the right to vote, The Immigration and Nationality Act of 1965, which allowed immigrants to come from other groups, and The Fair Housing Act of 1968, which banned housing discrimination."_

" _Unfortunately, Luther was assassinated while visiting Memphis. He had a pillow fight before he was killed."_

"God, that is so messed up. This is all messed up." Alexander said while shaking his head slowly. Eliza, sensing he was going on another one of his rants, piped up.

"Well, he's in heaven now. What a lovely soul."

" _His assassination inspired much fear. However the Movement would not yield. Anyways, we haven't told you all about The Little Rock Nine. The Little Rock Nine were a group of nine African American students were enrolled into an all-white school."_

" _Brown v. The Board of Education stated that all segregated schools were unconstitutional. Earnest Green, Elizabeth Eckford, Jefferson Thomas (ironic isn't it), Terrence Roberts, Carlotta Walls LaNier, Minnijean Brown, Gloria Ray Karlmark, Thelma Mothershed, and Melba Pattillo Beals were registered."_

"These children don't need to get sucked into this…" Peggy said nervously. She knew what was going to happen, and her best level of thought was to ignore it, as if the struggle would just disappear.

" _A blockade was actually formed to prevent them from learning. They all had escorts for some time. They were spat on, kicked, and Melba had acid thrown into her eyes. All because people didn't think a black person should stand with them."_

"Nobody should be denied an education."

" _They pulled through. Melba actually published a book—"_

"A woman, publishing a book?"

" _Yes hush you cold belgian waffle. Post-Civil Rights Era, not only African Americans, but also Asians, Latinos, immigrants, women, and more are advocating for equality still. However, an entirely different view was placed. Barack Obama was the nation's first black, or mixed technically, but he was the first non-white president of the United States. He served two terms. Now a man named Donald Trump holds office. In conclusion, I am bitter, so I digress."_

A strange, vague emotion of both pride and discomfort filled the room.

"Well look at it his way. You matter how you feel on this, you knew a non-white president definitely made history." John said.

"I just feel so guilty, because even though I'm so happy slavery is abolished, I still feel rather uncomfortable." Peggy said, ashamed.

"It's a new time, Peg," Angelica said, stroking her hair. "None of us are used to something so far away."

" _Now the Schuyler Sisters will love this, the Feminist Movement. It is all about women's rights."_

"Yes!" Aaron yelled. His cheeks grew hot as he noticed the others' surprised looks.

"A never thought you of all people would be a woman's rights activist." Angelica said, her hand placed over her heart.

" _Everyone knows activists have always been around for years, but during World War 2, as the men were left were the war the women were left to work in the factories and jobs. This started the liberation movement, in which women's rights became a powerful voice."_

"We've always been a powerful voice." Angelica said proudly. "People are just starting to listen."

" _In 1968, women_ _began to read again the book 'The Second Sex', written in 1949 by a defender of women's rights, Simone de Beauvior. Her writing explained why it was difficult for talented women to become successful, women's inability to make as much money as men do in the same profession, women's domestic responsibilities, society's lack of support towards talented women, and women's fear that success will lead to an annoyed husband or prevent them from even finding a husband at all."_

"In this time you need a husband. In the future we don't really need them anymore." Peggy laughed.

" _The First Wave_ _was oriented around the station of middle- or upper-class white women and involved suffrage and political equality._ _Second Wave feminism_ _attempted to further combat social and cultural inequalities. Although during the first wave of feminism, the women that rebelled consisted of middle class white women. However the second wave brought in women of color and women form other developing nations that were seeking for solidarity._ _Third Wave feminism_ _is continuing to address the financial, social and cultural inequalities and includes renewed campaigning for greater influence of women in politics and media."_

Angelica smiled again, pulling her sisters closer. These incredible young women were doing what she only wished.

" _The Woman's Suffrage Movement also took place, in which the right to vote and be included into mainstream politics—"_

"Now, it's cute that women want to go into politics, but do you really think she's doing it for the rights or because they're trying to be like men?" Thomas asked condescendingly, with most of men silently agreeing.

"I will scream about feminism until my voice becomes hoarse enough to be mistaken for a man and people actually start to listen to me." Angelica said.

"Young girls are finally knowing what they want and they're getting it." Eliza said quietly. "It's so strange for us because it's not encouraged. But if there's a woman in the future somewhere who's _happy_ of how she's become, then how could I not be proud of that?"

" _The 19_ _th_ _Amendment was thus passed on August 18_ _th_ _, 1920, in which woman could now vote, something that was long overdue."_

The sisters broke into cheers, laughing at each other. There was something so satisfying seeing the men's awestruck looks.

"Put your mouth down Alexander or else you'll catch flies." Eliza giggled.

" _That wasn't the end though. Native American women couldn't vote until 1924. Asian women couldn't vote until 1952. And black women couldn't vote until 1964. So many other minorities were discriminated against in America's history, and it is so important that we recognize that as a country."_

"A country that will grow just as much as its people." Aaron said with a smile.

" _A list woman firsts includes people such as Jeannette Rankin, the first woman in Congress, or Amelia Earhart who was known for her flying feats, or Mae Carol Jemison who was the first African American woman in space, or Hillary Clinton, and it doesn't matter if you don't like her or do, who was a serious candidate for presidency. The point is that there are so many women of all different races and ethnicities who fought for their right."_

"There should an increasing fear. What if it is decided that women have too much power?"

"With all due respect," Angelica started sweetly. "But rights shouldn't be controlled by one group."

"Damn Angelica."

" _Another important movement that you all don't know or probably won't understand is the LGBTQ+ movement. The 'L' stands for lesbian, the 'G' for gay, the 'B' for bisexual, the 'T' for transgender, and the 'Q' for queer, and the plus for other sexualities."_

They stared in curiosity, urging them to go on.

" _Okay, so this is gonna be hard. So gay just means someone who wants to be with someone of the same sex, whether they identify as male or female or both or neither."_

"That's…that's not normal."

" _Bisexuality is when somebody is attracted to both genders, and when a person's identity doesn't match with their biological sex is what being trans is."_

They just stared confusedly. It was all too complicated, a man was a man, and a woman was a woman.

" _It's not a choice, and then there are other sexualities. There aren't really labels. This is just a part of someone, like if they like the color blue instead of red. There are asexual people, who don't have sexual feelings—"_

Eliza gasped, her cheeks red.

" _Aromantic people, who don't have romantic feelings, people who are pansexual, who are attracted to everyone regardless of gender, and people who identify as being both genders or neither. What I'm trying to say, is that these people exist and are valid. Let's move on the the next song."_

~0o0~

Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals. I'm a straight cis girl, so I really hope I didn't offend anyone. People should always be treated kindly.

Also, I feel pretty embarrassed that I said England was sad last chapter. In my mind I was thinking about rain and how American tourists are really obvious, but that was a jerky thing to say. England is really cool, my family used to live there and a few other places before I was born. They did a lot of fun stuff before I was born.

The founding fathers by the way, they all did great things. However it was a different time with different morals. They were great men and I am so thankful that I live here, but their opinions compared to today's are so vastly different.

In other news, I listened to the workshop Schuyler Defeated and it is so amazing. It would be more entertaining to do that one instead of the Broadway one. Speaking of Broadway, I feel kinda bad because the thing that makes Hamilton so great is its cast, and how they're mostly people of color. I feel like I'm taking away from that as I write about the actual historic figures, but I already have an idea for a new story after this. It involved Maria, and this whole fandom sort of loved her so I think you guys will like it.

Last thing, did you all see Playbill's tweet about Jazzy and Ant being engaged on Aprils Fools? RUWU sent me a pic (and she is amazing by the way) and I was so mad learning it was a joke. I also saw the Doodle 4 Google winner on Friday and I was so excited seeing the Muslim girl wearing a hijab even though I don't wear one and I'm really pale.

Have a wonderful day everyone.


	30. What'd I Miss

**Company: Seventeen. Se-se-seventeen, se-se-seventeen—**

"Oh! That's cute, like they're still getting used to Act 2." Eliza said sweetly. The ensemble members were all so adorable.

 **Burr: 1789.**

"Damn we're all old now."

 **How does the bastard, orphan, immigrant, decorated war vet, unite the colonies through more debt?**

"It's all gonna go down from here bitches." Hercules said

 **Fight the other founding fathers until he has to forfeit?**

Alexander chuckled. "I'm a founding father. _Founding father._ Are any of you founding fathers?" he asked smugly.

"I mean, yeah." John said.

 **Have it all—**

"I got great friends, an awesome job, my cute wife, a baby, I really do have it all." He bragged.

"I don't think you actually realize how much of an invite that is for everyone over here to roast you Hammie."

 **Lose it all, you ready for more yet?**

 **Treasury Secretary. Washington's the president—**

 _Goddammit America._

 **Ev'ry American experiment sets a precedent!**

"Uh, the first few years are gonna be pretty awkward." Alex said, scratching his head.

 **Not so fast, someone came along to resist him, pissed him off until we had a two party system!**

 **You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance!**

"Because he used to play me." Laf said glumly.

 **Cause he's been kicking ass as the ambassador to France!**

"Please, please, please let it be Ben Franklin." Alexander prayed.

"No, he makes gross jokes." Peggy said, her little nose scrunching up disdainfully.

 **But someone's gotta keep the American promise, you simply must meet Thomas, Thomas!**

"I don't ask for much in life." Alex said.

"That is a lie and we all know it."

 **Company: Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

"Fools."

 **Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

 **Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

 **Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

 **Thomas Jefferson's coming home, Lord he's been off in Paris for so long…**

"It's smooth," Peggy said, "Like, melted chocolate."

"Like their skin."

" _Thomas!_ "

 **Aaa-ooo…**

 **Aaa-ooo…**

"This is cool, like a break from rapping." John said.

Lafayette shuddered. "Guns and Ships still haunts me."

 **macaronifucker69: France is following us to revolution, there is no more status quo—**

"I'll miss you Lafayette." Alexander whispered.

"He's still pretty though." Angelica said honestly.

"He doesn't look like me at all…"

 **But the sun comes up and the world still spins.**

 **Company: Aaa-ooo…**

 **Thomas: I helped Lafayette draft a declaration—**

"Lafayette…" Alex said sadly. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm…I'm still here."

"Sometimes I can still hear his voice." Alex said, tears springing up.

 **Then I said 'I gotta go, I gotta be in Monticello'.**

 _He would be good for hauling the cotton_ , Thomas thought, ideas forming in his sharp mind. Good to not say these things out loud; no need to antagonize himself further. Though that kid Hamilton needs to learn respect.

 **Now the work at home begins.**

 **Company: Aaa-ooo…**

 **Thomas: So what'd I miss?**

"Oh nothing, just an entire revolution." Alex said bitterly.

"Why are you mad at Daveed?" John asked. "At least be mad at the real Jefferson, he doesn't have awesome hair."

"That's why his hair is so big. It's full of secrets." He hissed in response. But John was right, the actor was just a poor man who just happened to no longer be playing one of his favorite people in the entire world.

. **What'd I miss?**

"He's so bouncy!" Eliza observed, mentally comparing the jovial actor to the usually quiet Jefferson.

 **Virginia my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss!**

 ***kiss**we all wanna be virginia rn amiright***

 **I've been in Paris meetin' lots of different ladies!**

"I did no such thing!" Thomas said, growing more cross with his portrayal.

 **I guess I basic'lly missed the late eighties.**

 **I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this!**

"Alex don't." Eliza interjected before her husband could voice his thoughts. "Just _enjoy the song._ This is not Jefferson, just an actor."

Alex bit down his tongue and just hugged her closer.

 **Company: Aaa-ooo…**

 **Thomas: There's a letter on my desk from the President. Haven't even put my bags down yet. Sally be a lamb, darlin', won'tcha open it?**

"You have two hands. You can open them yourself." Angelica said to Thomas

"It's not me."

"Besides, he can't use his hands because they hurt so much from those _lonely, womanless_ nights."

 **It says the President's assembling a cabinet, and that I am to be the Secretary of State, great! And that I'm already Senate approved…I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York!**

 _The greatest city in the world._

 **Company: Headin' to New York! Headin' to New York!**

 **Thomas: Lookin' at the rolling fields, I can't believe that we are free!**

"Not everyone is free." John muttered.

 **Ready to face whatever's awaiting me in NYC!**

 **But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place? My friend James Madison red in the face!**

"Oh, I see it Jemmy, Tom." Alex said to them, eyes narrowing playfully. It wouldn't hurt to play nice for a bit for Eliza.

 **He grabs my arm and I respond 'What's going on?'**

 **Company: Aaa-ooo!**

 **peanutbutterandjem: Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul.**

"Is that Hercules!"

" _Wow what an amazing actor he definitely needs more recognition he needs so much more praise beautiful."_

"What's his name?" Eliza asked, looking over Alex's shoulder as he read the playbill.

"Um," he began, cheeks red, "I uh, I can't pronounce it."

 **Can you get us out of the mess we're in?**

Thomas was dependable, and was the only person to actually seem to understand his strange quirks. That's why James respected him in the first place; he didn't push or prod, unlike Hamilton and his ambitious nature.

 **Company: Aaa-ooo!**

 **James: Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing more than government control! I've been fighting for the South alone, where have you been?**

"I can't take him seriously James is so short." Herc said.

"And he never talks!" John added.

"I talk to people. Just not you." James responded.

 **Thomas: Uh…France?**

 **James: We have to win.**

 **Thomas: So what'd I miss? What'd I miss?**

 **Company:** **Wha? Wha? What'd I miss?** ****

 **I've come home to this?**

 **Thomas: Headfirst into a political abyss!**

 **Company: Headfirst! Into the abyss.**

 **Thomas: I have my first cabinet meeting today.**

 **Company: Chick-a-plao!**

"I remember that!" Peggy said. She giggled. " _Chick-a-plao."_

 **Thomas: I guess I better think of something to say, I'm already on my way! Let's get to the bottom of this.**

 **Company: What did I miss? Aahh-ah!**

 **Washington: Mr. Jefferson, welcome home—**

 **Hamilton: Mr. Jefferon, Alexander Hamilton!**

"Why must you always sing your own motif?" Thomas asked. "Give other people the spotlight."

 **Wash: Mr. Jefferson, welcome home!**

 **Mr. Jefferson, welcome home, sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!**

 **Thomas: So what'd I miss?**

~0o0~

I was rly mean to Thomas I feel kinda bad. Don't worry, they'll all be inspired by his rapping in the next song.

Oh, a girl at school called me a cinnamon roll and it made me feel rly happy, but today I feel kind of guilty bc we had to do peer reviews and this kid asked everyone to review his but nobody did. I feel so guilty, I should have done it. Hopefully tomorrow. Sorry, had to get that off of my chest. This is just one of those weird awkward days we all get.

Also, whenever I write 'Jem' for James, I can't help but think of _The Mortal Instruments._ Jem is probably my favorite character.

It's cool too, that I imagine each song with these specific actions and dances, and sometimes they're on the stage and sometimes it's like a movie, and what's even cooler is that everyone imagines the musical differently. I've been listening to Heathers and Dear Evan Hansen, so that actually happens a lot. I'm listening to like 6 musicals at one. Someone help me.

Have a lovely day everyone!


	31. Cabinet Battle 1

**Washington: Ladies and Gentlemen! You coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a Cabinet Meeting!**

"The future." Alex said proudly.

 **The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton's—**

"Hear that Eliza? I'm a secretary!"

 **Plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank.**

"Mighty work for a little lion like you." Said John, patting Alex on the head.

"Stop it. Tall guys are fun and cuddly until they pull off this shit."

 **Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor sir.**

"Yeah, the—uh, the floor with your face! Beca-because your face, I don't like it and, dammit I tried to make a good comeback."

 **Jefferson: 'Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness'.**

 **We fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less.**

"Yet somehow we ended up with you." Angelica said, sharing a smirk with her sisters.

 **These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em.**

"Like you?" Alexander asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Especially me!"

 **Don't act surprised, you guys, cause I wrote 'em!**

 **Ow, but Hamilton forgets!**

"I've forgotten a lot of things Jefferson." Alex started. "My papers, my quills, my pants, my name a time or six, but definitely not whatever political thing you're talking about you sentient tree."

 **His plan would have the government assume state's debts. Now place your bets as to who that benefits, the very seat of government where Hamilton sits!**

 **Ham: Not true!**

"I can't take you seriously. You're so tiny." Aaron.

"We're the same height." Alex replied, rolling his eyes.

"Woah, Burr and Hammie are the same height?" John said. "That is so adorable."

 **Ooh, if the shoe fits where it, if New York's in debt, why should Virginia bear it?**

Thomas did have a point, but Alexander would rather die than let that ten foot tall Francophile know.

 **Uh! Our debts are paid, I'm afraid, don't tax the South cause we got it made in the shade.**

"You're correct. You're in the shade as others slave away under the sun, doing your work."

 **In Virginia we plant seeds in the ground, we create, you just wanna move our money around, this financial plan is an outrageous demand, and it's too many damn pages for any man to understand!**

"I can read it just fine!" Alex said angrily.

"Alex, this may surprise you, but there are other people in the world besides you." Aaron explained calmly.

Alex huffed. "You're lucky your face is so pretty, otherwise I would have punched it."

 **Stand with me, in the land of the free, pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy—**

"Well I guess I have to become President now."

 **Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky, now imagine what gon happen if you try to tax our whiskey…**

"A nation full of drunkards will not make this any easier." Alex said.

" _But_ , whiskey and alcohol are far healthier than the disease ridden water we have."

 **Wash: Thank you Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response?**

 **Ham: Thomas, that was a real nice declaration, welcome to the present, we're running a real nation.**

"Go Hammie!"

"Shut up."

 **Would like to join us, or stay mellow, doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?**

"I am trying to do _very_ important things, young man, something someone as young and short as you wouldn't understand." Thomas said.

Alex glared, already listing the reasons in his head why Thomas Jefferson was an embarrassing politician. Although it was fun to actually debate with someone who knew what he was doing; he hadn't felt a rush like this since Yorktown.

 **If we assume the debts, the union gets** **a new line of credit, a financial diuretic—**

"Financial diuretic." Lafayette said. "He's so smart with words."

"Unlike you." Hercules laughed.

"My English has gotten better!"

John leaned closer to Aaron. "Laf once forgot the English word for 'cloud', so he called them 'the sky beards'." he whispered.

 **How do you not get it?** **If we're aggressive and competitive,** **the union gets a boost. You'd rather give it a sedative?**

 **A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor!**

"Insulting one slaver insults them all." Thomas warned. Alex and John met his gaze firmly.

 **Your debts are paid** **cause you don't pay for labor.**

 **"We plant seeds in the South. We create. "**

 **Yeah, keep ranting** **,** **we know who's really doing the planting.**

"Not fair to preach about freedom when you _own_ 600 men." John said icily, solemn nods from his friends.

 **And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment** **,** **don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it!**

Alexander smiled proudly, glancing at his fellow soldiers. Thomas may have had years of experience, but this was one thing he didn't have.

 **You think I'm frightened of you, man?** **We almost died in a trench,** **while you were off** **getting high with the French!**

 **Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President** **,** **reticent-there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison.**

 **Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine!**

"What did I do?!" James asked, eyes wide.

 **Damn, you're in worse shape** **than the national debt is in.**

"That's low."

 **Sittin' there useless as two shits**

 **Hey, turn around, bend o** **ver, I'll show you where my shoe fits!**

"Alexander!" Eliza reprimanded. No matter who it is, respect should always be given.

 **Wash: Excuse me? Madison, Jefferon, take a walk, Hamilton, take a walk!**

"And George saves the day." Peggy said. She still hadn't quite gotten over his hero persona; it was hard to see the hardened general as an actual human.

 **We'll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!**

 **Ham: Sir?**

 **Wash: A word?**

 **James: You don't have the votes**

 **James/Thomas: You don't have the votes!**

Eliza gasped. "I just realized that in Song 1 when Hercules and Lafayette talked about how they fought with him on the battlefield, they were _also Jefferson and Madison fighting with him in politics_!" she explained in one breath. Alexander rubbed her back, smiling lovingly.

 **Thomas: Aha-ha-ha-ha!**

 **Both: You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes.**

 **Thomas: Such a blunder, sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder.**

 **James: Why he even brings the thunder…**

 **Wash: You wanna pull yourself together?**

 **Ham: I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather.**

"Except for you, of course." Alex said to Washington graciously.

 **Wash: Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth.**

 **Ham: So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?**

"Excuse me?" John said to Alex, causing them both too laugh. But it did remind them of his death, and how the Northern and Southern relations could have been if John would still be alive.

 **Wash: You need the votes.**

"Why are you so _personal_ with him?" Thomas asked.

 **Ham: No, we need bold strokes. We need this plan.**

 **Wash: No, you need to convince more folks.**

 **Ham: James Madison won't talk to me, that's a nonstarter.**

"You insulted me two minutes ago."

 **Wash: Winning was easy young man, governing's harder.**

 **Ham: They're being instransigent.**

 **Wash: You have to find a compromise.**

 **Ham: But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine!**

 **Wash: Convince them otherwise!**

 **Ham: What happens if I don't get congressional approval?**

 **Wash: I'll imagine they'll call for your removal.**

 **Ham: Sir.**

 **Wash: Figure it out Alexander. That's an order from your commander.**

~0o0~

This was weird for me to write. Also, thank you all for 700 reviews! My heart is overflowing, positivity from you all is really nice.

Anyways, I'm glad to know you all like _The Mortal Instruments_ too!

This girl at school said her favorite president was Thomas Jefferson, and he actually did a lot of really good things, but I'm still biased from Hamilton. This weekend though I just stayed in and listened to Heathers.

Not much to say, testing is coming up sometime next week, so that's that.

Reviewing is appreciated, and have a great day you all!


	32. Take A Break

I'm gonna bring in a baby Philip because why the heck not, so it's gonna be kind of awkward but bear with me.

~0o0~

 **Eliza: Un duex trois quatre cinq six sept huit nuef**

 **Pip: Un duex trois quatre cinq six sept huit nuef**

"Oh! Philip!" Eliza gasped, smiling. "He wouldn't want to miss this, Peggy could you get him?"

Her sister sighed, but complied easily. Walking back into the room, she sat down and handed the newly awoken baby to his mother's waiting arms.

 **Eliza:** **Good! Un deux trois quatre** **cinq six sept huit neuf**

 **Pip:** **Un duex trois quatre cinq six sept huit nuef**

 **Eliza: Sept huit neuf—**

 **Pip: Sept huit neuf—**

 **Eliza: Sept huit neuf—**

 **Pip: Sept huit neuf—**

 **Both: One two three four five six seven eight nine!**

Eliza bounced Philip lightly, smiling at the gurgling child. She looked over at Alex, seeing that smile of his, the quieter, gentler one that still managed to leave her breathless.

 **Ham: My dearest, Angelica—**

"Dearest?" John quipped. "How scandalous for you to say as a married man!"

"We all know I wanted to marry you, love letters would just be full of thoughts of you ravishing me in the moonlight." He grinned back, not noticing Eliza's comically red cheeks.

" **Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty place from day to day"**

"Macbeth." Aaron said. "Impressive."

"Careful, we all know what happens when you say Macbeth in a theater." Angelica said jokingly, referring to the bad luck that supposedly followed. Of course nothing could go wrong from there on.

 **I trust you'll understand another reference to another Scottish tragedy without me having to name the play**

"And you are the Scottish tragedy?" asked an amused Lafayette.

"In a way you could say that," Alex started, "but in reality my life will be nothing but a tragedy once you leave it." He finished, and winked at the blushing Frenchman, his freckles heating up cutely.

 **They think me Macbeth—**

"Goddammit Alex."

 **And ambition is my folly, I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass, and massive pain**

"Truer words have never been spoken." Aaron said wistfully, staring off into the distance.

"You are so lucky that you're hot or else I would seriously be reconsidering my offer of punching you." Alex said, letting a smile on his face as Aaron blew him a kiss.

 **Madison is Banquo—**

"I-I didn't _do_ anything." James said pathetically. Everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for the tiny figure swallowed in the thick blankets, a fact that must've angered him even further.

 **Jefferson's Macduff, and Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane**

 **Ham/Ange: And there you are an ocean away, do you have to live an ocean away?**

Eliza shifted uncomfortably, clearly somewhat upset at her husbands and sisters closeness. But Angelica was everything bright and beautiful in the world and she trusted Alexander more than life itself. It wasn't her place to stop this.

Alexander kissed her quickly, silencing all her thoughts. "Don't worry." He reassured against her lips.

 **Thoughts of you subside, then I get another letter, and I cannot put the notion away…**

 **Eliza: Take a break!**

 **Ham: I am on my way!**

 **Eliza: There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait!**

Alex rested his head on Eliza's, softly chuckling. "Domesticity was never my strong point, Betsey."

"Well," she said, holding Philip a little tighter, "that's why you have your family."

 **Ham: I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate—**

 **Eliza: Alexander…**

 **Ham: Okay, okay—**

 **Eliza: Your son is nine years old today**

Alex picked up Philip from his mother and held him nose to nose. "Nine years of thislittle thing. Nine years of tantrums, spit ups, and screams."

Philip giggled, placing his hands around his father's jaw, and Alex thinks just for a moment that he would bear of all it if it means seeing his son smile.

 **He has something that he'd like to say**

 **He's been practicing all day**

 **Philip, take it away!**

 **Pip: Daddy, daddy—**

"Kinky."

"Oh dear God please no."

 **Look! My name is Philip—**

"Only Elizabeth Schuyler could beatbox maternally."

 **I am a poet, and I wrote this poem just to show it**

Philip turned his head, laughing happily at the screen with the pretty voices. Distracted, he laughed even more at the hands tickling his hands. He finally sat, warm and content in the safe arms that held him.

 **And I just turned nine, you can write rhymes, but you can't rhyme mine!**

 **Ham: Whaaat!**

 **Pip: I practice French and play piano with my mother!**

Eliza's heart inexplicably softened, filled with unconditional love. She used shake her head at the lovesick maidens until she became on herself; the mind was a powerful thing. You can't just give a reason why you fall in love or out of it, your heart does that without your consent.

And looking at her husband who obviously adored his— _their_ child, Eliza thinks that for once letting her heart decide was better.

 **Ham: Uh-huh!**

 **Pip: I have a sister but I want a little brother!**

"A sister?" Alex said, holding Philip to his face again." Hmm, what do you think, Eliza? Another one?" he finished, winking at his wife and sending a charming smile.

Eliza tried not to reveal how flustered she was.

 **Ham: Okay!**

 **Pip: My daddy's trying to start America's bank**

 **Un duex trois quatre cinq!**

 **Ham: Bravo!**

"Our son, Betsey, will grow up to the greatest playwright of our time." Alex said seriously.

 **Eliza: Take a break!**

 **Ham: Hey, our kid is pretty great!**

 **Eliza: Run away with us for the summer, let's go upstate**

 **Ham: Eliza, I've got so much on my plate**

 **Eliza: We can all go stay with my father! There's a lake I know—**

 **Ham: I know…**

 **Eliza: In a nearby park…**

 **Ham: I'd love to go…**

 **Eliza: You and I can go when the night gets dark…**

 **Ham: I will try to get away**

"What could be more important than you two?" Alex said to no one in particular.

"Absolutely nothing." Eliza replied absentmindedly.

 **Ange: My dearest Alexander, you must get through to Jefferson, sit down with him and compromise, don't stop till you agree**

 **Your fav'rite older sister, Angelica reminds you, there's someone in your corner all the way across the sea**

"There needs to be someone to share Eliza's burdens." Angelica said honestly.

"Even me?" Alexander said, appalled. She just shook her head, smiling fondly.

 **In a letter I received from you two weeks ago, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase…**

 **It changed the meaning, did you intend this, one stroke and you've consumed my waking days**

Angelica tried not to look at her sister, her face already growing hot at the implications of the song. She promised herself she would end her feelings with Alexander. An emotional affair was just as heartbreaking as a _physical one._

 **It says: "My dearest Angelica", with a comma after dearest**

 **You've written: "My dearest, Angelica"**

"A typo." Alex dismissed.

 **Anyway, all this to say**

 **I'm coming home this summer to my sister's invitation, I'll be there with your fam'ly if you make your way upstate, I know you're very busy, I know your work's important—**

"Again, nothing is more important than my family." Alex said again. Well, if he was being honest with himself, there were a few political things the women wouldn't understand, that he could perhaps move them to forget. It would only be a small lie, something vital in the making of his country.

They would surely understand, and he would simply not make a habit of it.

 **But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait**

 **Both: You won't be an ocean, you will only be a moment away**

 **Eliza: Alexander, come downstairs, Angelica's arriving today!**

 **Eliza: Angelica!**

"You sang it differently." Angelica said, touched at the reunion and at the cleverness.

 **Ange: Eliza!**

"And Peggy." Peggy added half-heartedly.

 **Ham: The Schuyler sisters!**

"How come you come downstairs so quickly when it's Angelica?" Eliza asked, intending to cover up the dread creeping up in her stomach.

 **Ange: Alexander!**

 **Ham: Hi.**

"He says oh so intelligently." Thomas said.

 **Ange: It's good to see your face**

 **Eliza: Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family.**

 **Ham: Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway.**

"No this is where you are wrong Aaron." Alex said. "Truer words have never been spoken here."

 **Angelica: You're not joining us, wait…**

 **Ham: I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate**

 **Angelica: Alexander, I came all this way…**

 **Eliza: She came all this way…**

"Alexander, you know how dangerous it is to travel overseas." Eliza pleaded.

"Eliza, you know how important it is to support your husband." He responded.

Eliza opened her mouth, trying to form new words, but they couldn't come up with a convincing argument. Maybe this was the only bad thing of Alexander's talents; he could just easily silence her wished as he could love them.

 **Eliza/Ange: Take a break!**

 **Ham: You know I have to get my plan through Congress—**

 **Eliza/Ange: Run away with us for the summer, let's go upstate!**

 **Ham: I'll lose my job if I don't get this plan through Congress—**

"We can always go on family trips, but this non-existent plan isn't something to ignore."

 **Eliza/Ange: We can all go stay with our father**

 **Eliza: There's a lake I know…**

 **Ange: I know I'll miss your face.**

 **Eliza: In a nearby park…**

 **Ange: Screw your courage to the sticking place!**

Alexander wanted to say how much his 'courage' had saved his ass, or let him marry Eliza, or form a country, but Angelica was just as unyielding as he was.

 **Eliza: You and I can go**

 **Ange: Eliza's right—**

 **Take a break and get away!**

 **Ange: Run away with us for the summer, let's go upstate!**

 **Eliza: Let's go upstate where we can stay!**

 **Ange: We can all go stay with our father, if you take your time—**

 **Eliza: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 **Ange: You will make your mark, close your eyes and dream—**

 **Eliza: We can go when the night gets dark, take a break**

 **Ange: When the night gets dark, take a break.**

"This will be important to me." Alexander said to his wife.

"But this is important _to me_." She begged, dark eyes trying to convey what she was feeling. _Don't go, don't leave, think of me, think of your son, aren't we enough?_

 **Ham: I have to get my plan through Congress, I can't stop till I get my plan through Congress.**

~0o0~

FIRST OF ALL I AM PUTTING IN SO MUCH GAY WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU NOTICING THIS?

Screw it, I'm author, I can do whatever I want. Aaron, John, Alex, and Laf are all sleeping with each other. This is now canon. I have too much power.

I'm gonna address John and Alex's relationship subtly in future chapters, so I'm not gonna ignore it or tease it.

Testing starts tomorrow and technically ends three weeks from now, so I'm not sure if my schedule will stay the same or not. You can't really study for standardized exams so we'll see.

Have a wonderful day everyone! (And by the way, I think I might add in that little Helpless and Satisfied snippet in Say No To This from the off broadway version)


	33. Say No To This

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

~0o0~

 **Burr: There's nothing like summer in the city.**

 **Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty…**

"Am I the one under stress or the one looking pretty?" Alexander asked cheekily.

 **There's trouble in the air, you can smell it**

 **And Alexander's by himself—**

"Never a good idea." John said, trying to ease the dread creeping in their stomachs.

 **I'll let him tell it…**

 **Ham: I hadn't slept in a week, I was weak, I was awake,**

 **You never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break**

"I told you." Eliza said tiredly.

 **Longing for Angelica, missing my wife, that's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life.**

"Excuse me?" Eliza asked to her husband. He smiled at her easily.

"Don't worry dear. She's probably another widow looking for help." He reassured her. Finally relaxing, Eliza allowed her to sink further into his and Philip's embrace.

 **She said—**

 **mywife: I know you are a man of honor**

"Didn't…wasn't that supposed to be _me?_ " Peggy asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

Already used to seeing the pretty actress in the yellow dress play Peggy, it was strange to see her playing someone so _different._

 **I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…**

"Poor girl…" Eliza trailed off, trying to calm her apprehension.

 **Ham: She said.**

 **Maria: My husband's doin' me wrong, beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me…**

"Oh my god! That's even worse!" Eliza said, sympathizing with the young girl. Next to her, Angelica nodded.

"Maybe after Alex helps her, she can become like another sister!" Peggy said excitedly.

 **Suddenly he's up and gone, I don't have the means to go on**

 **Ham: So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said—**

 **Maria: You're too kind, sir**

"Oh, stop flattering his ego." Angelica said good-naturedly.

"You wound me so."

 **Ham: I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away—**

"Thirty dollars, Alexander!" Eliza said. She shook her head, regretting that while her husband could swoon her so simply, his sympathy for helpless women wasirritating.

 **She lived a block away, she said—**

 **Maria: This one's mine, sir**

 **Ham: Then I said, "Well, I should head back home".**

"This must be a short song." James observed.

 **She turned red, led me to her bed, let her legs spread and said—**

 **Maria: Stay…**

Eliza's eyes widened, before whipping her head to a pale faced Alexander.

"You know I would never stray, Betsey," he started, using that endearing name for her, "she is obviously the epitome of a lonely maid."

She trusted his unwavering confidence and charming words, forcing herself to take a deep breath.

 **Ham: Hey…**

Thomas snorted. "Smart."

 **Maria: Hey…**

 **Ham: That's when I began to pray, Lord show me how to say no this**

 **I don't know how to say no to this**

"It's one word." Angelica said harshly.

 **But my God, she looks so helpless…**

"Helpless. Just like me…" Eliza said, praying that she was mistaken, that Alex still loved her, that _this was all wrong._

 **And her body's saying hell yes!**

 **Maria: Whoa!**

 **Ham: I don't know how to say no to this—**

"It's one goddamn word Alexander!" Angelica finally yelled, turning around to her sister's husband. He had the nerve to look innocent, as if he wasn't going to cheat on the most wonderful person on the planet.

Eliza untangled herself from Alex's arms, her thoughts jumbled and confused. She could only watch.

 **Ham: In my mind, I'm tryin' to—**

 **Company: Go, go, go!**

 _Things must be really bad if an entire ensemble is telling you to stop,_ James thought, not at all concerned towards the Hamiltons as he should have. More things to write he supposed.

 **Ham: Then her mouth is on mine and I don't say—**

 **Company: No! No!**

 **Say no to this!**

 **No! No!**

 **Say no to this!**

 **No! No!**

 **Say no to this!**

 **No! No!**

 **Say no to this!**

Eliza stared down in horror. Shock had taken over to spare her from the grief; she was on autopilot as she batted ( _cheatingadulterouslying)_ Alexander's hand.

 **Ham: I wish I could say that was the last time, I said that last time, it became a pastime**

 **A month into this endeavor—**

"You continued the affair even after Eliza came back home?" Peggy asked, her young eyes looking at Alexander.

Alex couldn't answer, her heartbroken face already made him hate himself more. Peggy was…Peggy. She was the little girl who always tagged along with him and Eliza, who always admired his courageous actions and stories. She was the girl whose smile could light up his entire soul, and now it was tearing him apart.

He wasn't good enough for her, or John, or Angelica, or Pip, or certainly not for his beautiful Eliza who saved him from himself.

Though he doesn't think he can even call her his anymore.

 **I received a letter from a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said—**

 **theshitonmyshoeisbetterthanthisfucker: Dear sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth, in the pockets of people like me, down on their luck, you see that was my wife who you decided to—**

 **Ham: Fuuuuuuuuuuuu—**

"Is that all you have to say?" John asked Alex quietly, too quiet for anyone to see.

"John, if you're my best friend then you have to understand." Alex pleaded.

John looked at him, a lump forming in his throat. Did he really have the right to judge Alexander for his infidelity? After all of those lonely nights and passionate touches and stolen kisses, did he really have the right to judge after what they did in the most intimate moments?

In the future _it_ seemed to be accepted, but in a world where human being were slaughtered and sold off, it seems bleak to hope that somehow in some way what they had wasn't disgusting.

Alexander was all blurry nights and dizzying smiles, but he could never be contained. He could only stay with only one person before his thoughts drifted to another.

John thought he had loved him, just Eliza had, and just like countless others.

"Well, then I guess I'm not your best friend." John finally said, turning around so that he couldn't see Alexander's expression. Remaining silent, he and Alex simply looked down, defeated and ashamed.

 **James: Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckhold! So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled.**

Eliza pressed her lips together, imagining Alex kissing another woman, Alex touching another woman, Alex _thinking_ of another woman.

Eliza couldn't help but wonder what exactly _(youngprettyguilty)_ Maria did that she couldn't. Did she go on her knees until they were scraped? Was she loud? Did they go on and on until their skins sweat and voices became hoarse from screaming?

Oh god, Eliza needed to yell and cry and break everything just for him to see. But she was in public with a group of people who knew too much and cared too little.

 **And hey, you can keep seeing my whore wife, if the price is right, or else I'm telling your wife.**

 **Ham: I hid the letter and raced to her place, screaming "How could you?!" in her face, she said—**

 **Maria: No, sir!**

 **Ham: Half dressed, a mess, she looked pathetic! She said—**

"I'll bet you liked that." Lafayette said, not bearing to look at Alexander's devastated look. He wasn't sad like Eliza or angry like John or Angelica. This was between Hamilton and Eliza.

That didn't mean he couldn't be disappointed in what he thought was the best person in the world. Lafayette loved Alex, loved Alex so much. He didn't care when he revealed his past or beautiful ideas, and not even his confessions of his longings towards men _(or maybe one or two in particular)_. Lafayette was just there, comforting and loving in his words and his arms.

He didn't know what to do now.

 **Maria: Please don't go sir!**

 **Ham: So was your whole story a set-up?**

 **Maria: I don't know about any letter!**

"He didn't mention any letter, whore." Thomas said, amused. Eliza looked over at him, and for one second, one horrible second, she hated Maria Reynolds.

But she didn't do anything. She was just a poor girl who got roped into this mess.

 **Ham: Stop crying, goddammit, get up!**

"Don't talk to her like that." Eliza said, her eyes down and filled with tears. "You don't have anyone to blame but yourself."

Philip became to get fussy, sensing his parent's tension. Eliza held him up to herself, hoping that motherly affection could somehow make her and _(innocentsomuchlikehisfather)_ Philip feel better.

It didn't.

 **Maria: I didn't know any better!**

 **Please don't leave with him, helpless!**

"I think I see a pattern." Eliza said again. "You want to be the hero."

Alexander stared at her, trying to detect any anger or embarrassment. Nothing, only a stony face and a sharp press of lips instead of her usual soft look.

He'd always known he was a piece of shit, but wow, he was a real fucking piece of shit. At least he could finally shove it out in the open instead of hiding it behind quips and Eliza's kindness.

 **Ham: I am helpless, how could I do this?!**

 **Maria: Just give him what he wants and you can have me!**

 **Ham: I don't want you, I don't want you, I don't…**

 **Maria: If you pay, you can stay!**

 **Ham: Lord show me how to say no this**

 **I don't know how to say no to this!**

 **Cause the situation's helpless, and her body's screaming hell yes!**

 **Maria: Whoa!**

 **Ham: No, show me how to say no to this!**

 **How can I say no to this?**

 **When her body's on mine I do not say—**

 **Company: No!**

 **Ham: Yes!**

 **Maria: Yes!**

 **Ham: Yes!**

 **Maria: Yes!**

 **Ham: Yes!**

 **Maria: Yes!**

 **Ham: Yes!**

 **Maria: Yes!**

 **Ham: Say no to this…I don't say no to this…**

 **There is nowhere I can go…**

 _There was, and now it's gone_ , Eliza thought, thinking about her and Alexander's _(indescribableinfiniteregrettable)_ love.

 **Company: Go, go, go…**

 **James: So?**

 **Ham: Nobody needs to know…**

This was the final straw for Eliza. Spending just half a second to place Philip on the floor, she raced out of the room and into the hallway, Angelica quickly trailing after her.

"I can't do it, I can't do it!" Eliza found herself yelling, before finding herself in slender arms and sweet perfume.

Angelica hugged her sister, closing her mouth and just comforting her sobbing sister. How could Alexander just break something so precious as this?

"Shhhh." She whispered comfortingly, as Peggy stepped outside to join in.

"Alex wants to come in." She said quietly, eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears.

"Do you want me to speak with him darling?" Angelica asked softly, tilting Eliza's chin up.

Eliza looked at her _(strongkindbetter)_ sisters and shook her head. She briefly squeezed both of their hands.

"No, send him in." she began, "I just, I need to fight my own battles."

Angelica and Peggy both smiled, both still a little afraid to say or do the wrong thing. Taking a deep breath, Eliza held out her arms again.

"One last hug?" she asked them before they enveloped her in their embrace again. Peggy kissed her on the cheek.

"You're beautiful and perfect." She said. "Don't forget that."

They both reluctantly went back into the room, and Alex walked in, his _(warmvibrantdeceitful)_ violet-blue eyes concerned.

She held his gaze for a few seconds.

"Eliza, I am so, so sorry, but you have to understand for a second—"

"Understand?" She interrupted. She held up her hand to stop him from continuing. "Let me speak for once Alexander."

His mouth shut obediently.

Eliza stared up at the wall, trying to find the right words to explain what she was feeling. She couldn't manipulate sentences and phrases like he so artfully did.

"I asked you to take a break. I have stayed up hours to help you with those cursed papers and plans. I have loved you and given you a home and a name and blessed you with a child. And you threw it all away."

He looked down, like he was a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar and that managed to infuriate her even more.

"I did a bad, such a fucking bad thing Betsey—"

"Don't call me that." She replied, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"What?"

"Betsey!"

Alexander swallowed hardly. "I cheated."

The once so eloquent Alexander Hamilton was now speechless, his mind blank. What a fucking disaster he was. Should've just died along with that hurricane, or killed himself when he had the chance just like his cousin did.

That guy was a smart man; offed himself before he could disappoint anyone, and now it was too late for Alex to do the same. He still remembered the most important details.

Vertical slits can't be stitched. Tie the noose at least three times. Hang yourself from your height plus four feet. Those kind of thoughts crept in his mind during those darkest days when family was but a distant fantasy.

"You did so much more than cheat, Alexander." Eliza started. "Don't make it seem like a small mistake, a small slip up, like peeking at someone's cards. These are our lives, our fragile lives that can't simply mend a tear. You didn't just ruined something. You _killed_ something, something that we built so tenderly and so carefully, and you killed it when its back was turned."

Eliza was crying as she finished, the kind of tears that just won't stop until you are stripped of all your defenses and you're left empty and aching.

Alexander couldn't help but break down until he was nearly bent over and she was about to fall on her knees, because _she still loved him but it hurt so much to._

"I wasn't good enough…" Eliza gasped, hating herself at how weak she must have seemed. But her feelings were sad and heavy and she was allowed to sob and scream.

Alexander painfully shook his head. "No, Liza you were so perfect, so amazing. I'm the fuck up, I— _fuck._ I don't deserve you and we both know it's the ugly truth."

Any hope still flickering was promptly extinguished.

Eliza's tears stopped falling long enough for her to compose herself.

"I will never stop loving you, but I don't think I can forgive you." She said with a mix of sadness and anger.

He looked up at her, silently begging.

"Give me my space. I want you to _hurt_. I want you to _suffer_ because you goddamn deserve it." She finished, each word stabbing itself further into Alexander's heart.

As if he couldn't feel any shittier, because he did. His lungs tried to breathe more oxygen that it couldn't find. Alex wanted more than just being reduced like this. He wanted fresher air and a warmer sun. But they didn't exist. There was just him, alone, able to dig himself down more and more into an unyielding inferno.

Drowning in an ocean.

~0o0~

I didn't know how much this would hurt to write. Alex, with all the shit that's happened to him and what he's seen in the Carribbean, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought of seriously committing suicide.

A lot of stuff happened but all my enthusiasm is gone. Testing still sucks, next week Math starts. Except the kids taking the test take a different Math I do, so it's just reviewing in our smelly cafeteria. Science class on Friday was really fun. Long story short, we burned stuff with real fire!

800 reviews though! Y'all are amazing. And happy earth day. And a late Easter; I forgot to say that last chapter. I don't celebrate Easter but I hope that those who did had a wonderful time. And didn't Passover also start? To those who celebrate Passover, I hope you all had a beautiful time.

Have a lovely day you all, and don't forget to review!


	34. The Room Where It Happens

…Okay I know.

I'm sorry for not updated in like two(?) weeks but tESTING and the stupid TNReady! Also I have so many projects that are due in a few days. ALSO 900 REVIEWS MY DUDES WE CAN REACH 1K!

Oh dear I am too blessed to be this stressed.

~0o0~

The music blared before anyone could address the awkward and tense air that occupied the room. The pillow fort was completely destroyed, everyone opting to sit down on the abandoned couches.

The fort was so much warmer.

 **Burr: Ah, Mister Secretary!**

 **Ham: Mister Burr, sir!**

 **Burr: Didja hear the news about good old General Mercer?**

 **Ham: No.**

"Very smart Alexander thank you for your input."

 **Burr: You know Clermont Street?**

 **Ham: Yeah.**

"And he does it again ladies and gentleman!"

"Stop."

 **Burr: They renamed it after him, the Mercer legacy is secure!**

 **Ham: Sure.**

"A little tongue tied, _Alex_." Jefferson grinned smugly at Alexander. Alex clenched his fists, trying to control his anger with no Eliza to soothe him.

 **Burr: And all he had to do was die.**

 **Ham: That's a lot less work.**

 **Burr: We outta give it a try**

"Please do." Angelica sniffed. "Morbid thoughts, after all are only fit for morbid people."

 **Ham: Ha.**

 **Burr: Now how're you gonna get your debt plan through?**

 **Ham: I guess I'm fin'ly gonna have to listen to you/**

 **Burr: Really?**

 **Ham: Talk less…Smile more…**

"This doesn't seem like good advice anymore." Aaron trailed off, looking around uncertainly at what he hoped were his friends.

 **Burr: Ha.**

 **Ham: Do whatever it takes to get my debt plan on the Congress floor.**

 **Burr: Now Madison and Jefferson are merciless…**

 **Ham: Well, hate the sin, not the sinner…**

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you!" Eliza snapped, her cheeks reddening once she realized that she spoke out of place.

Eliza was a lady among all other things first; these shouts were reserved for home and home only.

 **Ham: I'm sorry, Burr, I've gotta go.**

 **Burr: But—**

 **Ham: Decisions are happening over dinner…**

 **Burr: Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room**

 **Diametric'ly opposed, foes**

 **They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were previously closed**

 **Bros**

"This future dialect is so strange…" James muttered, trying to find his fallen pen that was actually tucked behind his ear.

 **Burr: The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power, a system he can shape however he wants**

Alexander took a deep breath, shortly glancing at his wife _(canheevencallherthatnow?)_ who was sitting far, far away with him, with Peg and Ange. He didn't want to care about the shitty plans and papers, but _he still did and he hated that._

 **The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital, and here's the piece de resistance**

 **No one else was in the room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where is happens**

"Oh, you always get the best songs." Alexander joked, trying to lighten to situation but only getting a small, polite smile from Burr in return.

Aaron was doing so well, actually opening up and revealing his thoughts. Now, he retreated back into himself and Alexander was so much more upset than what he thought he would be.

 **The room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where is happens…**

 **No one really knows how the game is played, the art of trade, how the sausage gets made—**

"Now I'm hungry." Peggy said, causing Eliza to laugh softly as she held a sleeping Philip. She beamed even more at the sight of her beautiful sister's smile after what they all learned.

 **We just assumes that it happens**

 **But no one else was in the room where it happens**

 **Burr & Company: Thomas claims!**

 **Thomas: Alexander was on Washington's doorstep in distress and disarray!**

 **Burr & Company: Thomas claims!**

 **Thomas: Alexander said—**

 **Ham: I've got nowhere else to turn!**

 **Thomas: And basic'ly begged me to join the fray!**

"I would never, you asshole." Alexander hissed, bright eyes flashing dangerously.

 **Burr & Company: Thomas claims!**

 **Thomas: I approached Madison and said "I know you hate him, but let's hear what he has to say."**

"Don't treat me like a child." Alexander said stonily. Thomas smirked.

"Well, shouldn't I? Considering how you can't even control yourself when a whore comes knocking on your door."

 **Burr & Company: Thomas claims!**

 **Thomas: Well, I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating!**

 **Burr: But! No one was in—**

 **The room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where is happens…**

 **No one was in—**

 **The room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where is happens…**

 **Burr: No one really knows how the parties get to yesssssss**

 **The pieces that are sacrificed in the game of chesssss**

"Government isn't like this." Lafayette said confusedly. "American government _shouldn't be like this_."

 **We just assume that it happens**

 **But no one else is in the room where it happens**

 **Burr & Company: Meanwhile—**

 **Madison is grappling with the fact that not every issue can be settled by committee**

 **Company: Meanwhile—**

 **Burr: Congress is fighting where to put the capital—**

 ***Company shouts***

 **Burr: It isn't pretty**

"Just like me."

 **Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite, and Madison responds with Virginian insight**

 **Madison: Maybe we can solve one problem with another, and win a victory for the Southerners, in other words—**

 **Thomas: Oh-ho!**

 **Madison: A quid pro quo**

"A quid pro quo means 'something for something'." James observed mildly, oblivious to the increasing worries of corruption shown in the damn song.

 **Thomas: I suppose**

"How could you all do this, this wicked deal so easily?" Angelica asked angrily.

"It's politics darling. Don't worry, a female heart wouldn't be able to understand."

 **Madison: Wouldn't you like to work a little closer to home?**

 **Thomas: Actually, I would.**

 **Madison: Well, I propose the Potomac.**

 **Thomas: And you'll provide him his votes.**

 **Madison: Well, we'll see how it goes.**

 **Thomas: Let's go.**

 **Burr: No!**

"A fitting thing to say among all of this." Aaron began neutrally.

"Oh, don't start," Alexander began, "don't pretend that you have nothing to do with these dirty politics. You're just as power-hungry as the rest of us."

 **-One else was in the room where it happened! The room where it happened!**

 **No one else was in the room where it happened, the room where it happened, the room where it happened!**

"Excuse me?" Aaron asked, a faint hint of color flushing his cheeks only slightly as he kept a cool expression.

 **Burr: My God! In God we trust, but we'll never really know what got discussed!**

 **Click-boom! Then it happened!**

"I'm tired of your little act, Burr. Stop hiding behind that insufferable smile and admit it that you're as evil as the rest of us." Alexander said stonily, holding his gaze to his colleague.

 **Company: Alexander Hamilton!**

 **Burr: What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river?**

"Well, look who's talking," Burr scoffed, "after all, you are the kid who ratted out New York to the _Southerners_ of all people, Alexander. No enemies, no obstacles."

"Obstacles to what, exactly?" Angelica butted in, and swatted Eliza's arm away. "I find it increasingly strange how defensive you all are getting."

"Angelica." Eliza warned.

 **Company: Alexander Hamilton!**

 **Burr: Did Washington know about the dinner, was their presidential pressure to deliver?**

"Calm down, everyone." Washington said pointedly, speaking finally.

"Exactly. I think that we can all agree how unfair this is to place me as a scapegoat when the others have much more clear political blemishes." Alexander said.

"'Political blemishes'?" Eliza quoted skeptically, furrowing her eyes together. "That's what you think you did? A 'political blemish'?"

Alexander's eyes grew wide. "Liza—."

 **Company: Alexander Hamilton!**

"Oh, save it Alex!" John said, exasperated. "Stop trying to justify yourself or others, because I'm pretty sure that just makes everyone even madder at you."

" _And I don't want to be mad at you._ " He then added painfully only to Alex, eyes showing a mixture of unbridled love and frustration.

 **Burr: Or did you know, even then, it doesn't matter where you put the US capital?**

 **Ham: Cause we'll have the banks, we're in the same spots**

"Oh would all of you hush!" Thomas nearly yelled. "I would appreciate it if you all didn't walk around thinking your intellect is far superior than anyone else's."

 **Burr: You got more than you gave**

 **Ham: And I wanted what I got**

He turned to the shocked occupants. "First of all, Hamilton, don't act all high and mighty when we all know that you slept with a slut in your own marriage bed. " Alexander could only stare, his words failing to come apart and back together again as he knew he could do.

Thomas turned to Angelica and Eliza. "Ladies, please stay out of this discussion. Angelica's simply too brash, and of course we know _everything_ about Eliza. Typical mistake."

The sisters's cheeks grew hot with anger, but unable to say anything. John was about to protest before he was promptly cut off.

 **When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game…**

"And John, you're going to hell anyways. I think we all know about you little _'adventures'_ with Hamilton." Thomas finished, inwardly smirking at John's wide open jaw.

" _Close your mouth John, who knows what Alexander might be tempted to do. I do hear that his 'nose' is very…well endowed."_

 **But you don't get a win unless you play in the game, oh you get love for it, you get hate for it, you get nothing if you**

Alex looked at James, waiting for him to speak up and defend them. But he just stared, turning his head away from Alex's gaze.

Alexander shook his head disappointingly. This always fucking happened to him.

 **All: Wait for it, wait for it, wait…**

"Oh my god." Aaron said, his mouth dry and stomach churning.

 **Ham: God help and forgive me…**

God can't forgive them now. Nobody can help them now.

 **I wanna build something that's gonna outlive me**

 **All: What do you want Burr, what do want Burr, if you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for!**

 **Burr: I…wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens…**

 **I…wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens…**

 **I…wanna be in the room where it happens**

 **I…I wanna be in the room…oh, oh**

 **I wanna be, I wanna be**

 **I've got to be! I've got to be! In that room! That big ole room!**

 **Company: The art of the compromise!**

 **Burr: Hold your nose and close your eyes!**

 **Company: We want our leaders to save the day!**

 **Burr: But we don't get a say in what they trade away!**

 **Company: We dream of a brand new start!**

 **Burr: But we dream in the dark for the most part!**

 **Dark as a tomb where it happens, I've got to be in the room…**

 **I've got to be…**

 **I've got to be…**

 **Oh, I've got to be in the room where it happens!**

 **I've got to be, I've got to be, I've got to be**

 **In the room!**

 **Click-boom!**

~0o0~

I'm still trying to get in the groove of things.

I'm gonna get more in tune with the characters everyone! Any advice is appreciated, especially since I think I rushed a bit too much in the last chapter. Well, it's time to learn from my mistakes! I put so many smiley faces at the beginnings of my chapters…

God…thank you for letting me relive that embarrassment every night.

Next up is Schuyler Defeated, and I am definitely doing the off broadway version, since it's way longer.

Hey, have any of you guys heard of Dear Evan Hansen? I've just been listening to it on repeat the past couple of days. Oh, and I found out that the Amélie OBC soundtrack is coming on the 19th, and the final show in on the 21st…

I got that info from Instagram though so don't trust my word.

You all have been so supportive and patient! It is so sweet reading all of your comments; I wish you all knew how much I love them.


	35. Schuyler Defeated

**Philip: Look! Grandpa's in the paper! "War hero Philip Schuyler in danger of losing Senate seat to young upstart…Aaron Burr"?**

"What?" Alexander said sharply, turning to his colleague.

 **Grandpa might lose his seat in the Senate!**

 **Eliza: I thought he was unopposed?**

"Apparently not…" Eliza said, dazed, as she stared at the screen.

 **Philip: Not according to the paper he isn't!**

 **Eliza: Go make sure the door is closed!**

"Ahh, irony is cruel." James smirked. "Burr and closed doors, am I right?"

 **Philip: Further down—**

 **Both: Further down**

 **See Schuyler has a challenger from New York, New York!**

 **For Senator…**

 **Burr!**

"I'm not surprised." Alexander trailed off.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Aaron responded, the tension rising in the room.

 **Eliza: I gotta go, I gotta find Alexander!**

 **Philip: Let him know we're on his side!**

Alexander can only hope that they'd be on his side after this. Now, Eliza looked more tired than angry, opting to focus on the sleeping child in her arms rather than the political battle in front of her.

 **Eliza: No! He'll consider this a personal slander! I've gotta stop a homicide!**

 **Philip: Oh!**

"Only Eliza could possible calm him." Angelica remarked off-handedly, causing the smallest hint of a smile to appear on Eliza's face. Alexander wanted to take that as a good sign no matter what the logical part of him was saying.

 **Both: Look around, we should look around!**

 **Eliza: Let's go and find your father down in New York, New York!**

 **Ham: Burr!**

"Okay, you need to calm down." Aaron stated mildly, as if everyone that had transpired was of small importance.

 **Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?**

 **Burr: Since being one put me on the up and up again! Ha!**

"That's not funny, this is serious." Alexander said through gritted teeth.

"I seriously do not see the problem, Alexander."

 **Ham: No one knows who you are, or what you do.**

 **Burr: They don't need to know me, they don't like you.**

"Maybe you all should relax." Peggy said nervously, noticing the glares between the two men. She twiddled her thumbs together, awkwardly shifting in her seat.

Eliza was much too tired to do anything and Angelica simply at this point wanted all the men to leave.

 **Ham: Excuse me?**

 **Burr: Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great, you'll always be adored by the things you create. But upstate, you're the rascal who trades away the capital.**

"A rascal?! Do you realize how offensive that is Burr?"

 **Ham: Wait—**

 **Burr: The asshole who taxes the a-a-alcohol!**

Under any other circumstances, Alexander would laugh good-naturedly like Jefferson or Madison were doing now, but his pride was damaged and Burr still was oblivious to his anger.

He was being pulled left and right to raise an entire country out of the throes of adolescence and into the virility of adulthood.

 **Ham: I've always considered you a friend.**

"Funny way of showing, Hamilton." Burr said, the tightness of his jaw betraying any sense of neutrality.

 **Burr: I don't see why that has to end. A Senate seat was up for grabs and I took it. It's not my fault, people think you're crooked.**

"Such as a little affair?" Jefferson grinned.

"Can we please stop?" Eliza spoke up finally. "I do not want being reminded of this unholy mistake every few minutes. It hasn't even happened yet, and I just want to ignore this even though I know it's not healthy for me to."

"I'm just so _tired_."She finished, her large black eyes looking up at them all through eyelashes and dark circles simultaneously making her years older _and_ years younger.

She was vulnerable and she wasn't like Peggy who could wash it away with a smile, or like Angelica who would rather bathe in mud than admit to her defenselessness.

She was just Eliza. Weak, scared Eliza.

 **Ham: You're gonna make a fool of me through my father in law?**

 **Burr: There's the kid who almost shot Charles Lee in the jaw, my god, your pride will be the death of us all. Beware, it goeth before the fall.**

 **Eliza: Alexander, there you are!**

 **Ham: Eliza?**

 **Eliza: You forgot your papers! Mister Burr, good sir, it's been so long, how are the Theodosias?**

"Lovely as always." Angelica said her sister quietly, caressing her cheek with her knuckles slightly.

 **Burr: As a matter of fact, my wife has taken ill…**

Aaron sat straight up, turning pale so suddenly it was almost comical.

 **Eliza: I'm not surprised, with what the chill. You'll send her our regards?**

 **Burr: I will.**

 **Eliza: And how's your daughter?**

 **Burr: She's my pride and joy. Fluent in French—and Latin!**

"That's kind of cute."

 **Philip: Pfff, so am I!**

Eliza laughed softly, her heart growing warming at the precociousness of her son, just like his father.

 **Burr: She's the same age as your boy!**

 **Ham: Yeah, one day he'll run Manhattan—**

 **Eliza: We must be going Burr, but send your girls our love!**

 **Burr: Nice to meet your son!**

 **Ham: We're not done, Mister Burr, sir!**

 **Eliza: Hon…**

 **Burr: If I were you I'd stick with her, sir…**

No one made a sound as the words sank in.

James was right.

Irony _is_ cruel.

~0o0~

Eliza is feeling pretty insecure now, but we all know just how strong she is.

Summer vacation is two weeks away, so I'm gonna be updating much more frequently. Sorry that this is such a filler chapter guys.

Oh my god, so a while ago I kind of said something that I am just now realizing sounds completely cringy and super mean. I feel super guilty, but I guess I just have to learn and not make that mistake again. I just feel a lot better whenever I tell all of you. So that'll haunt me forever I guess.

You all are so incredibly supportive. And remember, constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm trying to take a lot of advice saying that everyone has to realize that Alex didn't cheat yet, so I'm trying to incorporate that.

Have a lovely day everyone! (And I'm probably going to do Let It Go next!)

AND HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY I ALMOST FORGOT THAT

I love my mom she doesn't even judge me for my Hamilton obsession and the fact that I broke my bed while jamming out to Heathers


	36. Let It Go

**Ham: What in the hell was that? What in the hell are you doing downtown?**

 _"Do not speak to her like that."_ Angelica said firmly, ignoring her sister's soft protests.

 **Don't you know that Burr is going to run against your father to humiliate me and try to bring us down? I will not let our family be embarrassed by this; I'll grab a pen and paper, let the whole world know.**

"I believe a recurring theme here is _not_ to let the whole world know." Peggy said nervously, bunching up her skirts with pale hands.

 **You swing at my family, you better not miss. You better have another punch to throw!**

 **Eliza: You could let it go.**

Eliza nodded quietly in response. Unfortunately, her husband seemed to be incapable of performing that simple, simple request.

 **Stay alive for me...**

"It's not the easiest having your love entangled in fight after fight." Eliza added, as an afterthought.

 **Let it go!**

 **Live to fight another day**

 **People will always be critical**

 **They'll make the personal political!**

"I don't even know what counts as personal or political anymore." Alexander said, defeated, "It's like everything has been poisoned."

 **They'll try to knock your pedestal, your pinnacle!**

 **Let others be cynical, let it go!**

 **Your smiling, because you know I'm right.**

Peggy suddenly snorted in quite unladylike fashion, hiding her red face in her handkerchief, staring at everyone with wide eyes.

That alone was too much for Eliza, who broke out in muffled laughter, leaning against Angelica.

Alexander smiled amongst the unexpected joy around him. Eliza laughing made her look so much lighter. Her happiness was enough.

 **Ham: Ha!**

 **Eliza: And you know if the president was her he'd say the same thing!**

"I only had a few songs to forget." Washington said, somewhat groaning.

 **Ham: No, the president's not here-**

 **Wash: I heard about Burr!**

"Oh dear Lord."

 **You didn't kill him, did you?**

"No, not yet." Alexander said, glaring at stoic faced Burr. Perfect and closed in, once again.

Alexander appreciated the Burr who laughed and teased and grinned so wide dimples would appear so much more than the politician before him.

 **Ham: Were you here this whole time?**

 **Wash: Let it go, stay alive for me!**

 **Eliza/Wash: Let it go!**

"Please listen this once." John pleaded, with an uncharacteristically quiet Hercules and Lafayette. These were his friends, his family who knew him inside and out.

And they knew this was setting up to disaster.

 **Eliza: Let it slide right by!**

 **Wash: Let it slide right by!**

 **Eliza: You don't have to bring a gun to a knife fight!**

"It may be because I am a woman, but I don't understand at all why men dive headfirst into everything." Angelica said pompously, laying her hand on her hand. Immediately protests were made, and Angelica looked over at her sisters.

 _See what I mean?_ , she seemed to convey.

 **It's not a case of your money or your life, right?**

 **Wash: You know you really oughta listen to your wife, right?**

"I do know. I know this more than everything." Alexander said sincerely. Anything Alexander said could seem sincere if he smiled just right, but Eliza wanted to believe he was telling the truth.

 **Ham: I know...**

 **Eliza: So let it go!**

 **Burr: Talk less!**

 **Company: Burr!**

"You're not even being respectful to the fact that that is my father in laws position, Burr."

 **Burr: Smile more!**

 **Company: Burr!**

 **Burr: Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for!**

 **Company: Burr!**

Looking back and forth between the two, tension filled the room. Burr and Hamilton lost all recognition of friendship, shifting into something new entirely.

 **Burr: Shake hands with him!**

 **Company: Burr!**

 **Burr: Charm her!**

 **Company: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Senator**

 **Aaron Burr!**

"It's politics, Alexander." Burr said quietly, trying to make sense of his own words. "It's not personal."

 **Eliza: Ohh!**

 **Wash: Let everybody know, you can take a body blow, let everybody know, you can learn to let it go!**

 **Eliza: Look around, look around, at how lucky you are to be alive right now!**

"This is too much." Eliza said, rubbing her hands over her face. This was too accurate, too similar to her life. She didn't want to relive anything the past hours, but she had to sit through so much more.

Eliza couldn't handle that, _she can't handle it._

 **Wash: Let everybody know, you can take a body blow,**

 **Let everybody know, you can take a body blow**

 **Let everybody know, you can take a body blow**

 **Let everybody know, you can take a body blow!**

 **Eliza: Look around, look around, at how lucky you are to be alive right now!**

 **If somebody tries to lay you low,**

 **let it go...**

~0o0~

 **1000 reviews**

i have 1,000 reviews like how did that happen i am just a simple farmer tending to my crops

im so hAPPY thank all of you for making a small child's dream come true bless

I MEAN I REACHED SO MANY REVIEWS THIS JUST BLEW UP

so many of you have always been sending support ever since the first chapter. i know all of you, and i read all of your comments, and i see you all

because everyone sending support deserves to know how much they matter

i should have sent this earlier, but there was a field trip to the redbirds game in good ole- tennessee and then i had some family stuff

srsly im so happy that im not even paying attention to grammar in the authors note screw it im comfortable with all of you

i am filled with so much love my skin is pure birds are chirping children are laughing-

thank you

to the person reading this

 _thank you_


	37. Cabinet Battle 2

this

this is not the best

~0o0~

 **Wash: The issue on the table! France is on the verge of war with England. Now, do we provide aid and our troops to our French allies or do we stay out of it? Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval. The only person you have to convince is me. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir.**

"Well, this can't end well."

 **Thomas: When we were on death's door, when we were needy. We made a promise, we signed a treaty! We needed money and guns and half a chance, uh, who provided those funds?**

 **James:…France.**

"Ever so eloquent James." Alexander deadpanned.

 **Thomas: In return, they didn't ask for land. Just a promise that we'd lend a hand, and stand with them as they fought against oppressors, and revolution is messy, but now is the time to stand!**

"Hamilton and Jefferson are more alike than it seems." Angelica murmured to Eliza. "Both are ambitious, maybe even too much."

 **Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny. I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he would rather not have this debate, I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State!**

 **He knows nothing of loyalty! Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty!**

"Rich coming from someone wearing a velvet purple ensemble." Alexander said sharply.

 **Desperate to rise above his nation; everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation!**

"The ideals of our nation? You mean, a poor man rising up to high ranks through hard work and dedication? Because I do believe that _is_ a good example of our nation."

 **Company: ooOO o OoooOOo O!1!1!**

 **Thomas: Hey, and if ya don't know, know ya know Mr. President.**

 **Wash: Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response.**

"Fuck him up Hammie." Someone muttered under their breath, too low for anyone to hear who said it.

 **Ham: You must be outta your goddamn mind!**

"He seems a bit flustered." Peggy said, somewhat alarmed.

 **If you think the president is gonna bring the nation to the brink, of meddling in the middle of a military mess**

"Is—is he arguing _against_ France?" Hercules asked quietly, turning to face a remorseful Alexander.

 **A game of chess, where France is Queen and King-less**

"The most important players of course."

 **We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket, would you like to take it out and ask it?**

" **Should we honor our treaty King Louis' head?"**

" **Uh, do whatever you want, I'm super dead!"**

"It makes sense." Lafayette started sadly, "The violence in France is only growing stronger."

 **Wash: Enough. Hamilton is right.**

"He spoke half the time of mine. He's not even trying to hide favoritism at this point." Jefferson whispered to his friend.

 **Thomas: Mr. President—**

 **Wash: We're too fragile to start another fight.**

 **Thomas: But sir, do we not fight for freedom?**

"Says the slaveowners." John muttered disdainfully, narrowing his eyes.

 **Wash: Sure, when the French figure out whose gonna lead them!**

 **Thomas: The people are leading!**

 **Wash: The people are rioting! There's a difference, frankly, it's a little disquieting. You would let your ideals blind you to reality, Hamilton!**

 **Ham: Sir.**

 **Wash: Draft the statement of neutrality.**

 **Thomas: Did you forget Lafayette?**

"Shit, Laf…" Alex trailed off before his friend held up his hand.

"I understand, don't worry. Becoming involved truly would be a poor decision." Lafayette said, and forced a smile.

 **Have you an ounce of regret? You accumulate debt, you accumulate power, yet in their hour of need, you forget.**

 **Ham: Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine. And before he was your friend, he was mine.**

"I think you're trying to convince yourself more than Jefferson." Eliza said, her little heart understanding him far more than he did.

 **If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, it never stops, where do we draw the line?**

 **Thomas: So quick-witted.**

 **Ham: Alas, I admit it.**

 **Thomas: I bet you were quiet the lawyer.**

 **Ham: My defendants got acquitted.**

 **Thomas: Yeah, well someone outta remind you.**

 **Ham: What?**

 **Jefferson: You're nothing without Washington behind you.**

 **Wash: Hamilton!**

 **Thomas: Daddy's calling.**

Thomas started laughing, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving.

"I'm sorry," He began, wiping tears from his eyes, "but _Daddy_ can have a whole different meaning than a father figure. I guess the phrase 'Washington behind you' further proves it."

~0o0~

I am sincerely so sorry it has taken me so long to respond with this mess. I have been in a serious writing slump the past two weeks, but with summer here hopefully I can update more frequently as well as begin on a few new projects. I have an idea for another Hamilton fic and also one for DC.

Speaking of DC, have you all seen Wonder Woman? I did and it was _so good_ , especially during the scene in No Man's Land. I love my wife Diana.

Ooh, ooh! Ramadan has also begun, and after that Eid also begins! I'm so excited, my goal is to fast the entire month. It has worked except for that one time when I accidently ate a piece of watermelon but was unintentional so I think I'm good. I'm still trying to remind myself that this is a special month and that I must be kinder and more patient.

Again, thank you all for your unwavering patience. I wanna start on my other ideas really soon, but as my first fanfic the support has been a truly magical experience than I'm trying not to get too cocky or vain about. Fanfiction is about growing as a person and a writer, and this is all because of you all.


	38. The End of a Legacy

I've wanted to say this for a long time now.

I've had a break up with the Hamilton fandom.

Before any of you say anything, I still adore this musical and it still holds such a special place in my heart. It's been important to me as a person, as my identity. This community has been one of the most loving, accepting, open minded, least toxic, and intelligent fandoms I've ever considered myself to be a part of.

Hamilton and you all have actually been an important part _of my life_ so far.

But musicals as a whole, I've moved on. They've become something special, something sweet for me to selfishly keep to myself.

That being said, I'm discontinuing this fic. It's become a burden if I want to be honest. I need to be honest.

I've done a lot of growing, I'm about to start high school, and I need to make changes. This being one of them. I can't string you all along with false promises.

There are so many writers who are so passionate about this, and read their stories. Speak to them. Review. Follow and favorite because _they all deserve it so much._

It is so lovely having such a solid and warm support system even when I repeatedly run away.

Hamilton means so much to me, and so do all of you. I let it go to my head, and I forgot how happy someone let alone reviewed made me feel. I forgot that feeling and I don't think I can take anything back now.

I know I have disappointed you all. I know that I have disappointed you all. Especially with a crappy apology after a month of no activity. So be angry. Please. Rant in the comments and unfollow and unfavorite because _**this was my decision and all of your feelings are valid**_.

I'm not leaving fanfiction. But you all have made a lasting impression on me. For a developing teenage girl, you all were so important to me and how I viewed my life and others. It's only a matter of time.

 _~Raise a glass to freedom~_


	39. my life and future chapters

this is just gonna be a run down of where i am now, and hopefully some news for the future

so im in ninth grade now! high school! woo! im like kylie jenner; realizing stuff. i noticed a lot of good things about me this year! i feel a bit less self conscious, i focus on school more, and i feel a little bit more out of my shell

however my anxiety this year has been a lot worse. but dont worry everyone tho! i am lucky to have a very loving family and i am currently seeing a counselor :) im also really lucky that my mental health has never been extremely bad, as in im happy to be alive and i have always been. the national suicide hotline is 1-800-273-8255 for anybody struggling; don't be afraid to see a therapist or get professional help! being a kid can be really tough because what adults dont realize is that we feel everything they do except x20, cause we are still learning and growing! everything wrong seems like the end of the world because it truly seems like it for us. teens are in that phantom zone between childhood and adulthood

i got closer to my religion this year as well. i used to lowkey push it down cuz i wanted people to like me so i tried to curse and be Cool™ write stuff that i was uncomfortable with because i wanted people to like me! i wanna be honest to everyone here from now on cause everyone here has always been so sweet and supportive!

so thats also why im gonna finish this fic! school is HARD but my goal is once every week! (im kind of excited, becausing im remembering a lot of the constructive criticism and i wanna incorporate that!)

when i was still writing i was secretly super petty about everything so i think im just gonna focus on my thing instead of feeling threatened or offended at anything or anyone else. im only 14, and 14 year olds are STUPID in the way only a teen can be. its ok if not everyone likes me

one last thing, im not sure if my PMs will be open or not. i told my parents about my writing and theyre not comfortable with me talking to strangers (i told them that youre all really sweet and i made friends!) but they trust me and im too much of a goody two shoes to do anything

its been a while though, so ill work something out, but for now ill talk in the comments section. theyll be chill about it now since im older. my PM box is always open if you genuinely feel alone, or are scared. remember the suicide hotline number. mental illness is nothing to be ashamed about.

also i understand if anyone is angry. i dont regret taking a break though. i feel like i needed some time away as im figuring things out. im still figuring things out and i will be for a long time like any other kid. but writing was special time in my life. for an insecure child, kind words and general enthusiasm about everything is amazing. thats it for now my lovelies, and just have a day, whether it be good or bad. live another day, you have all lived so many so far. Take care of yourself


End file.
